Thy Neighbour's Wife
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: Ranma & Akane are finally married, so why is it they're not living happily ever after? Set 10 yrs in the future... Lies, Deception, Deceit and Betrayal... Warning: not a R x A pairing
1. Prologue

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I'm only here so I can practice my writing…_

_I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story, so again please don't sue!_

_I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Bold Italics **means sounds/signs_

_Italics means thoughts..._

* * *

"Thou Shalt Not Covet Thy Neighbour's Wife"

Exodus 20:11-17, Deuteronomy 5:6-21

* * *

_**Set 10 years in the future…  
**_  
It has been 10 years since Ranma and Akane's marriage.

Ranma thought it was the end of his troubles. That he can start afresh with the woman he loves, instead he was lying in the dojo on the futon all alone while Akane was inside the house still fuming. He can never figure out what Akane's problem was. She always accused him of cheating. She could never trust him long enough to listen to his side of the story.

It hurt.

It hurt that everyday he watches by and see how his marriage was slowly crumbling right before his eyes. A marriage he fought so hard to have. Perhaps it was wrong to be married in such a young age but after what had happened to them, after all the struggles they went through, he thought that being married to her will end all that. He thought wrong.

He thought his love for her was enough to keep them together, but the fighting never ceased. For the first two years of their marriage however they were happy. Both of them were now the heirs of "Anything Goes Martial Arts" and both teach Martial Arts. They had inherited the Tendo Dojo as agreed upon by their fathers and Happosai.

Soun Tendo & Hinako Ninomiya accompanied by Genma and Nodoka went to tour around the world. Happosai rarely makes an appearance and everything seems well. They were quite happy and content. Their lives were finally settled down, all was left was to actually start a family. To bear a child as proof of their love for one another.

Ranma closed his eyes as a sharp pain went through him, making his heart constrict and was suddenly making it hard for him to breathe.

It hurt to hear that he and Akane cannot conceive a child. They tried but to no avail. Akane even considered just to adopt a child but for some reason he was against the idea. He wanted to father a child. His own child, but seeing Akane's desire for a child, he finally gave in. They adopted a small child, a little girl which they named Sakura. For a little while they were once again happy. Their lives were now filled with bountiful happiness making their family complete but like many good things, they do not last for the Fates where far too cruel.

One day Sakura's real parents came back. They wanted their child back, something he and Akane didn't want to do and refused to do so. After a long, lengthy and a very tiring custody battle, they lost custody of Sakura. It was a very big blow to Akane. She seemed to blame herself the most for not being able to keep Sakura. She blamed herself for not being able to also conceive a child which resulted to blaming herself for her own short-comings, becoming more angry as self-loathing continued to grow in her own mind and body. Since then Akane was never the same. The fights they had occurred more frequently, just like now.

He wished his parents were back. He really needed their presence right now. He needed to speak to someone but speaking to someone was exactly the reason why he was in the dojo. Honestly, there was no reason for Akane to get so worked up over a simple phone conversation with Ukyo. It has been so long since he has spoken to her. Akane was being unfair. She began to accuse him of getting in touch with Ukyo since she could no longer fulfil her duties as a wife and bear his child. Tried as he might to convince her that she was wrong, his pleas fell into deaf ears.

Instead he was lying in the dojo, all alone. They both needed space after the argument they just had and they really need this time apart to cool off. Ugly words were exchanged, some more painful and hurtful than any bodily blows one can receive from actual acts of violence. Those same hurtful and painful words that kept him from trying to find sleep. His thoughts kept him awake and continued to bother him, why something like this can happen between them.

_Why was life for him so difficult? _

_Was he ever meant to be happy? _

_Why was the Fates , the Gods, the Kamis and whoever it was that was making his life difficult, was so cruel? _

_Isn't he entitled to be happy like everyone else is? _

His thoughts began to drift from the questions, to how everything started. He was determined to find out how everything went wrong as he began to scan through his memories.

Since he and Akane got married Cologne and Shampoo had gone back to China and he had heard little about them since then. Mousse stayed behind and managed the Cat Café (Nekohaten) and continually works there til this very day. Ryoga left upon hearing Akane's marriage to him and has never seen or heard from since then. Ukyo left Nerima with Konatsu and moved to Kyoto to expand their Okonomiyaki business. Kodachi moved to America accompanied by her father. Kasumi and Dr Tofu got married a year later and moved to Juuban where they work together at a small medical clinic. A year later after Tofu and Kasumi's marriage, Nabiki also married. She married Tatewaki Kuno. A marriage he still couldn't believe until now.

His thoughts then began to drift towards the middle Tendo.

Until now, it still surprised him when he thought about the all the help and assistance Nabiki provided over the years, ultimately leading to his current marriage with Akane until her current guidance this very day. Nabiki out of all people managed to solve his problems. Until now, it still amazes him how Nabiki resolved his fiancées problems, and fixed the mess his father had created for him caused by numerous engagements and contracts he had made on his account. Nabiki never ceased to amazed him.

It was actually quite funny now that he thought about it. When Shampoo and Cologne was about to leave, Cologne spoke with Mr Tendo. Something about Nabiki coming with them. Mr Tendo was of course reluctant and began to cry while mumbling incoherent things like no one was going to take his babies away or something like that but when Cologne spoke with Nabiki privately, Nabiki ended up leaving with them despite Mr Tendo's protests.

He could still remember accompanying them to the dock. Remembering how Akane and Kasumi reluctantly said their goodbyes to Nabiki. How Ranma could distinctly remember Kuno Tatewaki's late arrival and witnessing the sadness in his eyes as he watched the ship that carried the Amazons and Nabiki sail away. He brushed it aside as a figment of his imagination. He knew it couldn't be since Kuno and Nabiki expressed a strictly business relationship and he knew that they dislike each other. It showed how much he really didn't know about them.

Two years later, Nabiki came back. A couple of months later Kuno and her got hitched. He found it funny that people began to make bets of how long the marriage will last. The odds weren't very good. Since everyone was quite sure that they're marriage wouldn't last but they proved them both wrong and had beaten the odds for they were still together and very much in love. He found himself envying what they had. They used to be like them. Nabiki and Kuno had been married for almost eight years now and they still had no children but that didn't hinder their relationship at all. In fact it made it stronger.

He thought about what happened since Akane and his marriage started. It was their second wedding, since the first was crashed by Ukyo, Ryoga, The Kunos and the Amazons curtesy of Nabiki. That's probably why she helped Akane and him. Nabiki probably felt guilty about what she had done previously, that and the damage the Dojo had endured was enormous.

Ranma smiled at the thought.

Still he was grateful for Nabiki's help, Only she could think of a plan to get rid of their rivals and actually pull it off. The second wedding went off with out a hitch, all except for Kodachi that is but with Tatewaki's surprisingly quick intervention, the ceremony went on smoothly. The Amazons didn't show up for the wedding either. Only Mousse showed up to offer his congratulations.

The reason for this is because Nabiki found a loophole in the kiss of marriage in Amazon laws. All it required was for Akane to defeat Shampoo to win her rightful place. Once Akane defeats Shampoo in a formal combat, the Kiss of Marriage will be declared null and void. The fight happened a few weeks before he and Akane wedded. Needless to say Akane won, surprising as it may seem to hear.

He began to recall the grand battle between Akane and Shampoo. The first time they both admitted to each other how they felt. Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the moment they admitted their love for one another. The same love that he now no longer sure of anymore.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

__

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I know this fic is very short and sort of everywhere at the moment, but you have to understand, this is from Ranma's confused and hurt point of view but I do hope you all like it. **_

_**This is one of my first ideas but was unsure wether to post it up or not but since I've been busy studying for my exams, I thought maybe this will be entertaining enough to read before I update my other fics…**_

_**A few facts though:**_

_Ranma and Akane married at the age of 18_

_The present Ranma and Akane are now 28 (10yrs later)_

_Soun Tendo and Hinako Ninomiya are married_

_Tofu and Kasumi married a year after Ranma and Akane got married_

_2 years after Ranma and Akane married it was Nabiki and Kuno's turn_

_When Ranma and Akane married only their families, Ukyo, Konatsu, Tatewaki, Mousse and Kodachi was present… this is all because of Nabiki which will be explored later on this fic_

_Tatewaki's intervention at the wedding will also be explained as the story progresses_

_Coming up next is the Battle royale between Shampoo and Akane… so please stay tuned…. _

_Please Review!_

Ja Ne


	2. The Battle Royale! Akane VS Shampoo

**_Disclaimer:_**

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I'm only here so I can practice my writing…_

_I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story, so again please don't sue!_

_I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Bold Italics **means sounds/signs_

_Italics means thoughts..._

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

_This is Chapter is a flashback of Ranma's past. _

_Just so you all know..._

* * *

**Previously:  
**  
_Ranma was lying down in the dojo, alone and hurt, after having another argument with Akane. The argument began when Akane had overheard Ranma talking to Ukyo on the phone. Alone and hurt, Ranma began to think about his life with Akane… _

_His thoughts brought him to question if he still loves Akane and brings him back to the where they first admitted to loving each other. The day Akane fought against Shampoo…_

* * *

He began to think about how he prepared Akane on her oncoming face off with Shampoo. It was to be difficult since Akane was nowhere near the level of skill as Shampoo was to be able to defeat her. It took a lot of hard work for Ranma to train Akane, and it amazed him that even Ryoga helped with her training reluctantly, knowing that if indeed Akane wins, she will be accepting her engagement to Ranma but Ryoga's help made Akane's martial arts training a lot faster.

It was also strange that Mousse appeared in the dojo in the midst of training Akane, bearing information that could help Akane win the fight. When Ranma asked why he was helping them, he just shrugged and said that if Akane does succeed, it will mean that amazon tribal law for Ranma will be declared null and void. Which means that Shampoo will no longer chase Ranma. Ranma felt there was more to his story than he lets on but decided that any kind of help will do. For now that is.

* * *

_**Begin Flashback...**_

He remembered the grand battle between Akane and Shampoo, it took place three to four months after his tireless training of Akane. Soun insisted that Akane will not go to a training trip muttering something about his precious daughter being out in the wilderness. Of course everyone sweat dropped. She was trained in the dojo for those three to four months with Ryoga and Mousse's help. Surprisingly enough, the fight went off with out a hitch either, Ranma suspected it must be Nabiki's doing.

Watching the sea of people gathered around the empty lot behind the Furikan high school to reduce the level of damage. Ranma gathered that Nabiki would have made a lot of money judging from the crowd gathered around, especially seeing one of her lackeys darting through the crowd. He tried to focus on the fight itself. Both Akane and Shampoo entered the man made ring, both sizing each other out. To his surprise, Nabiki walked right in the middle of the two would be fighters. Ranma thought that it would be Cologne who would be refereeing the impending fight since its too dangerous for anyone else to be involve.

* * *

Nabiki raised her hand and the spectators begins to settle down. In a brief moment, Ranma was quite drawn to Nabiki, he couldn't explain why though. Maybe its because despite the chaos that went on around him Nabiki was always in middle of it all but never got involved. The way she would always attract control and a silent voice of reason. Its quite different with Kasumi. Kasumi is the epitome of calm and peace that she sublty exudes to everyone she comes in contact with while Nabiki has more of a yin-yang effect, where chaos and order seems to balance around her. Akane also shared some sort of gift like her sisters. Akane represents strength, both in anger and heart.

When he was quite sure that Nabiki had gained the spectators interest in less than 2 minutes, she began to explain the rules of the fight. It won't be a fight to the death but rather whoever yields first. There's no rules since it's Anything Goes Martial Arts vs. Amazon fight but the loser will undoubtedly resign/dissolve their engagement with Ranma. The loser will no longer have the right to pursue him. While rules of the fight were being explained, a couple of people and spectators have wondered what happened to his other inuzuke, Ukyo. They wondered why she was not included in this battle royale when she was also vying for Ranma's hand in marriage but shrugged it off as soon as Nabiki brought her hand down signalling the fight to begin.

At first both combatants were carrying their selected weapons, Shampoo with her two bon-boris while Akane with her mallet. Both fighters circling each other, sizing each other up.

In the sidelines both Mousse and Nabiki kept a closer eye on elder Cologne, both were convinced that she might try something to let Shampoo have the upper hand in the battle, though its very improbable. Mousse has told Nabiki that Cologne was quite confident that Akane was nowhere near as good as Shampoo and it will be beneath the elder if she did intervene but Nabiki remained sceptical.

She was still determined to watch over the elder. Nabiki assured Ranma that she never took risks and even got Mousse to cooperate with her. Finally, Shampoo made the first move attacking Akane with one of her Bon-boris in which she deflected and attacked Shampoo with her own mallet. Their speed and strength astounded the crowd as their wepons impacted against each other as each attacks were blocked and dodged.

Kasumi along with her father tried their best to watch the fight. Kasumi with her occasional "Oh My's" while Soun surprisingly held his composure and sternly watched the match. They were both very competent fighters and was good at evading and deflecting each other's attacks.

* * *

Shampoo took an initiative and left herself an opening, luring Akane to openly attack her sign of weakness. Akane took the bait and did so.

Akane was shocked as to how the wide opening in Shampoo's defence disappeared swiftly and left Shampoo to attack her when she unwittingly lowered her guard. She landed a couple of hits on Akane before uppercutting her with her bon-bori, sending Akane a couple of metres away from her. Nabiki wanted to run to Akane and aid her, seeing her younger sister's battered condition. Shampoo did a number on Akane.

Her eyes were blood shot, her left eye was now swollen, as well as her lips. Her gi was slightly tattered. She was well on her way towards her sister, when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked at her arm and then to the offending appendage that stopped her. Her vision trailed to the arm that held her captive and trailed it towards the owner. Her anger slowly grew as she came face to face to its owner, Kuno Tatewaki.

"Let it go" said Kuno while still holding on to Nabiki.

Nabiki narrowed her eyes, showing every bit of anger in her eyes.

"Let me go Kuno!" she managed to say through clenched teeth, shivering in impotent rage!

She wanted to go to her little sister, she never wanted her sister to get hurt through this fight.

_No one hurts her family! Absolutely no one!_ Nabiki's mind screamed. She had sacrifice a great deal of her humanity and reputation to ensure her family was taken care of and at that moment, seeing her little sister battered and beaten simply enraged her! The cool and collected ice queen, is now filled with raw rage….

Ranma noticed how Nabiki began to emit a powerful blue aura, the people surrounding Kuno and Nabiki began to feel an incredible chill caused by Nabiki. It took Ranma by surprise to see that the people began to step away from the two and noticed that the ground she and Kuno occupied had slowly began to form ice as her aura grew! He could tell by Kuno's face that he was getting full blast of Nabiki's growing rage.

Kuno winced as he was also taken by surprise by Nabiki's untapped power. While she didn't have enough formal training on how to use her battle aura, she sure knows how to build it up!

Kuno struggled to hold on to her, he knew Nabiki more than anyone else. If he lets her go, she will do something stupid while under blind rage, like challenging Shampoo herself! But while her aura is strong, probably as strong as Ranma's, she won't last long for she had little knowledge of how to use it. She will simply loose. Not only her ego and pride but her sister's respect. He began to think of something to say that would calm her down.

"This is her fight Nabiki, not yours… If you go to her now, she will loose her self-respect and loose face is that what you want?" he managed to say. Hoping it would be enough.

Back to the other side of the supposedly arena, Happosai was perched on a tree branch and was quite astonish of what Nabiki has just displayed. Making a mental note to keep on eye on the middle Tendo girl, he began to smile to himself. While near the fight another figure smiled.

Elder Cologne wasn't oblivious as to what just happened. She had sensed Nabiki's aura and was quite shocked as well to find out that the girl had potential. At first she thought of the girl annoying , even intimidated by the girl's wit, but seeing her display such a powerful aura without knowing it, provided an idea to the older woman.

_She indeed have potential, _Cologne thought to herself as she began to formulate plans considering the middle Tendo's hidden potential, provided she gets to her first before Happosai does……

* * *

_**Back to Nabiki and Kuno**_

Nabiki seemed to have taken to account what Kuno had said and her aura began to subside. While in the crowd, Soun was so engrossed in the fight that he was totally oblivious to what had just happened, just like the rest of the people. Only a certain number of people noticed Nabiki's little display, like Kasumi and the Saotome's.

Kasumi like the rest was shocked when she felt her skin began to crawl and shivers ran down her spine. Upon inspection, she caught a glimpse of her younger sister Nabiki, no doubt pissed off of what happened to the youngest Tendo but she never thought that Nabiki would react with such unrepressed rage.

Kasumi always knew that her sister kept to herself and most likely bottled up every emotion she had, giving birth to the ice queen image but lately she had seen her crack through the wall of ice she had built around herself. To what have caused it was still unknown to her and while it was good to see her sister finally break the wall, she could see how much she tries to maintain her control. She was too strained, using too much of her time and effort for the sake of Akane's happiness. While Kasumi thinks that Nabiki had done almost all that she can to get rid of Akane's rivals for the sake of her sister, she can't help but feel she had an ulterior motive for this.

Nabiki had successfully removed Ukyo's claim, being the easiest as she tracked down her yatai and restored her family name by negotiating with Ukyo's father. She even promised the Kounji's that Genma will pay them back with every yen he owed them as well as with interest by working off what he owed them. Of course Ukyo was heart broken and still tried to pursue Ranma, but Nabiki had advised Ranma that if he truly did care for Ukyo he will not lead her on any further and admit to Ukyo what he really feels for her. When Ranma did take Nabiki's advice, Ukyo was devastated and left. After a couple of days later when she had calmed down, she confronted Ranma and had a heart to heart talk about their friendship.

Looking at Nabiki now struggling to maintain her calm, Kasumi had the desire to comfort her younger sister. She knew all the sacrifices Nabiki made. True no one asked her to sacrifice anything but she did it out of love for her family.

Love… The one thing that the people of Nerima didn't think she was capable of. Kasumi knew how much it hurts Nabiki every time the others called her the Ice queen or Ice bitch but Nabiki never showed them her feelings. Nabiki had taught herself that feelings and emotions were a sign of weakness due to their father's emotional breakdown and therefore swore not to succumb to it. Kasumi was interrupted from her thoughts however, caused by the rapidly growing hysteria of the crowd. Akane had regained her senses and was now again ready to fight the Amazon. Kasumi saw the determination on her younger sister's face as Akane wiped the blood violently away from her injured lips….

The first blood was Akane's.

Everyone saw the determination that gleamed in the youngest Tendo's eyes. Her aura, like Nabiki's began to glow but brightly than ever before. She looked at where Shampoo was standing, still armed with her bon-boris with a come hither look in her eyes. Akane got up and approached Shampoo, once again getting in a battle stance. They began circling each other once again.

"Violent girl wants more?" Mocked Shampoo as she looked at Akane's state.

"You got lucky." stated Akane. "But I'll soon wipe that smirked off of your mouth" Akane warned.

"Make Shampoo then," provoked Shampoo.

"I'll be happy to," replied Akane as she smirked back.

Almost at once, Akane threw a punch at Shampoo which Shampoo dodged. Akane then spun around and using her left hand tried to hit Shampoo with her mallet. Shampoo blocked the hit with her bon-bori before throwing a few kicks her way. Akane expertly held her ground, deflecting and blocking Shampoo's hits. When Shampoo threw a roundhouse kick at Akane, Akane feinted. She immediately crouched down and dropped her mallet. It was a risk that she needed to make. Grasping her two hands she used it to throw a very powerful uppercut which caught Shampoo of guard. While Shampoo was still in mid air, Akane then let loose a series of her attacks, a combination of punches and kicks before grabbing Shampoo and doing a body slam.

But before Shampoo hit the ground however, Shampoo began to twist her body, enabling her to somersault and avoiding a very painful landing. She is now in the same state as Akane. Her clothes where now stained with her own blood and slightly tattered. Her lips where also cut. Shampoo was surprised. Ranma was surely training Akane. She was sure that Akane couldn't have landed a hit on her if he didn't train her.

"Had enough yet?" Akane asked with no emotion. Happy that she got her revenge.

"Just getting started," replied Shampoo.

Again the fight resumed. Each now suffering blows from each other. As the fight went on, both combatants managed to disarmed each other and was now fighting hand to hand combat.

The crowds were all cheering, never before had they witnessed such a fight. It has been already been 45 minutes but it seemed like the fight was going on for hours. The speed and strength both women displayed were simply incredible. The spectators also sensed that the fight was near its end. Both combatants looked tired and eager to finish it off. It was quite clear that no one will give up. It will be a fight to the death. No one wanted to intervene though, for the fight has now turned to a matter of honour.

Both Shampoo and Akane scrutinized one another. It seemed somehow they were now equal. Shampoo now decided she had one move to get rid of Akane in a single blow, the breaking point attack. She will need to perform it close enough to Akane to inflict devastating damage and with Akane's current state, there's no way she can block the attack. Shampoo charged at Akane. In a split second everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Everything became surreal.

Ranma saw Shampoo's desperate look in her eyes and knew in an instant that Shampoo will try and use the breaking point attack. All he could do was yell out Akane's name to warn her of Shampoo's plan.

Akane seeing Shampoo's breakneck speed charging at her, froze. Then she saw it. She saw Shampoo halt inches before her, before crouching down and aim her finger on the concrete ground. She heard Ranma call out her name among Ryoga's and her family. The crowd was thrown into a frenzy as they realised that Shampoo just performed a Ki attack.

But before Shampoo manage to even touch the ground, Akane jumped up before unleashing her own attack, the Dragon ascension! Both attacks collided head on, creating a massive crater that blew the combatants away!

When the cloud of dust and rubble settled, Akane was shown crouching down. Tired and exhausted while Shampoo was in the other side of the arena lying face down. Shampoo then began to rise up while coughing up blood. It was pretty clear that she suffered the full brunt of both attacks. She then struggled to make her way towards Akane. The crowd couldn't believe that Shampoo was still determined to fight after that onslaught. Ranma was now beside Akane, ready to step in and hold Shampoo off and call off the fight when Akane held her hand up to block his way.

"No Ranma, This is my fight. I have to do this. This is for my honour. I have to do this for myself and ….for you…" She managed to get out.

"You don't have to do this Akane" Ranma stated.

"I want to Ranma… I want to because I….because I love you…" Akane replied while trying not to look at him.

"Akane" Ranma breathed out.

Ranma was overjoyed, Akane finally admitted she loved him!

"You don't have to do this Akane, there's no reason for you to do so…. I care about you a lot… I don't want to see you hurt anymore than you do now. I also want to let you know that I love you too and I won't let you get hurt anymore" Ranma stated.

"NOOOO!" screamed Shampoo.

"SHAMPOO AND VIOLENT GIRL FIGHT ON TO SEE WHO GETS RANMA!… FIGHT NOT OVER!" Shampoo cried out desperately.

"ENOUGH SHAMPOO!" intervened Cologne, she was then in Shampoo's side in no time.

"That is enough child, the boy has decided. You have clearly lost the match and is in no condition to fight… It is over" Cologne sadly concluded.

"NO!" Shampoo cried in denial.

Ranma then looked at Shampoo while helping Akane to her feet.

"I'm sorry Shampoo," Ranma breathed out as he closed his eyes and apologised to the beaten amazon warrior.

Ranma then took Akane in his arms and kissed her in front of everyone.

Loud cheers were heard from the crowd as they watched the couple kiss and acknowledge each other's love.

* * *

The moment Ranma took Akane in his arms another figure also began to cry. She made her way out of the crowd. She was so happy for Akane. She was also happy for Ranma. They truly deserve each other after what they've been through but it still hurts though. It hurt like hell but still she had made her decision. He had made a decision and she will abide by it. If it made him happy, then she will be content with that. She took one last look at his happy face with one thought in her mind.

"That could have been me…." as she smiled and tried to hide the tears that continued to flow from her eyes.

* * *

__

__

_**Author's Notes:**_

_That's it… _

_hope you like it… _

_This chapter is pretty long hope it makes up for the shortness of the other one._

_The fight scenes, I tried to make more exciting and more graphic, but I dunno if it work… _

_Please review… I know this seems to be a Ranma and Akane match-up for now, but you have to understand that this was suppose to happen… Im not much for Akane and Ranma so I can tell you right now that this wont be a Ranma and Akane happy ending story…_

_Can anyone guess who the figure was? Lol… well got to go hope you like it.. Hope this will keep you entertained while I go off and study for my exams… as soon as I finish my exams I will post up the chapters for my other fics…. But for now…_

**Ja Ne!**


	3. PAIN

**_Disclaimer:  
_**  
_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I'm only here so I can practice my writing…_

_I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story, so again please don't sue!_

_I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

* * *

**Previously:**

_Ranma remembers the past as he laid down in the dojo all alone since having a fight with Akane. He remembered the moment where both Akane and he, had finally admitted how much she cared for one another. As they declared their love, a few hearts had been broken. A nameless stranger sheds a tear…_

_**Bold Italics **means sounds/signs_

_Italics means thoughts..._

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

He wanted to talk to someone. He wanted to at least take his pain away, to reassure himself that the pain he was feeling was only natural and that Akane and him where not drifting apart. He felt trapped. The reason he was sleeping in the dojo was because he was talking to Ukyo.

Ukyo!

She's happily engaged to Ryoga for crying out loud! But did she try to hear him out? No! She opted in jumping to conclusions instead! And now he was miserable, utterly miserable.

If Akane could have listened to him, she would have known that the phone call was about Ukyo's impending wedding to Ryoga. He was also shocked by the news. He thought for sure she was going to end up with Konatsu but he guessed he was wrong.

Ukyo had told him that she and Ryoga have been secretly dating for at least 2-3 years now. The reason it was kept as a secret was because she didn't want to hurt Konatsu. She owed him too much to hurt him. She was utterly devastated when Ranma chose Akane above her. After the wedding, she left Nerima and moved to Kyoto where Konatsu had followed her to make sure that she was alright.

Konatsu helped her to get back on her feet, and picked up the pieces. He was there when she cried her eyes out, and a lent his shoulder to cry on. He helped her set-up her business there and had been a great friend, but she also knew Konatsu cared for her more than just a friend. However, Konatsu never pressured her to love him back, he only wished that she would grow to love him not because she needed to. She wished she did care for him as much as he cared for her but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt guilty. Then Ryoga came.

While Konatsu was a great comfort to her, he didn't really knew the pain she felt, not like Ryoga. Ryoga knew the way she felt after all he also lost Akane. They had began talking, and shared their own heartaches. They soon began to hang out more often and spent more time with each other. Then before they knew it, they had fallen for each other. Ukyo asked Ryoga to keep their relationship a secret from everyone because she didn't want to hurt Konatsu. He was such a great help and comfort to her that she didn't want to loose him. At first Ryoga became jealous but understood her reason.

A couple of months later, Konatsu had handed his resignation to Ukyo. Ukyo didn't understand why until Konatsu had told her that she knew about him and Ryoga. If it would make her happy, he was willing to leave. Ukyo cried. Konatsu then gave his blessing to Ryoga, gave one last look at Ukyo holding Ryoga's hand and left. Ukyo have never felt so guilty in all her life but Ryoga had helped her through it and now they're engaged.

Ranma was congratulating her and was even teasing her when Akane had entered the room. It was then that he and Akane had a fight. Akane only heard him mention Ukyo's name and she became livid with anger and jealousy. She hadn't been herself lately after loosing Sakura. She was always angry. He guessed he could understand what she was going through, but she also had to understand that he won't always be able to take her anger anymore. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. That was life. Life was never fair, it was cruel. Now he was out in the dojo, his insides tearing him apart.

He really wanted to talk to someone though. He wanted reassurance and peace of mind. It was already 1 in the morning. He knew at least one person who would still be awake or hoping that she was still awake. He was sure that she won't mind talking to him. With that last thought, he decided to head inside the house to get the cordless phone, so he can talk to her in the dojo so he wouldn't disturb Akane. But as he took the phone, he paused. He looked at the stairs and then headed towards his and Akane's room. Almost hypnotically he opened the door to their chambers.

It was pitch black. The only light that emanated the room was from the window where the moonlight shined through. He could see her sleeping silhouette. He wanted to go to her. To put his arms around her, to lay down beside her, to comfort her, but knew he couldn't. They both needed space at the moment. They both need time to heal. There were words spoken earlier that day that was hurtful and spiteful. Words that were inspired in the heat of the moment. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to be with her at the moment. He wasn't even sure if she would want to even speak to him the next day. That thought brought pain to him. Immense pain struck him. His heart constricted.

_Why did it end up like this? _

_How did they end up like this? _

_When will their troubles ever stop?_

With a deep shuddering breath, he closed the door and headed back to the dojo. He really needed to talk to someone. To get everything off his chest before it eats him alive. Upon reaching the dojo, he sat on the futon and stared at the phone on his hands. He stared at phone for some time as if it was a foreign object.

_Should he call her? _

_Would she listen to him? _

_Would she even be awake?_

She had helped his marriage, his and Akane's relationship for years now, but he didn't want to disturb her. She had a life of her own now. She had been a great help to them during Sakura's custody battle. He knew she gave it her all to help Akane gain custody of Sakura but she failed. For once she had failed. She took it badly. She couldn't even look at Akane and him after the court had reached its decision. Still she was there for them.

He was disappointed with Akane. She had lashed out on her. Telling her that she didn't do a good enough job of representing them. She broke down and cried while Akane huffed and walked out of the courtroom. He was about to comfort her when her husband came into the room. He saw her crying and immediately engulfed her in a hug. Ranma could only give her husband an apologetic look. As he followed Akane. He kept his mouth shut since he knew she had taken the decision badly. He knew how hurt she must of felt when she lost Sakura. He didn't know why he wasn't quite affected with the decision though.

He loved the little girl. But he knew that Sakura's family made a mistake of giving her up for adoption. Sakura's mother was sorry for what she did. She had approached Ranma to apologise for causing so much grief. Ranma himself felt sympathetic towards Sakura's biological mother. He knew too well the emptiness of loosing your child. Akane had a miscarriage around 5 years ago. It was then that the doctor had told them that Akane wouldn't be able to conceive a child. It was probably due to the constant chaos that happened during their engagement. Akane didn't take the news very well. She wanted to be a mother. The desire to bring life into the world. That's why Akane was ecstatic when he finally agreed into adopting a child.

Then after a little while they were again happy until Sakura's biological parents wanted her back. He could understand what Akane was feeling. How would you feel when your happiness was snatched away from you? You'd feel devastated as Akane was but Akane didn't want to focus on anything but her pain. That's the reason she left. She didn't, couldn't stand to watch Sakura being held in the arms of her biological mother. She was unable to cope that she had lost Sakura, that she had yet lost another child. She went straight home and locked herself in the room and cried.

Ranma groaned and threw his head back to stop the tears from coming to his eyes. He told himself that he wouldn't cry. Grown men didn't cry. He was still holding the phone. He then leant forward and stared at it on his hand.

He swallowed hard.

He didn't even notice that he had started to shake. He needed to talk to someone. He watched as his fingers dialled the numbers. He absently put the phone in his hear and listened intently as he heard it ring.

His right hand holding the phone, his left arm rested on his knees as his left hand cradled his forehead. He sat there in the dojo in silence, listening as the phone continued to ring. He was about to hang up when he heard someone pick up the line. It was then that he hoped that it was she who picked up the phone. He was glad that she did.

"Hello?" came a tired feminine voice.

Funny how her voice used to bring annoyance and irritation to his ears is now, the same voice that he so desperately needed to hear.

"Nabiki" came his struggled reply.

"Ranma? What's wrong?" came her worried voice.

A simple question but the answer to her question rushed through his head, like a slide show of everything that had gone wrong. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he broke down. Tears that he fought so hard to keep at bay rushed and broke through.

He cried.

The one thing that he promised himself he wouldn't do. He wasn't a man. No, he was never man enough.

In the other line he could hear Nabiki's worried voice but all he could do was cry.

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Author's Note:  
_**  
_Hi everyone… What did you think? Sorry if the story is a bit brief but that's all that I can do for now. Hope you liked it. I'm still working on another 3 chapters for my other stories, so please bear with me…_

_I felt so sorry for Akane and Ranma… I can't even believe I wrote this… It sounds so cruel… I'm writing as fast as my fingers can type and as fast as my head can carry me…lol… Please review…._

**Ja Ne**


	4. Sick?

**_Disclaimer:  
_**

__

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I'm only here so I can practice my writing…_

_I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story, so again please don't sue!_

_I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Bold Italics **means sounds/signs_

_Italics means thoughts..._

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Previously:_**

_Ranma slowly crumbles and is in the pit of depression. Too much reflections about the past made him question his manhood. In desperation to talk to someone he called Nabiki… _

* * *

Nabiki was drained, she was tired. For the past couple of nights she had barely gotten any sleep. She took the result of court case badly. She knew she never should have represented family. It caused problems but pride got in the way. She was the best lawyer in the region. She has never lost a case before.

Then again most of the cases she handled where business cases, never Family Law but she told herself that it was a cinch. She studied Family Law before and knew how to handle the case. In theory of course, not in Practice.

_Who better to represent her baby sister than herself?_

She laughed at how impudent and proud she sounded. She knew better. She felt strong hands drew her closer to the warm body beside her. She turned her body to look at her husband and watched his sleeping form.

_So peaceful,_ she thought to herself as she gently caressed his cheek.

"I wonder what you dream of when your asleep" she whispered to herself.

She studied his face. He looked so happy, so content but she knew better. She was being unfair to him. Her heart pounded loudly to her ears. It felt like her heart beat will wake him up.

She loved him, she thought to herself as she looked at his sleeping form. She loved him.

Her fondness for him grew to love in time but it hurts to know. It hurts to know that she can't love him with all of her heart, only part of it but it has to be enough. Her love for him should be enough and yet when she looks at him, she feels her heart breaking. He never asked anything more from her, only for her to love him and she did as much as a wife can love her spouse, only it didn't feel as though that was enough.

She couldn't return his love for her equally. Sometimes she tries to push him away, but he was too damn understanding and it was too hard not to love someone like that.

_So why couldn't she?_

They had been married for 8 years now and was happy and content.

_What else could she want?_

She snuggled closer to him. She felt Kuno's strong arms wrapped around her, protectively and lovingly. She laid her head against his chest, where she could hear his heartbeat.

_I'm just being silly_, she told herself.

Kuno was her best friend, lover and husband. She does love him, that she knows with both heart and mind. She also cared for him deeply. She only wished that in time, she can give her heart to him entirely. She listened to his heart beat, its steady rhythm was soothing to her, and slowly lulled her to sleep.

She had barely shut her eyes when she heard the phone ring from the bedside table. Checking the clock near the phone she noted that it was already 1 in the morning. She felt Kuno grumble for her to leave it but she knew who ever it was wouldn't be calling at this hour if it wasn't important, they knew better than that.

She gently removed Kuno's arms around her and reached for the phone. It better be important.

She then wished it wasn't Kinnusuke calling her. He was causing enough problems to them already. His daily flirtations with her aggravated Kuno, which amuses her. Kuno looked adorable when he was jealous, though he didn't have anything to worry about. Kuno trusted her, he told her once himself, it was Kinnusuke he didn't trust. She looked at husband, who has shifted from the bed, and now his back was facing her. She then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Came her tired voice.

"Nabiki?" Came a strangled response.

"Ranma? What's wrong?" She asked recognising the voice in the other line.

There was a sudden pause in the other line, followed by heart wrenching sobs. He's crying she realised. She tried to coax him to talk to her but she was a little subdued since Kuno was sleeping. It was a good thing that they had a cordless phone. She got out of the warm bed and immediately felt the early morning chill. She made her way towards the door and headed toward the study.

"Ranma what is wrong? Did you and Akane have another row?" She asked, making her voice a little louder now that she was out of her husband's room, loud enough to get Ranma's attention to talk to her.

She was glad that she managed to get his attention and talked him to calm down. She waited for him to gather himself up. He sounded desperate on the phone. She was sort of happy when he had called. She thought they would never speak to her again after what had happened in court. She swallowed bitterly. She tried her best and she failed. For once in her life she failed. When it mattered the most she failed. She stopped her reverie and focused instead in listening to him voice his problems. To think she thought that once married they will live blissfully ever after. She saw how crazy they were with each other back then. There was no denying how much they cared for each other but what was happening to them was slowly unravelling them, slowly tearing them apart.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for them. No one deserves happiness better than the two of them but somehow, Kami has dealt them a bad hand. It was neither their fault. All she could do for them was listen and offer them advice, though she doesn't know why. She thought by now they should be talking to Kasumi or Tofu about marital problems. Kasumi and Tofu's marriage remained strong all these years and also sported two kids.

_Now theirs is a marriage that will last,_ She thought wistfully. She only wished her older sister lived close enough so she can confide in her, all her problems.

Ranma gradually calmed down. The more he talked to Nabiki, the more he felt himself feel much better. She listened to Ranma's heartache, doubts and insecurities. She reassured him that they only needed sometime to heal. Akane needed sometime to adjust and accept the bitter truth. She bit her lip as she felt tears well up her eyes.

Ranma heard Nabiki pause. He heard her whimper. He knew she was trying not to cry. He knew she was blaming herself about Sakura.

"It's not your fault Nabiki, you did your best." she heard him say.

"No Ranma, it is my fault. Don't you see? Maybe I overlooked something, or didn't try hard enough. Its because of me that Akane's heart is breaking. It's because of my carelessness that caused her and you your happiness." Ranma heard her berate herself.

"Carelessness? Nabiki, you did everything in your power to gain us custody of Sakura, you gave it your all Nabiki." Came his reply.

"I'm so sorry Ranma," she said wholeheartedly.

"Sorry for what?" She heard him say.

There was a long pause.

"Listen Nabiki, I really appreciate all your help. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me." he said before adding. "I owe you one,"

He heard her laugh at the other line.

"I'll put it in your tab Saotome, but for now please hang in there. Akane really does care for you, I'm sure she didn't mean anything she said. She was just angry that's all." She assured him.

It around 4 in the morning when Ranma finally hanged up on Nabiki. He felt incredibly better after talking to her. It felt like the baggage he was carrying was lifted from his shoulders. Nabiki was right.

_She was always right_, The simple thought made him smile. He definitely did owe her, he owed her a lot.

* * *

Nabiki walked quietly towards their bedchambers. She smiled as he saw Kuno tangled in the sheets, his bare chest looked very inviting. She tiptoed towards the bed and snuggled close to him. Kuno's hands automatically wound around her body pulling her closer. Their body fitting almost perfectly together.

_Like a glove_, She thought. She felt warmth envelope her. She looked at his slumbering face. How can she not love him wholeheartedly?

She felt her eyes grow heavier, soon she was fast asleep.

Kuno woke up two hours later. He reluctantly opened his eyes and soon he smiled. He loved waking up next to her every morning. How he enjoyed having her, waking up in her arms, her scent lingering around them, the warmth she was providing. It was such a chore having to get up every time. How he wished he could stay longer in bed. He tried to move away from her so he could further study her. But his tiny movement was met with a groan and then her body snuggling closer as if she'd been deprived of his warmth. He smiled broadly at her response.

He loved the tenderness she possessed, which only he and her family knew about. He was crazy about her that he knew. He couldn't believe that he deluded himself that he was happy back then, before Akane and Ranma had finally tied the knot, and when she left for China. Only when she had returned from China did he knew true happiness. He remembered the day she left for China vividly, and for an instant he felt his heart stop.

* * *

****

****

**_FLASHBACK...  
_**  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S LEAVING!" Kuno bellowed at Sasuke.

Sasuke cowered from his master. "It is true Master! I have heard that the Amazon Matriarch had a talk to mistress Tendo Nabiki about accompanying them back to China, something about further developing her skills and ensuring a peace treaty." Sasuke responded.

Kuno felt his heart constrict. It had only been a week since Akane and Ranma's wedding. Nabiki had confronted him about Akane and Ranma. Nabiki made him face the bitter truth, that Akane did indeed not love him. Nabiki even arranged for Akane to meet with him where he had heard her himself admit that she loved Ranma.

As for the pigtailed girl, Nabiki showed him Mousse's curse. When he did not believe it himself, Nabiki used instant Jusenkyo curse on him, enabling him to become a dog but only for a short period time. She then explained to him about the Jusenkyou curses and their victims, finally revealing to him the true identity of the pigtailed girl.

He remembered being very angry when the truth had finally sank in. He was made to look like such a fool. He had taken his anger out on Nabiki for fuelling his supposedly delusions, in which he himself was partly at fault. He then asked her if he enjoyed manipulating him and why she did what she did to him. Her answer surprised him the most.

"DESPITE OF EVERYTHING KUNO, I DID TRY TO TELL YOU A NUMBER OF TIMES! BUT IN TIME I STOPPED, AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT, I REALLY DID ENJOYED SPENDING TIME WITH YOU! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" She calmed down somewhat before continuing.

"Your probably one of my closest friends, I ever had and THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT HARD FOR ME TO ADMIT!" She yelled at him before turning around and running away from him.

It felt like she had slapped him. He remembered showing up to the wedding determined to ruin it. Akane and Ranma had a western type of wedding, probably an idea of Nabiki's. He also saw Nabiki there with the male chinese amazon, keeping an eye on him but that didn't stop him.

What stopped him however was when he saw the looks Ranma and Akane gave each other as she walked down the aisle. It was the look of love they gave each other.

He clutched his bokken tightly. It hurt to see them that way, it hurt to realised what a fool he has been. He bowed his head. Trying to hide his tears. He felt someone next to him, handing him a handkerchief. It was the chinese male amazon. He patted him on the back, as a gesture of kinship. It was at that moment that he decided to be happy for Akane. His eyes followed her descend toward the altar, his line of vision however wondered and then there she was, wearing her bridesmaid dress. She looked so beautiful.

_How could he not notice it before?_

_Because I am a fool that's why._ He told himself.

Mousse didn't leave his side. Nabiki probably told him to watch him. He laughed internally. They had nothing to worry about, not from him anyways now that he had seen the error of his ways.All of a sudden they heard a loud crash. His younger sister Kodachi entered the room.

She was wearing a black wedding dress, holding black roses and telling everyone to stop the wedding. She began to advance on Akane but Kuno stopped Kodachi's tirade. He asked Ranma to tell Kodachi who he loves, whom he admitted was Akane. Kodachi screamed in rage.

Mousse and Kuno moved and dragged her outside. Kuno hated to do it to his little sister but he had no choice. He called for Sasuke, who immediately appeared at their side. He ordered him to give Kodachi a mild sedative in order to calm her down. When the sedative took effect he ordered Sasuke to bring her home, in which the little ninja complied.

He and Mousse then went back to the wedding signalling them to continue. Akane wore the most beautiful gown Kuno has ever seen as she stood there with her bridesmaids, Kasumi and Nabiki while Ranma was accompanied by his best men, which was Ryoga and Ukyo. He had to admit that Ukyo looked handsome in a suit. When the wedding song began, it was then time for the wedding to proceed and it continued without any further hitch after that.

At the reception, Kuno mingled with the other guests. There were a lot of dancing, food and talking. It was happiness all around. However, he noticed Nabiki step outside of the reception hall. She seemed sad or was she tired? He didn't know. All he knew was he was making his way towards her.

"Hey," she said to him not turning around to face him.

"Hey," he replied back. He noted some dejectedness in her voice or was it only his imagination?

There was a long pause of silence. They stood there with each other. It felt strange standing alongside her. Strange yet comforting. There was no words exchanged between them but it felt like it was the best conversation he ever had. Testing the boundaries he stepped closer to her. She didn't flinch or move away. She remained where she was. Gathering enough courage he placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. He saw her lift up her hand. He thought she intended to remove his hand away from her person, but instead she clasped her hand around his and squeezed it, turned around and smiled.

He felt his heart stop. She was beautiful, especially when she smiled like that. Almost immediately he made a decision to always make her smile. He heard her say that she was heading back in. He followed her.

------

_NO! _

_HE COULDN'T LET IT HAPPEN! _

_HE CAN'T LET HER OUT OF HIS LIFE YET!_

His mind screamed as he raced down the towards the Marina. Not when he just realised he cares for her! He pushed his way out of the crowd.

_I'M NEARLY THERE! _

_WAIT! _

His mind screamed once again

He ignored the fire building up his legs. He was out of breath and severely gasping for air, but he ignored his limbs and continued running. He saw the ship. He was nearly there!

The sound of the horn of the ship made his heart sank as he saw the ship that carried the Amazons and Nabiki began to set sail. NO!

He screamed. "NOOO!"

He saw the ship, sail away. He saw the others, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse, Saotomes and the Tendos waving goodbye. He was too late. Too late. He felt his heart constrict and overwhelming pain washed over him. He didn't even get to say goodbye. He didn't think anyone saw him arrive and he didn't care. Soon the others left the dock. Only he remained. He sat by the dock and watched as the ship vanished from the horizon. Carrying the girl he cared about with it.

_**END FLASHBACK...**_

****

****

* * *

He waited for her at that dock for 3 days, wishing the ship would come back but it didn't. He then thought about following her.

_But then what? _

_What if she didn't feel the same way? _

_What if she rejected him? _

He nearly died that day. It took every amount of strength he had to get himself together.

And now here she is, sleeping beside him. Her arms around him, snuggled against him. Married to him. He couldn't be any happier! He then gently kissed her on her forehead, making her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning anata," she said huskily.

"Good morning Nab-Chan." he replied back.

"Have you been awake long?" she asked.

"I don't know, I got distracted when I gazed at your lovely slumbering form," he replied back before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" she asked him barely out of breath when he finally pulled away from her lips.

"Work can wait but for now, I think I won't be able to wait." he replied before capturing her lips once again.

Nabiki wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their bodies filled the space between them. His hand caressed her body the way his mouth caressed her. She responded to him passionately, moaning in delight. They made love slowly, passionately, savouring each other. They're love making gradually became fierce, taking them to new heights of ecstasy and climax.

It was 9 in the morning when Kuno phoned in sick. Actually Kuno didn't really care. He was in charge of the business, the business can survive a day without him. He whistled as he cooked breakfast, wearing only his black satin robe. He felt two arms encircle his waist and felt her body pressed against his.

_This is simply heaven_, he thought to himself. She gave him a quick kiss in the cheek before she headed to the enormous refrigerator to get the milk and juice and set them on the table before going to the percolator to turn it on to make both themselves coffee.

They talked about idle things during breakfast. He felt like they were still hormonal teenagers that couldn't get enough of each other. He certainly couldn't get enough of her. After clearing up, Nabiki excused herself to take a shower.

A few minutes later her husband joined her.

In a few hours, Nabiki called in at work. She phoned in sick…

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Author's Notes:  
_**  
_What do you think? _

_LOL. _

_No the story isn't finished yet… _

_It sound like it though but I assure you its not… Like it or hate it? Please review! _

_Trust me you have no idea what I have instored for the next chapters and if your dying to know then I suggest you review this story quickly! _

_The more reviews the better! _

_Also please read and review my other FICS Please! I've already removed one story… I dont want to remove another… _

_till the next episode then! CYA later! Got to BOUNCE!_

**Ja Ne  
**


	5. What My Heart Says

**Disclaimer:**

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I'm only here so I can practice my writing…_

_I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story, so again please don't sue!_

_I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Bold Italics **means person on the other line of the phone_

_Italics means thoughts..._

* * *

****

****

**Previously:**

_Ranma had a talk with Nabiki, in which she reassures him that he had nothing to worry about. Unaware that Nabiki was also having doubts. Kuno recalls the moment he realised he cared for Nabiki._

* * *

Kuno couldn't help but grin, he was happy. Deliriously happy. Lying beside him was the woman he loved and cherish. The only thing missing now to make everything complete was for them to have a child. At first he didn't really like the idea. For one, he didn't know how to raise a child and was scared that he wouldn't be a good father, just like his own. The other was he was afraid of the losing Nabiki, she looked so fragile.

He heard stories about women who had difficulties giving birth, most of them die in surgery. He shivered thinking of what may happen to Nabiki. Nabiki was only 29 years of age, yet still he was scared for her but the more they prolonged making a child the more at risk Nabiki was.

"What is wrong Kuno-Chan?" She asked him, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"I was just thinking." He replied while he caressed her hair.

"Don't strain yourself too much love." She smirked at him.

"Why you!" He warned, then began to tickle her.

Nabiki laughed and squirmed beside him.

"K-kuno-Chan... S-stop!" She begged in between breaths as tears began to fall from her eyes. Kuno gently wiped them away and then captured her lips with his own.

"So tell me what's on your mind," She asked him once he released her.

"I was thinking, maybe perhaps its time for us to have a child," He answered her. He saw her stiffen a bit, as though he had slapped her.

"Kuno I... I don't know..." She answered him in all honesty. Kuno felt somewhat angry at her response and began to frown.

"Why?"

"I don't think I'm ready to have a child yet Tachi," She answered and then turned away from him.

"Why not? Where both of age, and have the financial security and we both love each other... I don't really see what the problem is," He said rather irritated.

_"Why was she being difficult?"_

I'm just not ready yet ok!" She replied rather harshly as she turned to face him.

_Why was he angry at her?_

"Look, I don't think, this is the right time to have a baby. There's still a lot of loose ends we need to straighten out," She added more rationally.

"Such as?" He asked coldly.

_Why does it seem like she doesn't want to have his child? _He now sat up on the bed, looking down at her.

"Tachi be reasonable about this. So far, we barely see each other because of our careers." She reasoned. Hoping that he will let the subject drop. She began to sit up as well to face him.

"We both know we can work around that. There's something else isn't there? Tell me what's really bothering you Nab-Chan." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

_Can she really tell him the reason she's so adamant in having his child? _

_Could she tell him that the reason she cant give him a child was because she was unsure of her love for him? _

_That she was afraid to wake up one morning and realised she no longer loved him? _

_That she didn't want a child to be stuck in the middle when that day comes?_

"I just can't." She said as she began to cry. He can ask anything from her but not a child. Not yet. Not when she isn't sure of her feelings.

Kuno sighed. He made her cry. He was such a bastard. He gathered her into his arms and enveloped her into hug. Rocking her back and forth. Trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry love for raising my voice, I was a bit angry that's all." He said trying desperately to soothe her.

"It just felt like you don't want to have a child with me," he added.

"But I do," She replied.

She really did want to have a child with him. She knew he would make such a good father. If she wasn't so screwed up right now she would gladly give him a child. But she cant. It would be unfair to him and herself if she did, not only to both of them but for the child as well. Then there was Akane. She didn't know how Akane entered her thoughts but it did. She can't have a child knowing she cost her sister her own. She must have said her sister's name out loud cause the next thing she knew Kuno began to berate himself.

"I'm so sorry love. I'm such a bastard. I didn't even consider how you felt about this. I should have know why you're so reluctant about this but you have to understand, what happened to Akane is not your fault, you did your best." He replied, trying to reassure her.

"Oh Tachi! I can't have a baby knowing I've cost Akane her own. Not until I have made right by her," She answered him. It was the truth. She told herself. Partially anyways. It will at least buy her some time to sort her feelings out.

"Very well, but you also have to understand that, Us planning to have a baby has nothing to do with her. It is our mutual decision and I wont force you to." He resigned. He felt like such a fool for even bringing up the topic. He ruined such a perfectly good moment.

"Oh Tachi!" Was all she could say, before hugging him. She didn't deserve him. She thought to herself. He was so nice to her, so understanding, so caring.

_Why couldn't she love him wholeheartedly?_

She felt her eyes water, bringing about fresh tears.

Kuno felt her tears fall on his bare shoulder. He looked at her face and looked intently in her eyes.

"Ssshhh... There now, no more tears alright?" He said as he gently wipe her tears away with her fingers and giving each eyelid an affectionate kiss.

_How can things be the way it was?_

Kuno wasn't hard to fall for. He is kind, understanding, patient and sweet. Times have changed. It has been over for years now. She should have been able to move on. She thought she could get pass this. After all, Kuno may not be her first love but at least he reciprocated her feelings of affection and loved her more than life itself. She did care for him. She cared about him more than anything than she can imagine, but it isn't as strong as she felt for the love she had lost.

Nabiki intertwined her hands on the back of his neck and lifted her face so that she can kiss him. His lips tasted salty with tears. Her tears. Her heart ached. What her heart says is different from what her mind was telling her. Life is so cruel.

* * *

****

****

**_Weeks Passed..._**

There had been little changed. Ranma and Akane continued to argue. Every time they fought harsher words were exchanged. Almost every night, Ranma slept at the dojo. It was becoming like a ritual. every time they fought, a tiny part of Ranma's heart breaks. Slowly beginning to feel numb.

Each time she yells at him, a tiny piece of his heart breaks, each time she called him names, his heart aches, each time she questions his man hood, a seed of hate is planted. Still he tried his best. In this battle, he planned never to loose.

Every night he checks on her. Every time he gazed at her form, his heart created havoc. He was drowning, suffocating. He was tired. Slowly getting tired. He no longer see her as the one he loved. As each day passed by, she slowly became a stranger.

Akane laid still in bed. She pretended she was asleep. She was aware of Ranma's presence. She had been aware of him always checking up on her as she sleeps or when he thinks she's asleep. Her heart ached.

_How could she treat him the way she does? _

_How could she say those nasty things to him? _

_Does she still love him? _

_Does she even care for him?_

Akane cried. Tears poured from her eyes as she silently sobbed. She wasn't good enough for him. He was too good for her. He may be cursed and almost all his life he suffered being used and abused, still he was a better person. He had proven himself countless of times even if the odds where against him. He was simply too much for her. Her insecurities came rushing back as though the flood gates had been opened. He deserved someone better. He was perhaps better off with Ukyo, Shampoo and perhaps even Kodachi. It was better that way.

_Would it be much easier if it had happened that way? _

_Would it really?_

Her eyes burned with tears.

It is easier this way. She kept telling herself. That by doing this she was protecting him. Driving him away from her. Lessening the pain.

_Their pain._

_Her pain._

She saw it in his eyes, the look of aloofness in them. She felt like she was being scorned. Mock by everyone because she wasn't a complete woman. Her pain intensifies.

Every time he looked affectionately at her, her heart breaks. She can't and never will be able to give him a child.

_HELL!_

She couldn't even keep a child that wasn't born from her! It hurt to know he will not father a son or daughter to call his own. To call their own. Yet still he stood beside her. Treating her like fine China or glassware.

_WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN UNDERSTANDING!_

The more she pushed, the more he comforted her. The more she yelled at him, the more soothing and sweet words came from him. When she hits him, he looks at her forlornly. She tried to be strong. But it was simply too much. The pain was driving her mad! Her anger was driving her mad! She wants to get away. She wanted to runaway. She noticed he was hardly at home now. Most probably to avoid confrontation with her. She doesn't know what was wrong with her. She still cared for him deeply.

_But loved him?_

She doesn't know. For the very first time she admitted to herself, that she was scared. Frightened even.

Realisation hit her harder than any punch, curse or insult that she had ever experienced before. She was no longer in love with him. She still cares for him, but not the strong kind of love she had felt for him before.

_How could she love him when it was him who was tearing her apart? _

He may not raised his hand on her or abused her physically or mentally but she was suffocating from the love he was so generously giving her.She was getting sick and tired of being treated with kid gloves. She wanted to leave and find herself once again. She thought about her decision. Ranma may not be aware of this but she frequently called her sister Kasumi.

* * *

Kasumi of course comforted her, but it didn't lessen nor reduced her pain. It sometimes annoyed her that her oldest sister would side with Ranma at times. Even her oldest sister preferred Ranma over her. She then called her two best friends Yuka and Sayuri for advice. Again Sayuri was like Kasumi and would defend Ranma. It was Yuka who advised her that perhaps they could see a marriage counsellor before proposing a time out.

She smiled when Yuka proposed having a counsellor to intervene. It would be what her sister Nabiki would advice of her doing. She missed Nabiki. She hasn't spoken to her since the court decision. Then the feeling of anger took over. She then felt angry at her sister.

_It was her fault. _

_It was her fault they lost Sakura. _

_She didn't try hard enough._

But deep down, at the back of her head she knew it wasn't so. Nabiki did the best she could. It still didn't reduce her anger. She hated to admit this but she was jealous of her sisters.

They were both blissfully married. Kasumi was married with Tofu and had two adorable kids. Nabiki was married to Kuno who treated her like a queen. Out of the two older sisters, she guessed she envied Nabiki the most.

While Nabiki still hasn't got kids of her own she was sure that if Nabiki wanted to, she can easily produce them. She had a successful career in what is thought to be a man's world. She was rich and a husband that was so ever faithful. They both, had already travelled the world. In fact it was them that gave her father and her new mother Hinako Ninomiya and the Saotomes' money to go travelling. She sometimes wondered what would have happened if she chose _Kuno?_

While she was sure he was quite derange, he had proven himself when he changed. She shook her head in denial. She knew the marriage wouldn't have lasted since he only lusted over her.

_Ryoga?_

That would have been something. They will end up travelling together, having numerous adventures together, but in the end she will be lonely. If she didn't travel with him, he would surely be lost for days, perhaps even for months or years.

_Shinnusuke?_

It would have worked out, if he could just remember her.

She smiled. Countless suitors came to her head. She imagined what her life would have turned out if she had ended up with them. She smiled bitterly when she came to the conclusion that none of them would have turned out all well. Deep inside she knew that in what ever way she looked at it, she would have never been happy because they were not Ranma. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest. 

"Oh Ranma." She whispered softly as her eyes continued to blur her vision.

Normally she would have P-Chan with her right about now. She sighed. If P-chan was here right now she will be hugging her pet instead of her knees. She would be talking to her little pet right now about her angst. She smiled grimly. Funny how he suddenly just disappeared after the wedding. She was used to him coming and going, for days a time but never this long.

She reasoned that her pet ran away. She always knew her pet didn't like Ranma. It may sound silly but it seemed like her pet was jealous of Ranma. It probably dawned to her pet that it was not the only love of her life now. She smiled wryly. While she prided herself of knowing her pet was smart even as smart as a human, she was quite sceptical about her conclusion. So she sought her sisters for help.

She had asked her sisters about this. Her sister Kasumi just assured her that perhaps P-chan had an owner and that's probably why it sported a bandanna and perhaps this time he stayed with its master. While she accepted her older sister's reassurance, a look from Nabiki told her otherwise. There was something about the look that she gave her that made her believe that she knew something.

Another factor that she envied from her sister. Brains. She was smart. She wasn't afraid to use it. She always used her brains to her advantage. Manipulating people to her liking. Moulding them. As if she was a God! She smiled as she remembered her older sister's scams. While her sister considered herself to be above everybody else because of the power she holds above everyone's heads, it left her isolated. Alone. She smiled bitterly. She did hold a grudge against her sister. While she appreciated all that she has done to arrange and settle the fiancé fiasco. She felt that she earned, No, deserved what her sister did.

_After all, wasn't it Nabiki's fault that the first wedding was a disaster?_

_Wasn't it Nabiki's fault that she incited the other girls interests in Ranma by loaning him off and selling pictures of him?_

_It was all Nabiki's fault._

It was only right for her to fix things and take responsibility for them.

Tomorrow, she would talk to Ranma. She will talk to him.

* * *

**At the Dojo:**

Ranma had the phone. For weeks now he had listened to her advice. She had been most helpful, but no matter what he did, they always ended up fighting. It was no longer enough to talk to her on the phone. He needed comfort. Face to face confrontation. To see if she was true. If she indeed was helping him. He supposed he is being a bit sceptical, but he no longer trusted his instincts. His emotions. He needed to talk to her.

_Whoever thought that the voice he used to dread was now the only voice he anticipated in hearing?_

The phone rang. It went on ringing. Then he heard an audible click. A male groggy voice came on.

"_**Hello?"**_

Silence.

**_"Hello?"_**

Ranma hung up. He felt stupid. All he needed to do was ask for Nabiki. It was only natural that Kuno would pick up the phone. But somehow he couldn't ask him if he could talk to his wife. Somehow it didn't sound right. It sounded inappropriate.

_How could it be so inappropriate? _

_What was wrong with her brother-in-law calling her?_

With new determination he rang once again.

* * *

Kuno was pissed.

_Who could be ringing at this hour?_

He was about to pick up the phone to tell off whoever it was calling when Nabiki beat him to it. All she did was smile at him and his annoyance suddenly went away. He looked at her, shaking his head and went back to sleep.

Nabiki smiled at Kuno. He looked so cute when he was annoyed. She figured out who could be ringing. It must be Ranma.

_Although why did he hang up on Kuno?_

She had told Kuno that Ranma and Akane were having marital problems at the moment, so from time to time Ranma called her. There are times that he would call her at nights like these, when he reached the end of his tether. Which wasn't common. She noticed that he hasn't really called her this late anymore. She just figured they must have reconciled their differences.

"Hello?" She asked softly, careful not to disturb her husband.

"Nabiki?" Ranma's voice answered from the other line. 

"Yeah, its me." She answered him as she got up from the bed and began to head towards the study.

"What's wrong Ranma?" She asked.

Ranma then began to relate his tale of angst to Nabiki. Nabiki sat on the leather couch with her legs tucked underneath as she listened intently, only interrupting him only to give her advice. Once they had passed the angsty part of the conversation, they try and forget the issue, by changing the subject to a much lighter conversation.

"Ranma was it you who rang before when Kuno-Chan picked up?" She asked wondering. There was a lengthy pause before he answered.

"Yeah" This caused Nabiki to frown.

"Why didn't you answer him and simply hanged up?" She asked rather curiously. She saw how irritated her husband was when he told her that the person just hanged up on him.

"I thought I dialled the wrong number?" He said hesitantly. There was no way he was going to tell her that calling her felt somewhat wrong.

Especially when Kuno picked up. She seemed to have accepted his reason though.

"I see." She said hiding the humour in her voice.

"Your laughing aren't you?" He asked her. He can just imagine her making fun of him.

"No I'm not, why do you say that Saotome?" She asked him playfully. To tell the truth, she was quite shocked that he knew she found his antics amusing.

"I don't know, I can just tell." He replied. He realised he was now smiling. He can actually picture Nabiki smiling in the other line. Not her usual smirk but a real smile.

"Trust you to be clueless." She teased.

"It's not my fault." He tried to defend himself which made her laugh.

It wasn't long till they began to talk about the past. They began to reminisce about the various stuff that happened. It also didn't take long till the conversation became more serious and more heavy.

"There was also another reason I called." He asked somewhat nervously and seriously. "What is it Ranma-kun?"

"I was hoping to talk to you"

"We're already talking Ranma." She teased him, in the hopes of lightening the conversation.

"Not like that but as in person." He replied. There he said it. He finally go it off of his chest. Nabiki frowned.

"What for?" It was a perfectly reasonable question to ask.

"I just want to talk to you in person, perhaps catch up on old times." He answered. There was something more to his answer than what he lead on and that made her panic.

_Perhaps it has gotten much worst with Akane than she expected?_

He seemed so desperately want some companionship.

_Which made her wonder why? _

_Why of all people would he want to sought her companionship above all others? _

She shook her head, he just wants to talk to someone. Someone to listen to him. She had been helping him through his problems. It is only natural that he wants to talk to her and seek out her company.

"Alright. Sure. Where would you like to meet?" She asked him.

"How about at Omi? Tomorrow morning?" He asked. Omi was a newly built coffee shop.

"Sure, I think I can spare the time." She answered him.

After talking about the meeting arrangements, they both said their farewells and hanged up. Nabiki went back to bed with mixture of excitement and dread. Unknown to her that Ranma also felt the same way, excitement and dread.

* * *

__

__

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well that's it for now... What do you think? Things will get really interesting as the next chapter is written... _

_I thought I should write about Akane's feelings since I've already written Nabiki, Ranma and Kuno's. _

_I originally planned to have Akane's feelings as a separate chapter entitled "Smile" as she portrays different smiles when she thought about her life, as you can tell from the story but I figured it will only drag the story even longer._ _Thus making this chapter longer than I anticipated..._

_Do you like how the story is progressing so far? Please send me review! Id really appreciate to know what you think of this fic. Till then._

**  
Ja Ne,  
(",)**


	6. JEALOUSY AND NEW RIVALS?

**_Disclaimer:_**  
_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki. Now on with the show…_

* * *

**Previously:**

****

_Akane was reflecting her relationship with Ranma and her sisters. Tatewaki expressed his desire to have a child to a very reluctant Nabiki and Ranma plans to meet up with Nabiki in the hopes that his instincts were not leading him astray._

* * *

_  
_Morning came. Akane reluctantly got up. She felt so cold and alone. For the past couple of nights, she had slept alone in their bed. The bed seems huge and empty. She fought the desire to cry. She had done a lot of crying to last her a lifetime. Things were just not the same anymore. She knew that she and Ranma where drifting apart. The truth couldn't hurt anymore than she felt. She felt empty. No. Not empty. Just lonely. She should be happy being with Ranma. But after what had transgressed between them, it was hard to keep up the façade. Ranma should be getting up by now. She thought.

She began to freshen herself up before heading downstairs. Reluctantly she glanced at the dojo. She was drawn to it, knowing Ranma was there, perhaps still asleep. They had another argument last night, and as usual it ended badly. Akane didn't know what to think or feel anymore. She pursed her lips and was now more determined to talk to Ranma at breakfast. She will take Yuka's advice and try and convince Ranma to go with her and see a marriage counsellor. She tore her gaze away from the dojo and headed to the kitchen. It was time to make breakfast.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Kuno residence:**

Nabiki woke up earlier than Kuno, despite the fact that she slept in the early hours of dawn. She wasn't a morning person, but since her marriage, she had been getting up early to prepare their breakfast. Still groggy, she freshened herself up. She had a routine. First get into a cold shower to wake her body up then after dressing up head downstairs towards the kitchen to have a cup of coffee to wake up her mind. Then prepare breakfast.

She smiled as she remembered how Kasumi used to wake up early to prepare breakfast for their family. She never did really appreciate her older sister for the stuff she did around the house. Only now that she was married did she understand what drives Kasumi to wake up early in the morning. Love drove her older sister to wake up early in the morning to serve them, to make sure they were fed and well cared for. The feeling itself was quite fulfilling.

She smiled as she remembered how everyone assumed she didn't know how to cook. Only Kasumi knew otherwise. While she was perfectly able to employ her domestic skills, she kept them hidden. Back then she believed that if she showed any of her domestic skills, she will be expected to use them. Just like Kasumi has. She will be tied down to her family and while she loved and cared for them, she already carried the responsibility of keeping the family finances afloat.

While she loved her family, she feared she may never be able to spread her wings and become completely independent if she had become submissive like her older sister. Kasumi, to forever serve her family, abandoning her own dreams and her own needs, always putting her family first. While she loved her family, Nabiki didn't think she can be that altruistic or selfless enough to sacrifice her dreams. She had suffered enough. She promised herself back then, that this was one of the things she will keep hidden from them. All she ever wanted was to be herself.

_To be free. _

_Free of the responsibilities she had carried. _

_Free to be herself. _

_Just to be free._

She smiled inwardly. She was now free. Yet she still felt trapped. Trapped by her own emotions. Sometimes, Nabiki thought if it was wise to have finally opened herself up years ago. With all the chaos that went on, she didn't even realise that the wall of ice she had built around herself was slowly crumbling and melting. She found herself more vulnerable than anything, yet happy in the same time. Not like before, where she felt safe but alone. Though when she thought about it. She wouldn't have changed anything if she was given a chance to.

Everything was already set in motion. The deed was done. The choice was done. She had made her choice. Now she has to live with it. It still didn't stop from bothering her though. Nabiki was surprised to find a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. Rather than try and get away from it, she leaned back against its powerful chest. She can feel the beating of its heart from her back. She soon felt lips kiss the side of her neck.

"Good morning anata" She said. 

Kuno just mumbled in response to her. Still too busy kissing her neck.

He then moved to her ear and mumbled. "You belong in bed, not in the kitchen Na-chan."

"If you keep this up, we will end up in bed. And I doubt you have enough vigour to keep up." Nabiki grinned.

Kuno let her go and pouted.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast." She ordered.

"Yes, mam!." He said as he gave her a mock salute.

Nabiki laughed and then began to serve their breakfast, in the formal dinning area. Though there are helpers/servants to do the cooking, Nabiki insists in preparing Tatewaki his breakfast. After all, because of their busy schedule, there are times that they barely see each other. So as much as possible, Nabiki likes to be able to do something for her husband. A little thing that was never missed by Tatewaki.

Tatewaki cherish these little moments they have. Tatewaki looked up from his food and observed his wife eat. Even now, she is still beautiful. Is it even possible for a person to be even more radiant everyday? Tatewaki shook his head. To think that he was deluded into loving her younger sister. No it was not love. Merely a transference. An illusion. A crazy infatuation. He was glad to have finally snapped out of his obsession and saw what was right in front of him. Just then the dinning phone began to ring.

Nabiki got up from her seat and answered the phone. She frowned before handing the cordless phone towards Tatewaki.

"It's Mariko." She said crisply, before sitting down again and resumed eating.

Tatewaki couldn't hide his smirk. He knew Nabiki was upset. Perhaps even jealous. She always looked so cute when she was angry. He answered the phone and true to her word, it was Konjo Mariko. His business partner. Nabiki listened as her husband talked on the phone. She doesn't know why but every time the woman calls, she just bristled.

She had met Mariko in several occasions, even talked to her. But every time she saw her with her husband, she just gets very angry.

_Could this be jealousy? _

_NO_

_Then why the hell did her grip tightened on the utensils?_

She had heard stories that there was more than business going on when her husband and this woman was around each other but she never took any heed on it. Kuno would never betray her. Would he? True enough, Mariko is very attractive. With gold Blonde hair, porcelain skin and a body to die for. Add her flirtatious manners and seductive eyes and you got one hell of a problem in your hands. Ok. _Maybe she is a tad jealous of her_, but not by looks or physicality, but the closeness she has with her husband and his family.

Mariko is a close friend of Kodachi. Until now she and Kodachi barely get along. Mariko's family and the Kuno's family have been close for years, that's why everyone was pleased, when both Tatewaki and Mariko took over the business and began a merger, 5 years ago. She was stopped from her musings when her husband hanged up the phone and started to get up.

"I'm sorry anata, but I'm afraid I have to go and get ready. Thank you for the lovely breakfast." He said, before approaching her and giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Nabiki tried not to show any displeasure from her features.

"Your upset?" he pointed out.

"No. Why? Should I be?" She replied back, nonchalantly.

"You know what?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"You looked so cute when your upset." He said. Before pinching her nose lightly and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before he left the dinning room.

"I'm not upset!" She called out after him.

* * *

**Tendo Residence:**

Unfortunately in the Tendo residence, they didn't share the same jovial atmosphere as in the Kuno's.

"What do you mean your going out today?" Akane asked, blatantly obvious that she was upset over Ranma's declaration.

"That's just it. I'm going out today. I have some errands to do." Ranma answered in patience.

"You can't go out today, we are going out somewhere today." Akane informed him.

"When did you decide this?" He asked her.

"Last night." She informed him.

"Without asking me if I had any plans today?" He pointed out to her.

"Why are you being difficult about this? If it was some errand I'm sure you can do it later on today, Or are you meeting up with some other girl?" She asked full menace in her voice.

"BY KAMI AKANE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE BEEN THROUGH THIS! I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!" Ranma couldn't hold it any longer and raised his voice.

"THEN PROVE IT!" Akane challenged him, as she abruptly stood up as she slammed her palms on the table.

Still seething, Ranma counted up to ten in his head to keep his anger in check. After making sure he has calmed down a little, he got up and made his way towards the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Akane called out.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." He answered before finally walking out the door.

Leaving Akane, still fuming in anger. He heard a loud crash, but didn't bother looking back instead he just kept walking.

"When did we become like this?" He asked himself as he continued to walk. Not really caring where he was going to end up.

"Why can't she trust me?" He said to himself, unconsciously clenching his fists.

* * *

His eyes was blurring from the tears that tries to escape. He slumped in a nearby telegraph pole (or electricity poles). His head bent. His fringe covering most of his features, especially his eyes from other people's view. If a person looked clearly enough they would see drops of tears coming from his face and down to the concrete pavement.

He was slowly getting tired. Tired of caring. Hoping and wishing that they will live happily ever after. Its been 10 years but it seemed like an eternity. In that 10yrs of being married he can only remember a few happy, cherished memories. Most of that 10 yrs were more about fighting, and Akane not trusting him. Is that how she truly sees him?

Again he began to walk. His head down and his shoulders hunched. The picture of a man defeated. He continued to walk until he suddenly felt something inside him, telling himself to look up in front him. He stopped and gave in to the invisible voice. What he saw confused him.

He was across the street from the Kuno mansion. He didn't know how or why he got there. He merely just stood there and watched. He saw the enormous ebony gates open, as it made way for a black Mercedes Benz to go and drove pass. From where he was standing he saw the driver. At the back seat he saw a familiar person sitting next to the window. It was Tatewaki Kuno.

* * *

Nabiki had just about finished getting ready. She was wearing a black designer blazer with matching min skirt which had slits on the side. She wore a white slip underneath the blazer as well as low heeled pumps. It looked sexy as well as professional. She was just about to get the keys to her car, when the door bell rang. Cursing inwardly, she turned around and went to the front door. Ready to tell whoever it was ringing that she was about to leave or they didn't want to buy anything. She was surprise however when she saw who the person was that greeted her.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kinnusuke asked over the phone.

"Positive." said the voice on the phone.

"I don't see why your doing this." Kinnusuke asked. Intrigued why this person was helping him, in trying to seduce Nabiki.

He didn't really trust people. Especially people who he has never met. But this person just called him up right out of the blue and confronted him about his attraction to the middle Tendo Girl. He felt sudden attraction to her years ago when they first met. She intrigued him like no other woman has. He decided to make her his, only to realise upon his return, that she was already married and to Kuno Tatewaki no less.

"I have my reasons." Said the voice on the phone.

"Such as?" Kinnusuke inquired. 

"Revenge." the voice answered in a clipped tone.

"And by helping you, I will get Nabiki?" Kinnusuke questioned. It just sounded too good to be true. "Yes." 

"Why should I believe you?" Kinnusuke asked.

"Because…" the voice paused.

"By helping you, I get what I want. We both get what we want, in the end. Isn't that enough?" the voice inquired.

"Very well then." Kinnusuke replied.

"Can I expect your cooperation?" the voice asked.

"For now." Kinnusuke replied before he hanged up.

In the other side of the line, the person smiled.

* * *

"Just a little bit more, wait just a little bit more and I will get my revenge." The person said to itself, as it leaned back against the reclining leather couch. Sipping red wine.

"Good things happen to those who wait, and I've waited for so long. After all, revenge is best serve cold." The person told itself before laughter filled the dark, office room.

* * *

Nabiki was quite surprise to see Ranma at her front door. They were meant to meet up later that day after 3pm. By looking at him he looked like hell. He looked so worn out and tired. His shoulders were slumped forward and his head bent. His normal confident aura that normally surrounds him was gone. Only this bleak apparition in front of her. It made Nabiki wonder what happened. But before she could as him, his head lifted, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"Oh, your about to head to work." He said a bit surprised and dejectedly.

"Uhm, Yes I am actually." She replied back as she bit her lower lip. What is she to do?

"Sorry for bothering you, I should go and let you be on your way then." He said before stepping aside and ready to turn around and leave.

Nabiki hesitated.

_What was she suppose to do? _

_She can't just let him leave? _

It's obvious he needed someone to talk to. Besides just by looking at him, he looks like he doesn't want to be alone right now.

"Won't you come in for a bit and have some coffee? I still have a few hours to go anyways till work start." She lied.

_But what else could she do?_

"Wont you be late?" Ranma asked hesitantly.

"No, I wont. Besides I'm only suppose to read some old case files anyways. I can do them later." She reassured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked yet again.

"Saotome, I'm not going to ask you twice. Now either come in or I'll drag you sorry carcass in." She warned light heartedly. As she stepped aside to let him in.

* * *

Ranma hesitantly walked in. the Kuno mansion was huge. He was there countless of times years ago, but mostly cause he was drugged up by Kodachi. He never really had the chance to stop and absorb the whole ambience of the place. He noticed how the place looked brighter than before, the last time he was there. The impression of danger was no longer there as well. The traps were probably disabled when Nabiki and Tatewaki married.

Nabiki lead him towards the kitchen. Where she turned on the percolator to make some coffee. She motioned for him to sit down on one of the stools, as she went to the fridge to make him something to eat. All the while not noticing Ranma, closely watching her actions.

Ranma couldn't believe that the person in front of him was Nabiki. The same Nabiki that used him and loaned him off to his fiancées years ago. The same Nabiki that wouldn't lift a finger to help around the house unless you ask her or pay her. He shook his head. He already knew she had changed. It was just remarkable how much she had changed though.

"What are you smiling at Saotome?" Nabiki asked him. Snapping him out of his reverie.

"Nothing. Just remembering, something from the past." He replied back.

"Must be _Something_, if it could make you smile like that." Nabiki replied. In which was true. Judging from the way he looked earlier, he didn't look like he would be able to smile again.

"Let's just say, it's a shock in the system." He replied still smiling.

Nabiki raised one of her delicately shaped eyebrows at the comment. Before going towards the percolator and serving herself and Ranma a cup of coffee.

"So what brings you here?" She asked. She could have slapped herself for the lack of tack. Seeing the effects of her question.

She saw his face crumble. His smile disappeared, replaced by a crestfallen expression instead. Nabiki inwardly swore at herself.

"I don't know." he answered her truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked him.

He remained silent. 

"You and Akane had another fight didn't you?" She asked him. Biting her lower lip.

He remained silent. But his silence told her she was right.

Nabiki decided instead to change the subject.

"What I meant to ask was, why are you here now? I though we talked about meeting at Omi today after 3pm?" She asked him.

Ranma sighed. Then explained what happened to her at breakfast.

"It's alright you know. You could have just rang me up, if you cancelled. It's ok." She told him. Trying to reassure him. Feeling a bit guilty that they had another row because of her.

"It wasn't that. It's just that she didn't even considered asking me, you know? And then accusing me of seeing another woman, having an affair. I just couldn't take it anymore so I just walked out." he explained.

"Gomen, Ranma." Nabiki apologised.

"What for?" he asked.

"Because of me, You and Akane had a fight." She explained as she took her cup towards the sink to wash it. Turning her back to him.

"It wasn't your fault Nabiki. Besides it was me who invited you to go out and meet up with me." He assured her.

"Still…" She said turning around to face him.

"Don't worry about it." He said. For a moment their eyes met. 

Silence filled the room.

"I think I should head off to work now." Nabiki excused herself.

"I'll walk out with you." Ranma said as he got up. Taking his cup towards the sink to wash it.

"Just leave it. The house cleaner will come by today." She told him.

They both made their way towards the front door. Nabiki picked up her briefcase and keys, while Ranma waited for her. She locked the doors and turned on the alarm system before turning to Ranma asking him if he would like to get dropped off at the Tendo Dojo.

Ranma declined. Instead he walked her towards her silver BMW car.

"Are you sure?" She asked once she was in the car. Her windows rolled down. The car already revved up.

Ranma leaned on the car window sill and shook his head. Before telling her to drive carefully. In that instant Ranma almost froze. His face was merely inches away from Nabiki. Their eyes met yet again. Blue eyes meeting her Chocolate browns. His heart beat quickened. But he pushed the feeling away and bid his farewell as he pulled away from her car window.

Nabiki waved as she drove out of the driveway. Leaving Ranma standing there. Waving back at her. He remained standing there until he could no longer see her silver car and began to make his way home. Feeling a little bit lighter than before.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Well what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to update… been too busy and Sick lately… So as a bonus I made it kinda longer… lol… Also experiencing some major writer's block… Hope you all like it… _

_Please review… Also please read my other stories… Well that's all for nows… _

_Just who is the Mysterious person that called Kinnusuke? What does it want? Why does it want revenge? Please tune in next time for the next chapter of "Thy Neighbour's Wife" Again please read my other stories and Please review!  
_  
**Ja Ne **


	7. Interesting Turn of Events

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki._

_

* * *

_

**_Previously:_**

_Ranma and Akane had another fight, this time about Ranma's meeting with Nabiki. Angry of being accused of being unfaithful, Ranma left Akane to try to cool off, only to end up at the Kuno mansion, where he had a short chat with Nabiki. Unbeknownst to them that someone had been calling Kinnusuke. Apparently trying to help him seduce Nabiki._

_

* * *

_

**  
**  
Ranma had began walking home. A his mood was a little lighter than before. He guessed having to talk to someone really relieves his stresses. He felt more relax. He began to think yet again about his relationship with Akane. Perhaps its time they had spent some time apart. Every time they were together, there was always tension. They can't even stay in a room together for more than a couple of minutes before they began to argue. He sighed his head in defeat. He still cared for her. That he was sure of, but it was no longer with deep affection. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone.

* * *

Tatewaki sighed. He was now in his large office. Looking at some files and business proposals. On his shoulder was his business partner and associate, Konjo Mariko. Mariko was leaning against his left shoulder, her breasts pressed against him. He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not, still it was a little distracting. He looked up from the papers he was trying so hard to read and gazed at her. She looked down at him and smiled seductively.

"This is a very bad idea" He thought to himself.

"Well what do you think Tachi?" She asked him huskily.

Tatewaki frowned. Was it him or was her question sounded like a double edge sword? Implying more than what he though about the papers but containing some hidden innuendo?

"I will have to read through it again, just to be sure." He told her nonchalantly.

Mariko left his side to his relief. But his relief was short lived when she perched herself, on the table. Her short skirt became a lot shorter as she crossed her long legs. He tried to pry his eyes away from her legs and instead tried to focus his eyes on her face. An action not missed by her.

"We will need to decide by the end of the day, since you already took a day off yesterday. They are expecting a decision today." She told him while examining her nails.

"Very well then. I will need a copy of their previous financial statement and business transactions before making the final decision." He told her crisply.

"You do know that we're not the only firm interested in their account right? They have set up a dinner meeting tonight with all the firms, including ours. I suppose they're trying to see who will make a higher bid for them." She informed him.

"Tonight?" He repeated frowning.

"Yes Tachi. Tonight. We can let them know personally our decision by then." She told him. She noticed him frowning.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Nabiki will understand. After all, It's business." She reassured him. As she walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Very well." He told her.

"I'll come by later this afternoon, to check everything else with you and review our proposal." she told him as she looked at him seductively. Tatewaki just ignored her and went back to reading the business proposal. Mariko frowned at being dismissed at such a manner but let it go and walked out of his office towards her own.

* * *

Her office was just adjacent to his. When she reached her office, she couldn't help but smile. He was affected by her. He may hide it but she knew. Working in such close proximity with him was finally paying off. Pretty soon he will succumb to her. She smiled as she remembered the way he looked at her. He wanted her. She knew Tatewaki well. His appetite for the opposite sex hasn't changed. A little more coaxing in her part and then he will be hers.

* * *

Nabiki entered her office. She frowned as she saw what awaited her. There were a stack of files on her table. She groaned. This is what happens when she gets distracted. She placed her briefcase down and began to rifle through the folders. Sorting them out. Her back turned away from the door. She was so engrossed at what she was doing that she didn't realise someone had come in until she heard the door close. She turned around and what she saw surprised her.

Kinnusuke was standing there against the door. His back leaning against the door, his arms crossed against his broad chest, his long legs crossed as well giving him a cool relax look. The only thing that betrayed his image was the way he looked at her. His gaze scrutinized her from head to toe. An appreciating smile crossed his lips. His eyes unashamedly roamed her body, as if committing them in his memory. 

His gaze disgusted and excited her at the same time. She admits she did find him attractive, especially now that he has started working out. You can clearly see his well defined physique even if he was wearing a suit.

_Well there was nothing wrong with looking right?_

As long as there was no touching. Besides he was an old acquaintance.

_Besides there was nothing wrong with having a little fun right?_

"Have you ever heard of knocking first Kinnusuke?" She asked him sarcastically as she crossed her arms, showing her annoyance.

"Yes, I have Nabiki. Unfortunately the view of seeing your greatly shaped posterior, made me forget about my manners." He answered her with a grin. Still devouring her with his eyes.

Nabiki simply shook her head. She had become used to his consistent flirting. She would sometimes flirt back with him, just to see Kuno's jealous face. Well Mariko shamelessly flirts with her husband, so why can't she? It was in a way a dangerous game they were playing. But she made sure there was nothing else. Besides, her ego needed some reassurance once in while. She needed assurance that she is still attractive enough to make heads turn. It was every woman's weakness.

She doesn't know why but there is a feeling of sudden thrill that goes inside her every time she would flirt with Kinnusuke. Maybe it's because she needed more excitement in her life or perhaps she was getting bored of simply being a house wife, who knows? All she knows is this is dangerous. Yet very tantalising. Her carefree nature is definitely to blame. That and her mischievousness.

She turned to the table once again to resume her work. She can still feel his heated gaze on her but she ignored it. She didnt want anymore uneeded distractions right now. She felt him move closer to her. Close enough that she can feel his breath against her ear.

"Do you need any help?" He asked her huskily. Tempted to nibble on her ear.

She turned around to face him only to realise that his face was merely inches apart from her.

_Ok this is officially dangerous_, she told herself.

She nervously gulped.

"Yeah you can start by sorting the files in order, by great importance to the least." She told him nervously. As she pointed at the opposite stack at the other side of the table.

"Why Nabiki, I do believe your nervous?" He asked her. Amusement danced in his eyes.

"No I'm not." She told him. Her voice quivered. She subconsciously took a step back away from him.

"I'm not convince" He told her huskily as he took a step closer to her. Trapping her between the table and himself. He placed his arms in either side of her body, all the while placing them on the table. There was nowhere to escape from. There was no longer amusement in his eyes.

"Kinnusuke please." She pleaded. Her hands where now against his strong chest. She can feel his rapid heart beat. Smell his expensive cologne. He was too close.

"Please what?" He asked her huskily. Leaning his head forward. His gaze on her quivering lips.

Nabiki involuntarily closed her eyes. Big mistake! His lips where now mere centimetres from hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath.

"You have no Idea how long I wanted this, How long I've wanted you, Tendo Nabiki." He said huskily. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek. Then placed his hand on her nape.

He was about to finally claim her lips, when the phone began to ring.

He cursed.

The ringing of the phone, broke whatever hold he had on her and snapped Nabiki back to reality. Nabiki snapped her eyes open and hastily pushed him away. She was breathing heavily. She didn't look at him, instead she picked up the phone and tried to catch her breath before answering.

"Moshi-moshi? Tendo Nabiki speaking." She said a little breathless still.

"Hello Na-chan?" The voice in the other line asked.

"Tachi?" She said. She was aware that Kinnusuke was still watching her and listening to her.

"Yes anata, it's me. Listen, I'm sorry to do this but I'm afraid I'll be coming home later tonight. We have a business meeting later tonight and I'm afraid I can't cancel it." He said apologetically.

"That's ok Anata. I understand." She told him. She wanted to say more but Kinnusuke's presence was disconcerting her.

"Are you ok Na-chan? You don't sound very well?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine Tachi. Thanks for calling." She told him with whole honesty.

"Ok. I'll see you later tonight. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied before he hanged up. She stared at the phone for a while before placing it back.

Kinnusuke was still there but he had resentment and displeasure written on his face. It took Nabiki a while before she could face him.

"Get out Kinnusuke." She told him. Anger written on her face.

Kinnusuke looked like he was about to protest, but decided against it. He hesitantly began to walk out of the door. But before he left, he took one last look at her and smiled before he closed the door.

Nabiki sank on her chair. Her legs barely able to support her.

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"_ her mind screamed at her.

If the phone hadn't rung who knew what would have happened? If Tachi hadn't rung her… Guilt flooded through her. It was her fault. She unwittingly encouraged him. She should have seen this coming. She should have known better. She buried her head into her palms. Embarrassed and ashamed. Embarrassed because of what she was about to do and thinking of the consequence if anyone saw them; and ashamed, because deep down inside a tiny part of her wanted him too.

* * *

Kinnusuke couldn't wipe the smile in his face when he entered his office. He was close. So very close. His plan was working nicely. He doesn't need that anonymous person's help. He was succeeding all on his own. If he knows Nabiki, like he knew he did, then she wasn't really completely immune to him. One thing about Nabiki is that her weakness and strength coincide. Her curiosity.

By gaining her curiosity, her interest, he can easily use it to his advantage. He only needed to keep her interested long enough to leave her husband. His smile was replaced by a sinister one. There was nothing he couldn't get. He has never lost anything he had set his mind to. And that's what makes her so special. With Nabiki beating him all those years ago burned in his memory. She was his adversary. The short while they had met, she has already made a great impression on him. A woman after his own taste. 

This simple fascination or infatuation, as some people may say, grew. It was a surprise to find out at first upon coming back to Nerima, that he will be working with her. He thought at first that these feelings he had all those years ago would have vanished, or at the very least subsided, yet they have intensified. It intensified so much to the point that it had occupied his mind and sanity. She occupied his mind, taunting him. Teasing him. Her eyes beckoned him but her body and heart refused him. He has to make her his. No matter what it takes.

* * *

Ranma was taken aback. He apologised quickly until he recognised the person he had bumped into. He couldn't believe out of all people he would bump into her. They were now sitting at a nearby park.

"How are you Ucchan?" He asked her. "I'm fine… Ranchan." She hesitated using her pet name for him. 

They began to talk about what had happened with their lives the last time they saw each other. They both laugh and joked about Ryoga's directional problems and reminisce about the past.

Looking at Ukyou, Ranma began to wonder what would have happened if he had chosen her or Shampoo instead of Akane.

_Would he had been happy? _

_Would she have been happy with him? _

Looking at her now. Seeing how she was positively glowing and excited about her upcoming nuptials. She finally found happiness she deserved.

"I'm glad I bumped into Ranchan. There was something I've been meaning to ask you, actually Ryoga as well but as you can see it might take Ryoga slightly longer because of his directional problem." She told him.

"Sure Ucchan. What do you want me to do for you?" He asked her. His spirits was now positively lighter, being able to talk to one of his closest friends.

"Well, me and Ryoga would really like you and Akane to come and attend the wedding, and Ryoga wants you to be our best man." She told him.

"I'll be honoured to." He smiled at her.

"Arigatou Ranchan!" She said happily as she hugged him.

"I KNEW IT!" screamed a very familiar voice. "Akane?" Both cried in unison.

"RANMA YOU BASTARD!" She yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. Her fists clenched. Trying to hold her temper.

"Akane this isn't what it looks like…" Ukyou tried to explain.

Akane glared murderously at Ukyou and then at Ranma before she advance towards them. Aiming for Ukyou.

"YOU HUSSY!" She screamed at Ukyou.

Ranma quickly stepped between them and caught Akane. Holding her back.

"AKANE! PLEASE TRY TO CALM DOWN AND LISTEN!" Ranma tried to reason with her. Akane struggled from Ranma's grasp.

Finally she got away from his strong hold. Tears still blurring her vision and anger clouded her mind and heart.

She slapped Ranma hard on the face.

"YOU WANT HER! THEN FINE! YOU CAN BOTH ROT IN HELL!" She yelled at him before turning her back to him and running away.

Ukyou stood there.

Unable to utter a single word.

She didn't know what to say.

She looked at Ranma.

His face was unreadable, his hand holding his red cheek. Her heart was filled with pity. She wanted to comfort him but somehow she couldn't bring herself too. She felt kind of guilty. A little part of her enjoyed what she saw. She guessed her vindictive side had finally gotten its revenge. Seeing Ranma suffer like that, made her feel kind of satisfied. Too many times she was hurt by him and now he was hurting. Suffering the way she had. But it was still wrong. Ranma was her friend. Despite everything that happened between them.

"Ranma." She called to him tentatively.

"I'm sorry about all this Ukyou." He turned to her and apologised. 

"You didn't deserve to be caught in the middle like that. Gomen Nasai" He told her before turning his back to her and began to walk away from her.

"Ranma" She whispered. Amazed at him. As she watched him walk away from her.

* * *

Akane ran. Her vision was blurred by the onslaught of tears. She didn't care as she pushed a number of people aside. All she wanted was to go home. To be left alone. In no time at all she had reached the Tendo Dojo. She quickly ran up the stairs and locked herself in their room.  
To think she went to look for him to apologise! All the while he secretly met with one of his women! His mistress! Her rage, her anger kept building up. The pain was almost unbearable.

_Why Ranma? _

_WHY?_

_Was it because she couldn't give him a child? _

_Is that it? _

_Wasn't she woman enough for him? _

Questions began to assail her. Making her question her worth. Making her question everything. Finally bringing her to the most difficult question of all. Does she still love him? She cried in anguish. She cried till she thought her chest was about to burst. And her heart to break. She didn't even realised she had passed out because of the whole stress she was under. Tears still running down her eyes.

* * *

Minutes passed and finally Ranma stood outside their home. It was eerily quiet. He entered the house. It felt empty. Cold. He looked up the stairs. He knew she was still here. He began to walk up the stairs, towards their room. Her room. It hasn't been their room for a sometime now. He turned the doorknob. It was locked. He didn't bother knocking. He didn't even realised he had generated a very strong Ki energy, burning the door knob, and caused the door to unlock.

He opened the door. He felt so cold inside. It was as if he was working on auto pilot. His actions weren't really registering to him. All he knew was he had to see her. To talk to her. He couldn't feel anything. He felt as though his whole body was numb. He saw her sprawled on top of the bed. He can see the tear streaks on her cheeks. He sat down next to her and began to caress her hair. He looked down at her. His eyes unreadable.

* * *

Akane woke up. She was surprised to see him there. Looking down at her. His eyes were unreadable and yet she felt the pain radiating from him… or was it hers? She saw him still looking down at her. Still caressing her hair. She sat up and met his gaze. It felt like hours. His eyes reflected a dark abyss, dark pools of unreadable questions. They gazed at each other's eyes in silence. No words were spoken between them. Its as if one word can tear everything apart.

"We need to talk Akane." He softly told her.

Akane was surprised that her anger had dissipated. She could only continue to gaze in his eyes mesmerized. Unable to utter a single word. She was suppose to yell and scream at him. Tell him how much she had been suffering but there was something in his eyes that prevented her to do so. Fear encircled her heart. A thousand questions raced inside her head. As she continued to hold his gaze. Unable to speak she hesitantly nodded. Unsure what will happen next...

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

_Well that's all for now… I know this is a bit fast but I figured it's time to have a more interesting turn of events… besides I figured the story was lagging a bit and its time to speed it up before I loose interest in the plots and believe me it happens. I mean look at the other stories I haven't updated for a while… well maybe its just writer's block but in any case I would like to finish at least one story by this year… well let me know what you think…_

_By the way, I will not be posting any new chapters for a couple of weeks because I have my exams coming up wish me luck!_

_Please review and as always read my other stories, feel free to express your opinion so I'm motivated to write…._

_Would Ranma and Akane be able to fix things between them? What is happening between Nabiki and Tatewaki?_ **_Ja Ne,_**

**  
(",) **


	8. Repercussions Of Actions

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki. Now on with the show….._

_**Previously:**_

Plots are already set in motion, as some of the characters are now showing some of their intentions. Mariko and Kinnusuke in their quest to seduce Nabiki and Tatewaki. Akane and Ranma now confronting each other and Ukyo has also now shown up in the picture.

_Italics- means thoughts_

* * *

_**Now On with the Show:**_

It had been almost two weeks now since Ranma has confronted Akane. Akane couldn't believe of how much she was utterly terrified of Ranma at that moment. She suppressed the urge to shudder. She was sitting across from him outside a corridor. While the sitting area was welcoming and friendly, it didn't ease her anxiety. Not in the least. She watched Ranma across from her. He had his head down and his elbows where resting on top of his lap, his hands clasped together. She watched him liked this. For at least two weeks after they had confronted together, they had barely spoken to each other let alone stayed in the same room together.

The "Talk" they had was one of the most emotional and mentally draining discussion they had. They talked for at least 3-4 hrs. Most of that conversation was silent pauses and questions that were left unanswered. They did a lot of crying too. It was too much emotional exhaustion. Akane kept her anger at bay trying to listen to Ranma but the anger and distrust clouded much of what he said. The only thing they had accomplish with the talk was to see professional help. So here they are. Outside the Marriage Counsellor's office. Sitting in front of each other. With no words exchanged between them. As usual doubts clouded Akane's mind.

_Like why doesn't he want to talk to her? _

_It has been two weeks? _

_Say something Ranma. _

_------_

_------_

_------_

_Anything. _

_Are you thinking about us? _

_Our future together? _

_Or are you thinking of Ukyou?_

_Are you thinking of Ukyou?_

_Or is it another woman?_

_Please answer me!_

_Talk to me _

_Please_

"_Mr and Mrs Saotome, Dr. Yumiko will see you now." Announced the secretary._

Both Akane and Ranma nodded as a response. Ranma walked behind Akane as they entered the counsellor's office, where they were greeted by an attractive woman wearing a white blouse and knee length skirt. She had fair skin and wore thin rimmed glasses that didn't hide her light brown eyes. Her long hair was tied in a low ponytail. She greeted both Akane and Ranma and shook their hands as she showed them where to sit. Once seated, she sat across them and began to introduce herself.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Saotome. I am Dr Katherine Yumiko. I am a marriage counsellor. I suppose you are both here because you have been having marriage difficulties?" She asked them.

* * *

_This is wrong! _

_This is so very wrong!_

_I have to tell her!_

_But if I do I might loose her!_

_No not again!_

_Never again_

Tatewaki groaned as he buried his face in his hands. It has been two weeks already. Two weeks have passed. But his guilt was eating him alive.

"What have I done?" He asked himself. He closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened two weeks ago.

* * *

_**Two weeks ago at the Business Dinner:**_

"Thank you very much Mr Yakamoto, Mr Fuji and Mr Takeshi. It been a pleasure doing business with you." Tatewaki said as he said his goodbyes to the men at the table.

"No Mr Kuno. I assure you the pleasure is all ours. Be seeing you Mr Kuno, Ms Konjo." Mr Yakamoto replied back as the three men had began to stand up and left the table. Leaving Kuno and Mariko alone.

"Well since everything has been settled, I better make my way home. I'll see you tomorrow at work Mariko." Kuno said to Mariko as he began to tidy up the signed documents and placed them in his brief case. Preparing to leave.

"Leaving already?" Mariko asked lifting a delicately shaped eyebrow.

"Yeah, Na-Chan will be waiting for me." He replied back.

"But it's only 8:30! It is way to early to turn in for the night. Besides we need to celebrate for a job well done." She insisted.

"But…" Kuno tried to protest.

"Don't tell me Nabiki keeps you in a tight leash?" She mocked him, still raising an eyebrow. Mocking him. Knowing that his manhood was questioned.

"She certainly does not!" He snapped back at her.

"Relax Tachi." She asked him placatingly.

"Come on just join me for a few drinks in celebration of acquiring a new account. It's no fun celebrating alone you know." She pointed out.

"Very well, just a few drinks then." Kuno relented.

"Marvellous! " Mariko clapped her hands in glee. Then gestured for the waiter.

"Bring us the most expensive champagne bottle in the house." She ordered.

Soon the champagne was brought and Mariko poured them each a champagne crystal glass.

"To Us!" She raised her glass, then paused.

"For a job well done." She added. As he gave him a half lidded stare. As they toast their wine glasses.

Kuno downed his. After that more and more wine followed.

The champagne was really good and had a very exquisite taste. He also began to enjoy Mariko's company especially the way she looked that night.

She was wearing a black mini dress that only accentuated her features.

Soon everything became a blur.

He remembered bits and pieces.

Like how he enjoyed her company very much and how much she responded to him.

The sweet nothings that were exchanged between them.

The way she felt against him.

And how he woke up next to her, in her place in the early morning.

* * *

Kuno groaned. He remembered having a slight panic attack when he woke up next to her. He quickly gathered his clothes and quickly got dressed. Then left.

He remembered coming home at 4am. Looking around. Wondering if Nabiki was still awake. Worried. He approached their chambers, only to find her peacefully sleeping. She looked so innocent. He remembered sitting next to her sleeping form and gently brushed away the stray hairs across her sleeping face. She gave out a soft sigh. For a minute Kuno thought she would wake up. He caught his breath. But she remained asleep.

He took off his shoes and his socks and joined her underneath the covers, not bothering to change. He took her in his arms. Her back to him. Nabiki sensing his warmth. Turned around and wrapped her hands around him. Snuggling closer. Her head against his chest.

Kuno just rested his head on top of hers. Trying not cry. He felt so guilty. He caressed her back and her hair. He held on to her as if he was about to loose her. He continued to hold her, until sleep claimed him.

When morning came, he thought his nightmare came true. When he woke up without Nabiki in his arms. He was about to call her when she came into the room, carrying a tray full of breakfast. She never asked about what happened last night or what time he came home. For that he was grateful. He doesn't know if he could lie to her.

* * *

Now guilt is eating him alive, like a plague. The sad part about this is, Mariko is now more open about her interest in him. What happened two weeks ago must have encouraged her. The worst part is, he is now beginning to like her attentions. Her looks, her taunts, and her teasing. What appealed to him about her is the part that she knows he was married and was willing to be his mistress. An offer he was actually considering!

He let out a frustrated groan. Even this thoughts he was having was not helping the situation. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the very person he was thinking of. She entered his office. Wearing that knowing smile of hers. He stiffened. No he will not give in. For the sake of his beloved wife he will not give in!

* * *

Somewhere else in Nerima, another person was also wracked with guilt and shame.

"Could I have been more obvious?" Nabiki asked herself in regards of her behaviour two weeks ago.

For the past two weeks she had pampered her husband. Her husband had asked her why she was acting so out of character. She merely answered that she missed spending time with him. The fact that she didn't mention the little incident with Kinnusuke had nothing to do with her change. Though nothing really happened, it still filled her with so much guilt.

Nabiki smiled wryly. What ever happened to the cool and collected teenager she was once? The one that didn't give a damn about what people say about her. She sighed. She got married and grew up that's what. She answered her self. For the past two weeks she had also made out of her way trying to avoid any confrontation with Kinnusuke. Remembering that little incident and what may have been still bothered her.

Sooner or later her husband will get ideas if she doesn't get her act together. Right now she was confined in her office. Not going out unless absolutely needing to. This is absurd. She thought.

"I did nothing wrong so why the hell should I feel guilty?" She asked herself.

Then thoughts of her flirting with Kinnusuke entered her thoughts. She groaned. Great now her own conscience is turning against her!

Then another thought entered her mind. She had been thinking about it since Akane's Case. It will solve her immediate problem that's for sure. But could she really do it? And isn't it running away from her current predicament? Well at least she wont get tempted by Kinnusuke.

But the idea sounds ridiculous even ludicrous! But it made it more appealing to her. She never did turn down a challenge. She loved facing challenges, pushing her to her limits and making her see how far her abilities took her. Can she really do it? She was so rapt around her thoughts that she was surprised to see Kinnusuke enter her office unannounced once again.

"Don't you ever knock?" She asked him in annoyance.

"I did but it seems you didn't hear me." He replied back lazily, as he gaze at her form.

She just shook her head. He was still too full of himself.

"What do you want?" She asked ignoring his patented gaze.

"My, my why so catty Nabiki? Trouble in paradise?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He liked the way she responded to him especially when she bristled at his comment.

"If you got nothing significant to tell me I suggest you leave. I got work to do." She replied back harshly.

"Why so cold all of a sudden? What happened to the intimate welcome I use to get?" He asked her. Trying to gauge her. Seeing that he's pushing her too far he decided to drop all the innuendo and get right down to business.

"I'm here because of the Yamato INC. case. Surely you got the memo?" He asked more seriously.

"Yamato Case?" Nabiki repeated the word, before something clicked in her head and began to ruffle through the files on her desk.

"Yamato case as in the industrial action dispute? Yeah I have the case file copy right here. Is that all you wanted to remind me?" She asked him.

"Did you get the memo in regards to the case your handling?" He asked again this time grinning, hiding his mirth. Giving the impression "_I know something you don't know_" dancing in his eyes.

"What memo?" She asked him and then rifled through her files again. Finally finding the piece of paper meant to be attached to the case file. She paled as she read what it contained.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" She asked half murmured and half surprised. The Gods must be really having fun in her expense.

"That's right. I'll be working with you in this case." He answered her gleefully. "We'll be working rather close for this case." He grinned at her.

Nabiki wanted nothing but to hit or kick him at that moment. That idea of hers seems rather tempting right now. But then an idea struck her. Just because they'll be working in such close proximately with each other doesn't mean she can't make it difficult on him right? But first a word with her superiors in regards to having a transfer first before executing her plan.

* * *

"I'm afraid our time has ended for now." Dr Katherine said to the couple.

"I'd like to see the two of you individually for a while before having a group therapy session if that's alright with you?" She asked the couple.

"If that's what you think is best Dr." Replied Akane.

"Please just call me Katherine." Dr Katherine trying to ease Akane. She could tell by her expression that she felt uneasy about the following sessions they would have.

Dr Katherine called her secretary informing her about her decision and to fit the Saotome's in the timetable.

"Just tell my assistant when you are readily available and she'll fit you right it." She informed them before walking them towards the door.

The Saotome's thanked her before going to her assistant's desk. She then entered her office and closed the doctor.

She could tell she will have a handful with those too. You could cut the knife with all the tension the room contained. Both were unable to voice their problems probably due the presence of the other. After much prodding and questioning she managed to get a few answers from the two. She doesn't like it one bit.

It looks like the two have psychological issues on top of their marriage issues. She doesn't think she will be able to help the two in regards of their psychological problems but she can help them at least mend their marriage. In any case their problem is a challenge that's worth taking.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well what do you think?_

_Lol shameless self insertion here but don't worry I wont do much in here I promise. This will just predominantly still be about the Ranma ½ characters._

_Am I going to fast for this story? Please review._

_What is to happen to Kuno and Nabiki, Akane and Ranma?_

_What diabolical plans do I have instore for this story?_

_Please Review to find out_


	9. Like Oil to a Live Fire

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki. _

_**Previously:**_

_Ranma and Akane had began seeing a marriage counsellor named Dr Katherine Yumiko. Tatewaki Kuno is dealing with his inner demons while Nabiki had landed herself in trouble. Now on with the show!_

* * *

The trip home was uneventful. Ranma had his head low and shoulders slouched. Akane on the other hand was worried. Ranma and her haven't exchange any words to each other for a while now and wondered what he was thinking. He didn't even speak to her after seeing the counselor.

"Well?" She asked him.

"Well what Akane?" he replied back.

"What do you think of our first session?" She asked him.

Ranma just shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked him. Rapidly loosing her temper.

"There's no point. The moment we do speak with each other we end up fighting." he pointed out nonchalantly.

Akane wanted to protest. To say that was not true but, wasn't she about to yell at him just a minute ago? Instead, Akane held her tongue. He had been like this ever since they had that talk. He seemed lifeless. Like he was a robot. He seems more detached than ever. Did he really mean what he said?

"I'm going to my sister's today." She told him.

"Ok." He replied.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" She asked him.

"Not really. It's none of my business." He replied to her. He didn't need to ask which sister she was going to visit since it's still plain that she doesn't want anything to do with Nabiki anymore.

"Fine then." She replied. She wanted him at least to come along with her but decided against it. She wanted to talk to her older sister about him. She also missed her little nephew and niece. It's been a while since she visited them since loosing Sakura had been to painful for her. She just wanted to talk to someone.

* * *

Nabiki walked out of her of her employers office. She was slightly upset as she rushed out of the office to get to her own.

They would not reassign her to another case or at least allocate a different partner for her to work with. When questioned why she wanted a different person to work with. She couldn't say because of personal reasons, because it was personal. In their line of business, business should never be personal. She just reasoned that they had opposing views. Still her request was denied.

What irritated her the most was the fact that she walked past Kinnusuke and saw the grin in his face! He knew that she had no choice but to work with him. Fine! But that doesn't mean she will make it easy for him! She planned to be professional all through this.

Kinnusuke grinned as he saw Nabiki walk past him fuming. She looked really desirable when she was mad. Soon she will be his and quel the fire within her. That bastard Kuno didn't deserve her. Nabiki was for him and him alone. He walked back to his office and began to plan his next plan of action or rather seduction.

* * *

"What's wrong Kuno-chan?" Mariko asked him seductively as she pressed her body against his.

"Mariko this cannot go on." Kuno informed her as he got out of the chair and away from her luscious body.

"What do you mean?" Mariko questioned him. A frown marring her beautiful face.

Damn. In another lifetime Kuno would have prayed for something like this to happen. But not now. Not now when he has got too much to loose.

"This… You and I…" He pointed out.

"And why can't it?" She asked haughtily as she began to spark up her cigarette.

"This is wrong Mariko. We have a business to run and the fact that I'm a happily married man." he answered her.

She merely blew the smoke from her lips. Loving the effect the nicotine gave her. She smiled smugly at him. Giving him her best smile that won over dozens of business contracts.

"To be honest Kuno-chan I don't see anything wrong at all." She smiled wickedly at him.

Kuno stood there aghast at her answer and was about to protest when she continued.

"First of all my darling, this little affair of ours is not going to affect our business. We worked well together and it will be a shame to ruin it especially to something as trivial as this. Secondly I know your married but that doesn't mean I want you to leave your little housewife and elope with me. I just want to have some fun. And in the concerns of your supposedly happiness if you were truly happy with her then why pray tell did you sleep with me?" She explained.

"I slept with you because I was drunk. An error in my judgement." He replied back.

"Is it really?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow then took out her cigarette. She then began walking seductively towards him. Her hips swaying sexily, like a cat on a prowl and circled him. Her hand on his chest and let her fingers drag against his suit. Before pressing herself behind his back. Her hands now intertwined around his waist.

"Then how come you do not cringe under my touch?" She whispered seductively in his ear before licking it. She felt him shiver in response and she loved it. She was slightly shocked however when he violently tore her hands away from him and turned around.

At first she thought she had gone to far, until she grabbed her by the waist and violently kissed her. He kissed her hard. Filled with so much passion and lust. And she loved every minute of it. His fierce need for her turned her on even more as her tongue battled with his. She also began to be aware that his hands were now roaming around her body. And began to undress each other.

* * *

Nabiki couldn't stand being helpless over the situation. She could well imagine Kinnusuke gloating over this. She needed to speak to someone. She needed advice. Not just from anyone but someone she trusts with out most confidence. She buzzed for the intercom.

"Saise?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes Nabiki?" answered her secretary.

"Do I have any appointments today?"

"Nopes. Not really. You only have one with Mr Yamato Kudo but that isn't due till later this afternoon." She answered.

"Please call him and cancel it. Move him for tomorrow morning." She answered her secretary.

"Is there anything wrong?" Her secretary asked her.

"I'm not feeling too well I'm afraid. I'm going home early. You should go too, since there is no other pending paperwork to do." She informed her.

"Very well. I'll call Mr Yamato straight away." She told her before signing off.

Nabiki didn't really feel like going home. She wanted to talk to someone and cheer up a bit. Perhaps visiting her little nephew and niece will cheer her up. They are so adorable. She made a mental note to buy them some sweets on the way to their home.

* * *

Kasumi was overjoyed to see her youngest sister. It had been so long since she had last seen them. The thought of Akane and Ranma suddenly made her frown for the briefest moment. They were always together whenever they came and visited. Somehow seeing Akane on her own brought happiness and wariness at the same time as she saw her greet her children.

Tofu was at the clinic and won't be back till later that night. The kids were overjoyed to see they're aunt. As they rushed to greet her. Akane fought the tears that threatened to overflow watching the kids rushed to her. It was a reminder of something she cannot have or give. Kasumi had to stop herself from immediately calling back the children seeing how much pain they brought to her sister. But one look from Akane made her stand her ground.

"Aunt Akane!" Cried Kyoshiro as he rushed out to see his aunt.

"Aunt Akane!" Cried Himiko as she followed her older brother. They both raced to greet her.

Akane went on her knees and immediately engulfed them into a warm hug. Kissing each of them on the tops of their heads.

"Aww. Aunt Akane don't do that. I'm a big boy now." cried Kyoshiro in protest of getting kissed like a child.

"You are not!" argued Himiko.

"Oh? Really?" she smiled warmly at the 6yr old boy before ruffling his hair. Himiko who was youngerby one year laughed at her older brother.

"Where's Uncle Ranma? Is he here?" Asked Kyoshiro excitedly. He wanted to see his uncle show him some martial arts just like he sees in TV.

Akane immediately frowned at the innocent question. Kasumi seeing her expression decided to intervene.

"Why don't you two get cleaned up first and let me talk to your auntie for a minute?" Kasumi asked her children.

The two women were left on their own as the two children immediately complied to their mother's wishes. Kasumi had began to boil water for tea and had asked Akane to join her.

"It has been a long time Akane since you came and visited." Kasumi pointed out.

"I know Oneechan." Akane replied a bit sheepishly.

"No need to sound so guilty. I know how hard it must have been for you." Kasumi said empathetically.

"You have no idea." Akane blurted out exasperatedly.

"What is wrong Akane? Tell me." Kasumi asked worriedly.

Akane began to break down in tears before replying.

"Everything."

* * *

Ranma was working out at the dojo. Sweating profusely. He felt like nothing. He felt so numb. He just wanted to feel something. After the talk he had with Akane two weeks ago things have considerably changed. It was then that he had admitted that maybe they were falling out of each other. He saw her deny and protest. But looking at her tear filled eyes he knew she felt the same way.

It hurt to see the truth in her eyes while she lied and protested. Perhaps she didn't know how she truly felt about him. He knew he loved her, it was hard not love someone you spent most of your life with. But sometimes love just ain't enough especially without trust. He tried over and over again to make her trust him but in the end it was always in vain. The last two weeks had been like hell. Like purgatory to him. They spoke little between each other.

He had agreed to see a marriage counsellor with her, to see if they can work things out. But even then there was little the Doctor to do to help them. Only they can help each other now. He felt like trying to talk to someone. He wanted to call Ukyou but decided against it. After that little episode with Akane. He feels a bit hesitant into calling her and dragging her into his mess. She was about to get married and she doesn't need to hear his sob story. He then thought about calling Nabiki.

He tried ringing her at work since she would be at work at this time but Saise, her secretary picked up the phone. Saise had informed him that Nabiki had gone home and was not feeling well. This concerned Ranma. Knowing Nabiki she probably didn't ring up Kuno so not to bother him. She wouldjust be by herself. Alone in that mansion. No one to take care of her because of that damnable pride of hers. Ranma decided to go and visit her. Making sure she was alright.

* * *

Akane and Kasumi talked about Akane's marriage problem. Akane crying while her sister listened.

"Oneechan I'm so afraid to loose him. You should see him, he barely talks to me! He can't even bare to look at me!" Akane cried.

"I'm sure you two will work it out. Your love had overcame many obstacles, surely Ranma won't throw that away." Kasumi tried to sooth her little sister.

Akane had gradually calmed down when she heard the excited cries of her nephew and niece. Kasumi had began to get worried as she knew trouble will brew.

"Auntie Biki!" Cried out Kyoshiro.

"Auntie Biki!" Cried Himiko as both rushed to their aunt.

Nabiki had a great smile on her lips as she hugged her nephew and niece. She loved pampering her nephew and nieces. Always bringing them presents or gifts whenever she came over.

"I have a surprise for you two." She told them as she gave them a box of sweets each.

"Cool!" cried out Kyoshiro.

"Arigatou Auntie!" cried out Himiko excitedly.

The two kids lingered on to Nabiki asking her various questions. Nabiki smiled at how nosy and how fast Kasumi's kids have grown.

"Where's Uncle Tataywoki?" asked Himiko. Kyoshiro laughed at his younger sister and began to correct her.

"It's Uncle Tatewaki Miko!" he chided his younger sister.

Himiko just blew her brother a raspberry as a reply which made Nabiki laughed at the two.

"Hello Nabiki." greeted Kasumi uncertainly.

Nabiki looked up ready to give a heartfelt greeting to her older sister when she froze when she saw the person next to her.

"Hello Kasumi…. Akane…" She hesitated.

"I see you haven't changed. Your still using money to get what you want." came Akane's cold reply as she saw the kids' gifts.

Nabiki winced. This was not what she wanted right now. She just wanted someone to talk to. And by the looks of things Akane isn't prepared to talk to her. In the contrary she looks like she was itching for a fight.

Kasumi looked at one sister to another. She felt the tension in the air thickened. She also saw the confuse looks her children gave their aunts. They had fights before. As siblings they were quite unavoidable part of growing.But this seems to have a deeper root. There was now growing animosity between the two. And Kasumi is stuck in the middle.

* * *

Kuno could not believe what had happened. In his own office no less! As he began to button up his shirt. His back facing Mariko.

Mariko on the other hand looked utterly pleased with herself and had began to light another one of her cigarettes. She was already dressed except for her hair, now a mess and tussled look, the same as Kuno's. When Kuno was about to try and explain his way out of this catastrophe, she merely walked in front of him and silenced him with a deep kiss.

"Think about it Tate-Chan before you say anything." she told him before leaving his office.

Kuno swore inwardly as he watched her walk out of his office. Her hips swaying provocatively. He began to swear again as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her retreating form.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark office a lone figure laughed merrily.

"I will have my revenge Tendo Nabiki. Mark my words I will have my revenge!" The figure laughed.

At the desk was a Folder. The folder was marked as "Yamato Industries Case". There was also a separate piece of paper which had names written on it. Attorney Tendo Nabiki and Attorney Kinnusuke Kashuoh.

"It's your turn next Tendo Akane." the figure laughed menacingly.

* * *

__

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well what do you think? Things are starting to heat up! Should I add more oil to the fire or will kerosene will do? LOL…. Please review…_

_But first a minor recap:_

**Ranma and Akane married at the age of 18**

**The present Ranma and Akane are now 28 (10yrs later)**

**Tofu and Kasumi married a year after Ranma and Akane got married and has two children. One girl & one boy named Himiko (aged 5) and Kyoshiro (aged 6)**

**Kasumi is aged 30-31 years old, I'm guessing Tofu to be at least 40 **

**Nabiki and Kuno are both 29 yrs old**

_And now for my rantings:_

_What will happen between the confrontation of Nabiki and Akane?_

_Will Kasumi get caught in the cross fire?_

_Will Kuno pursue Mariko?_

_What are Kinnusuke's plans?_

_Who is the mysterious figure and why does it want revenge?_

**Please Review!!**

**Ja Ne**

**(",)**


	10. Confrontations

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki. _

_**Previously:**_

_Kuno had yet again betrayed Nabiki, Kinnusuke is planning his seduction. Ranma makes his way towards Nabiki and Kuno's Mansion thinking Nabiki is unwell, while Nabiki and Akane have an unwanted confrontation at Kasumi's house._

* * *

"Oh my! That was not a very nice thing to say Akane." Kasumi reproached her youngest sister.

"It was the truth and she knows it!" Akane sneered at Nabiki.

Kyoshiro and Himiko looked from one aunt to another. Not understanding why their favourite people were so hostile against each other.

Nabiki seeing the kids distress ignored Akane's snide comment but rather began to turn to the children.

"Why don't you two go inside and play. The adults need to talk for a while." Nabiki said to the two children.

The two kids did not move. They wanted to know why their Aunts are fighting. Kasumi seeing their hesitation decided to accompany the children inside the house and comfort them.

"Come on kids. The your Aunts needs to talk with each other." Kasumi called her children.

"Are you fighting?" Asked Himiko as she looked from one Aunt to the other.

"No sweetheart me and your Auntie Akane just needs to talk." Nabiki answered her distressed niece. She glanced at Akane to see her still simmering in anger.

"There's no need for that. Thank you Kasumi for your company but it will be best if I leave now." Akane said through clenched teeth.

"Akane?" Kasumi said trying to change her sister's mind but before she could, Akane began to walk away.

"I'll be right back." Nabiki said to her older sister as she then chased after a very angry Akane.

* * *

"Akane! Akane please wait!" Nabiki ran after her sister.

Akane just ignored her sister's call and kept walking. Finally having enough, Nabiki grabbed Akane's elbow and turned her to face her.

"What the hell is your problem Akane?" Nabiki questioned her, all patience now gone.

"You want to know what my problem is? DO YOU?" Akane replied as her voice began to rise because of the anger and contempt she felt.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" Akane yelled at Nabiki. A few bystanders by now had stopped and began to look at them.

"I already said I'm sorry Akane what more do you want me to do?" Nabiki replied trying to calm down and not scream at her sister. They need to talk about this before it gets worst.

"SORRY? SORRY? THE GREAT NABIKI IS SORRY? WELL GUESS WHAT NABIKI? SORRY DOESN'T MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT! SORRY WON'T BRING BACK SAKURA!" Akane yelled at Nabiki. Blaming her for her insecurities. Her shortcomings.

Nabiki finally lost it.

"GROW UP AKANE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I APOLOGISE! I DID MY BEST DAMNT IT! DON'T BLAME FOR YOUR SHORTCOMINGS OF BEING A WOMAN!" Nabiki replied back angrily, but regretted it as soon as it left her lips.

Akane's eyes grew wide in shock. Then without warning she lifted her hand and slapped Nabiki hard on the face. Akane's eyes were blurred with tears. As she saw her palm print on Nabiki's face.

* * *

Nabiki's head was tilted to the side because of the impact of the slap Akane gave her. Her ears ringed. Her face burned with the imprint of her sister's hand.

"AKANE!" Kasumi exclaimed in surprise as she saw what happened. She decided to follow the two when they left the house. She told Kyoshiro to look after her sister and not leave the house while she tries to talk to her sisters. When she heard them began yelling at each other. This made her increase her pace. Only to witness Akane slap Nabiki hard on the face.

Never before had she seen Akane raise her hand against them. Her own family. Only on Ranma.

Nabiki looked at her sister straight in the eyes. Her own eyes are now wet with tears. Not because of physical pain. It was because of the hate she felt from her own flesh and blood. It was her fault. She never should have said that.

"Akane… I'm so…" But before Nabiki could apologise Akane raised her hand. For a moment she thought it was to slap her once again. But saw it was only a gesture to stop her.

"Just… just don't ok?…." Akane said.

"I don't want to hear it… I don't want to hear anything you want to say…" Akane continued as tears kept falling from her eyes.

"Akane…" Nabiki tried to reach out to her sister but Akane avoided her touch and looked her straight in the eye.

"From now on you are no longer apart of me… You are no longer my sister…" Akane said as she began to back and walk away. Slowly at first before she began to run.

* * *

Nabiki stood there. Frozen. Her heart breaking. Tears flowed from her eyes. Kasumi approached Nabiki. Tears in her eyes as well. She heard what Akane said. It pained her to see her sisters like this.

"Nabiki?" Kasumi asked her, not really knowing what to say.

"I… I need to go…" Nabiki said to Kasumi as she began to head for her car.

"Nabiki wait…" Kasumi tried to stop her sister.

Nabiki got inside her car and locked it. Her eyes burned with tears. Her heart ached with indescribable pain.

"Nabiki please…" Kasumi begged. At her sister's state she might get into an accident.

But Nabiki paid no heed to Kasumi's pleadings. She jerked her car on reverse before driving back on the road. At high speed towards her house.

Kasumi was left there crying over her sisters fall out.

* * *

Akane continued running. To where she didn't know. All she knew was she needed to get out of there.

_How dare she say that! _

_How dare her say those things about her! _

_It was all her fault! _

_If she didn't loose Sakura her marriage with Ranma would never be like right now!_

_It was all her fault! _

Her mind screamed.

She continued running as tears blurred her vision. She kept running until she collided to someone.

"I'm sorry are you alright Miss?" the person she collided into apologised.

Akane was about to say that she was alright when she saw the person holding her.

"Akane? What happened?" Asked the stranger.

"Ryoga?" Akane replied.

* * *

Ranma walked towards Nabiki's house. He took a quick shower before getting dressed in a white shirt and a pair of slacks. He also decided to buy some chicken soup on the way since he thought Nabiki wouldn't have eaten yet or the time to cook yet. He also heard that chicken soup was good food for anything that ails you.

As he approached the massive gates of the Kuno residence, he was nearly ran over by a silver BMW. He was about to curse the driver only to see who was driving behind the steering wheel. It was Nabiki!

He saw the BMW enter the Kuno compound and he ran after her. Something must be wrong. Nabiki was meant to be home. Why on earth was she driving like a maniac?

He barely reached her at the front entrance. Nabiki was standing by the front door searching feebly for her house keys in her bag.

"Nabiki?" Ranma called tentatively.

Nabiki turned around and saw Ranma's worried expression.

Ranma suddenly felt a sudden urge of protectiveness surge in him as he saw her. She looked haggard. He saw her tear streaked cheeks as well as a hand print that adorned the left side. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her eyes was the most haunting thing of all. Her eyes displayed so much pain and hurt. Full of vulnerability he had never expected to see from her.

Ranma hesitantly approached her. Not knowing what to say or do.

"What happened?" Ranma asked her.

"Ranma!" Nabiki managed to say before she rushed into his arms. Needing comfort. Seeking comfort. She felt so terribly alone and the pain was just too painful for her to bear.

Ranma found himself engulfing Nabiki in his arms. His arms encircled her body as she cried on his chest. He began to try and soothe her.

"It's ok Nabiki. Everything is alright. Please don't cry." Ranma tried to soothe her.

"No… Everything is not alright…" Nabiki sobbed in his chest.

"Why don't we go inside so we can talk about it ok?" Ranma said to her.

Nabiki then let go of Ranma and began to yet again look for her keys. Seeing that Nabiki was having no success in locating the keys, Ranma took the bag from Nabiki's trembling hands and fished out the keys for her. He then opened the door. He held the door open for Nabiki before following her inside.

* * *

"What's wrong Akane? What did Ranma do this time?" Ryoga said as he and Akane was now sitting in a nearby Café.

"No.. It's not Ranma. Ryoga." Akane replied back. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

Seeing this, Ryoga handed her one of his bandannas.

"Here." he offered his bandanna to her.

Akane looked at him and then at the bandanna before finally accepting it.

"Thank you." She smiled back at him as she wiped the tears away.

"You are welcome." Ryoga smiled back.

Akane felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw Ryoga smile at her. He was always so nice to her.

"Why are you crying? Who did this to you?" Ryoga said in his most protective tone. He found himself drawn to her once again. It seemed so long ago. Ten years to be in fact. But he was surprise to feel that he still felt something for her. Though it pales in comparison with what he feels for Ukyou.

"Don't worry about it… I just had a little fight with someone." she told him. Trying not make anything too big out of the discussion they were having.

"Who did you have a fight with?" Ryoga asked full of concern.

"It's no one important." Akane said trying to avoid the topic.

"If it wasn't important as you say it is, How come your running at a blind panic crying?" Ryoga asked her. Showing Akane he didn't intend to drop the subject that easy.

"I said It's not important ok? So just drop it!" Akane said rather peevishly. Almost loosing her temper once again.

"Ok. Ok." Ryoga said apologetically. He hasn't seen this side of her. It was mostly shown towards Ranma. For once Ryoga was glad that he wouldn't be in the receiving end of Akane's wayward temper.

"I'm sorry Ryoga. I think I better go." Akane said as she began to get up and leave. Embarrassed about her poor display of outbursts.

"Wait Akane." Ryoga called to her but Akane continued to walk away from him.

Ryoga wanted to chase after her when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Where are you Sugar?" asked Ukyou worriedly.

"I'm at a Café somewhere in Kyoto." replied Ryoga.

"What on earth are you doing there? Never mind… Have you finished sending out our wedding invitations?" Asked Ukyou.

"Not yet." Replied Ryoga.

"Well hurry it up sugar cause I miss you terribly." Answered Ukyou.

"I miss you too, and I will see you soon." Ryoga said before hanging up on his Fiancée.

* * *

"What happened Nabiki?" asked Ranma.

"Everything… Oh Ranma I made such a terrible mess of things! I made things worst!" Nabiki sobbed in his chest.

They were sitting in the formal lounge room. They were sitting in the plush leather couch.

"What do you mean?" Ranma frowned. Could it be that Nabiki and Kuno had a fight? A disagreement?

"Me and Akane had a fight…" Nabiki managed to say as she pushed herself away from his chest. Ashamed that the one comforting her was her sister's husband instead of hers.

Ranma just wiped her tears away. Full understanding in his eyes as he stared into hers. His hand lingered on her flushed cheek. She looked so vulnerable to him. So vulnerable yet so beautiful.

Nabiki covered his hand with hers.

"Thank you for being here for me." Nabiki sniffed as she now got hold of her feelings.

Ranma in the other hand didn't speak another word as he found himself mesmerised by her tear streaked eyes. He found himself drifting closer and closer to her before he realised he had began to brush his lips against hers.

* * *

Nabiki saw what was happening. She knew what was happening but she found that she didn't have any strength to stop or fight what was happening between them. In fact she surrendered to it. She closed her eyes as her lips came in contact with his.

It was innocent at first. Just enjoying the feel of each others lips against theirs. But when Nabiki moaned and slightly opened her mouth, Ranma's tongue slipped into her mouth. Tasting her. Then the kiss became more heated and more passionate. Their tongues duelled as they enjoyed a very forbidden kiss.

Ranma leaned into Nabiki, making Nabiki lie on her back onto the couch. Ranma on top of her. It was then that Nabiki came into her senses as she felt his hand began to roam around her body. Her hands matching and mimicking his hands movements on his body.

"Ranma…" Nabiki said breathlessly.

"Nabiki…" Ranma replied in passion.

"We have to stop…" Nabiki said still unable to command her body to do her will.

Ranma painstakingly commanded his wondering hands to stop as he pushed himself away from her.

"I… I'm sorry Nabiki… I don't know what came over me…" Ranma admitted.

"I… I mean we… It's ok…" Nabiki found herself replying trying to fight the quivering in her voice.

Ranma rested his head on his palms, his elbows resting on his knees as he tried to figure out what the hell he was doing.

"Ranma?" Nabiki called out to him as he tentatively reached for him. Her hand resting on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Ranma found himself saying.

Nabiki bit her lowerlip. It seems things are just getting worst and worst.

"What happens now?" Asked Ranma. Not knowing what to do.

"We pretend nothing has happened." Nabiki answered him.

Ranma looked up to her in shock. Not knowing what to say.

"I was vulnerable and you are confused. Things just kind of happened." Nabiki explained.

Ranma just looked at her in disbelief.

"Look Ranma, I don't know what happened either but all I know is that I don't want to loose your friendship over something like this. Please try and understand." Nabiki said as she found herself beginning to cry.

Ranma then looked at her sobbing form. Trying to understand. He didn't want to loose whatever friendship they had but it had hurt when she had dismissed what happened to them like it meant nothing. So instead he found himself hugging her. There in the confines of his arms he felt that it was right to have her there. Why? he didn't know. All he knew was things will never be the same again.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_A brief explanation. Someone had wondered why I chose " Thy Neighbour's Wife" as a title. To be blunt I choose it because of the event that will take course. Can't really say much since it will blow the whole suspense thing I'm trying so desperately to create. Oh well… Please review…._

_Well what do you think? I now put Ryoga into play. _

_Who else am I going to drag in this mess? _

_What sinister plans am I planning for the characters? _

_What will happen to Ranma, Akane, Kuno and Nabiki?_

_Please stay tuned._

**Ja Ne,**


	11. Havoc

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki. _

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

_Sorry But I just couldn't help but reply back. To the author **Marik Kurakashi,**:_

_Please let me start by saying that I admire your work and thanks for the constructive criticisms and review. It was greatly appreciated._

_I got to admit you got me scared for a minute. You have touched some issues that I have not yet revealed in the story. I wanted this fisc to be mysterious but I guess your are right. My story has a lot of loop holes in it but rest assure all will be revealed when the Mystery Person is revealed and I plan on revealing this mystery person soon too._

_All I can say is your first theory is right. But the other four I cannot answer since it will ruin the suspense of my story. G-men to everyone._

_This is the second mystery fic I wrote. The first one was "History Repeats Itself" which is currently being reworked once again. (Sighs)_

_So to everyone please bear with me and enjoy the rest of the story._

_Domo arigatou_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Akane and Nabiki had a fight resulting Akane to disown Nabiki as her sister. As the two depart they were comforted by two unlikely people. Ryouga and Ranma. Akane bumped in to Ryouga and had comforted her. Meanwhile Nabiki was comforted by Ranma and shared a very intimate kiss._

_Italics Means Thoughts_

* * *

Kuno didn't know how to react or feel as he stood there and saw his wife in the arms of another man. Jealousy wouldn't be the right word to describe what he was feeling. It was murderous rage!

_How dare Saotome take what is his? _

_Wasn't Akane enough for him?_

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE SAOTOME!" Kuno yelled out as he saw the two. Ranma's arms around Nabiki. His Nabiki.

"Kuno?" Ranma cried out in surprise but didn't let go of Nabiki. Nabiki in the other hand let go of him.

Kuno was standing in front of them in mere seconds as he grabbed Ranma by the shoulders, hauling him to get up.

"This is not what it looks like Tachi…" Nabiki said as he saw her husband's animosity against Ranma.

Kuno simply ignored Nabiki as he hatefully glared at Ranma.

"Look Kuno let me explain." Ranma said as calmly as he can.

"EXPLAIN IT TO MY FIST!" Kuno cried out before he punched Ranma in the face with every strength he got. Making Ranma fall over because of the impact.

"GET UP SAOTOME!" Kuno snarled as Nabiki tried her best to pull Kuno back. Not for Ranma's safety but his. Kuno hasn't been keeping up his kendo unlike Ranma who continued to practice the art to this very day.

Nabiki tried her best to calm her husband. She had never seen him like this before. She pleaded for him to stop.

Kuno was deaf to the pleas of his wife. His anger ate at him. He felt guilt gnawed at him.

_Wasn't he doing the same thing just few a hours ago?_

Annoyed and totally consumed by anger, he jerked free from Nabiki's grasp. Pushing her to the side making her stumble and fall. Not really realising what he did.

Ranma's eyes saw red as he saw Nabiki fall to the ground. Nabiki was innocent.

_How dare Kuno lay a hand on her?_

Kuno's actions dawned to him when he saw Nabiki fall. He froze instantly. His anger stop cold. The woman he loved dearly was hurt, by his own hands.

"Nabiki… I…" But before Kuno could have finished his sentence, he was abruptly turned around by Ranma.

Ranma turned him around to face him, before punching him in the face with a loud resounding crack that sent him off the ground by a few inches and made him fall flat on his back. Ranma approached him ready to give him some more rough treatment he was sure he was going to do to him when, he found his path blocked by non other than Nabiki.

"RANMA… PLEASE… ENOUGH…" Nabiki pleaded as tears proceeded to flow from her eyes, landing on the floor.

Ranma's face softened as they landed on her, then he glared at Kuno.

"YOU IDIOT! DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR WIFE HAS BEEN THROUGH!" Ranma yelled at Kuno.

Kuno froze.

_Could it be that she knew?_

"YOUR WIFE JUST HAD ANOTHER FIGHT WITH AKANE! I WAS MERELY COMFORTING HER!" Ranma reprimanded Kuno.

"Ranma… Please enough…. I think you better go… Please…" Nabiki begged him. As she began to help Kuno sit up.

Ranma looked at her and then at Kuno.

_Despite what he did to her, she would stay with him? _

_Despite the fact that he almost hit her? _

Ranma looked at her, unable to interpret what he felt at the moment. He decided it was best to leave.

Nabiki continued to sob while she sat up her husband. Somehow in the deep recesses of her mind, she knew it was her fault. She was making a mess of things. She willed her tears to stop.

"Nabiki… I…" Kuno said trying to find the right words. He had hurt the one person he promised himself to love and remain loyal to. Accused her of being unfaithful when it was he who was at fault.

Kuno then noticed a pink handprint on her left cheek. He felt that it was he who had given that to her.

"I'm so sorry Nabiki." Kuno said as he engulfed her in his embrace. Ashamed of what he did.

Nabiki remained silent in his arms. Unsure what to say or what to feel.

"Please say something Na-chan. Anything . Yell at me. Scream at me. Hit me if you must but please speak to me." Kuno pleaded. He couldn't bare it that Nabiki won't speak to him.

"Tachi…" Was all she said before she buried her head on his powerful chest.

Kuno just held on to her tightly.

"Never again Na-chan. Never again." he found himself say as he held her. He would never ever let his anger preside over him again. Not when it brought the woman he loved like this.

* * *

Ranma walked briskly home. He didn't know how to feel. He was upset that Akane had laid a hand against her own sister. He knew Akane laid a hand on Nabiki. She saw the telltale handprint on her cheek. He was even more distress that he found himself kissing Nabiki. The most surprising part was that he didn't want to stop.

The kiss had so much passion and held so much promise. It was soft and exquisite. It burned on his lips and on his mind. It had been a long time since he had a kiss like that. It has been a long time since he and Akane shared a passionate kiss like that.

A kiss that made you forget. A kiss which brought so much tenderness and made your heart soar with intimate delight.

It upsets him that he shared that kiss with Nabiki. Nabiki who he now considers one of his closest if not a best friend. She had been there for him since the beginning.

True they were not friends at first but she really proved herself to him after what she did for him and Akane at their marriage. And the years after that. She was always there for him when he needed someone to talk to.

_So why now did he have to stuff it up?_

_Why did he find the impulse to kiss her?_

_Why did it hurt him to hear her dismiss the kiss they shared as if it were nothing?_

Ranma was filled with so many questions. So many questions that was left unanswered. He breathed in deeply and looked up. He was approaching the Tendo Dojo. His house. Not a home. It hasn't been home for a long time now. He reluctantly went inside.

* * *

Kuno was aghast when Nabiki finally told him what happened with her untimely confrontation with her youngest sister at his insistence. At first he couldn't believe that Akane would be so cruel. So callous. He thanked the Kami that be, that his disillusionment with her was now over. Still it was still hard to believe that the girl he used to obsess over in his youth could have been so cold hearted towards her own flesh and blood.

Nabiki told her husband about what had happened with her visit to Kasumi up until his arrival to their house. She did not mention however what had happened between her and Ranma. Despite what had happened, she dismissed it as a moment of weakness. Her own chaotic emotions running wild at the time.

Kuno had apologised time and time again about how he reacted.

Nabiki had forgiven him. Though in her mind she knew that it was suppose to be she that was meant to ask for his forgiveness for a moment of indiscretion. Scenes keeps playing in her mind of what could have been, if Kuno had arrived a few moments earlier and found them in that compromising situation.

* * *

_**3 weeks have passed…**_

"Is there something you want to tell me Ranma?" Dr Katherine asked across him. She felt there were things that the man in front of her was not saying.

"What do you mean Doctor?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, you have to understand that I'm here to help you and Akane. I'm not here to make judgements." The doctor replied.

"I know that." Ranma merely replied.

"Feel free to tell me anything. Anything at all. You can assure that I will keep everything you say in confidence." Dr Katherine Yumiko explained.

"I will." Ranma replied.

Katherine felt like hitting her head on a brick wall. Both Akane and Ranma made little progress. Both were weary about opening themselves up. If this continues, there was no point of seeing them. Their relationship was already doomed.

Both people have erected a wall over their feelings. Reluctant to let anyone to get too close. Katherine had encountered these type of people before but normally by now she had been able to surpass their walls and have gained their confidence. The doctor couldn't help but take this case personally. She loved a challenge and never failed before. She will see to it that this couple mend their ways and get back together. After all this is what she was here for.

* * *

Kinnusuke reluctantly answered his cell phone. He had been working with Nabiki now for a week. Still she avoided him like the plague. He was getting quite frustrated. He wasn't getting any response from her at all. Unlike a month and a half ago. When he had cornered her against her desk and was about to pillage her lips. Those lips that until now taunted him. Something has definitely changed.

"Moshi-moshi?" Kinnusuke greeted.

"Haven't you gotten her yet?" said an irritated voice on the other line.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!" Kinnusuke hissed.

"THIS IS MY BUSINESS! WHEN YOU DEAL WITH HER IT BECOMES MY BUSINESS!" hissed the voice on the other line.

Kinnusuke took a couple of deep breaths before replying back.

"Again what is this to you?" Kinnusuke asked.

"Revenge." The voice answered.

"But why? What had she done to you?" Kinnusuke frowned. He didn't want any harm to befall on Nabiki. His Nabiki.

"She ruined me." The voice said painfully. As if fighting back the tears and emotions on her voice.

"What makes you think I will help you if you intend to hurt her?" Kinnusuke challenged. He wanted Nabiki to be his, but he didn't want Nabiki to get hurt.

"Oh I wont hurt her. Not in the way your thinking. I just plan to ruin her like she ruined me." The voice answered coldly.

"And when she is ruined you can have her. Isn't that what you want?" The voice replied back. "All submissive and crawling to you?"

Kinnusuke remained silent. He wanted Nabiki. Wanted her so much. But it seemed he was bargaining with the devil.

"Think about it… I will call back…" The voice taunted before it hanged up.

Kinnusuke stared at his phone. He stared at his phone like somehow contained the answers he seeked.

_It seemed Nabiki had made a powerful enemy but who? _

_And would he really work with the devil just to attain the woman that plagued him all this years?_

A thousand questions ran in his head. All requiring answers he couldn't attain.

* * *

A figure in a darkened office played with her drink. She watched as her drink swirled around the crystal glass in which it had been poured in. Deep in thought.

It seemed she couldn't trust Kinnusuke's help. Or if he did, he will back stab her only to have Nabiki. It seemed she had to plan her next move.

She then took a sip of her red wine. The drink calming her. As she closed her eyes. She began to smile evilly as a plan formulated in her mind. It was just too easy. As long as Kinnusuke continue to act the way he is. She also hasn't forgotten Tendo Akane. But Akane Tendo was doing very well for her part. She didn't have to do anything but watch her marriage fall apart. Akane Tendo was a destructive force all on her own. She only had to make sure it stayed that way.

She began to laugh. She could taste the fruits of her labour. She could smell the ultimate defeat of Nabiki and her sister Akane. She cannot wait but taste the glory of her triumph. The sweet taste of victory.

She only needed to make some well placed calls, and watch the drama unfold.

* * *

Ranma walked back from his session alone. He was on his way home. He preferred walking rather than take any mode of transport. It gave him time to clear his mind. His mind was jumbled and his emotions are even worst.

He kept thinking back to that moment when he had held Nabiki and kissed her. How everything felt so right. How she seemed to belong in his arms and how easily she fit in there. How sweet her lips tasted so sweet that he couldn't stop. He wanted more.

He shook his head.

But it was wrong. He knew it. Nabiki knows it. They both know it. But it didn't stop his heart from pounding heavily against his chest every time he thought about her. Or how his stomach twisted in knots from wanting her. The desire to see her or just to hear her voice.

It had been three weeks since that faithful moment. Three agonising weeks of not being able to talk to her and share his inner most feelings or thoughts like he used to. He never felt so hopeless before. He felt so lost. So confused.

It was then that he noticed a silver BMW gradually slowed down along side him. His heart skipped a beat when he recognised the car. Especially the driver.

"Need a lift?" Nabiki asked from the driver's seat.

Ranma then smiled. It was the first time he smiled that day.

Nabiki then unlocked the passenger side door and let him in.

"Where to boss?" Nabiki said as she smiled at him.

"Home Jeeves." Ranma played along.

Nabiki just laughed as she began to pull away from the curb and drove off.

Unbeknownst to them that a certain person had seen them.

"That was Nabiki's car. And did Ranma just get in? Do they know each other?" Dr Katherine Yumiko frowned. As she also began to drive off.

* * *

The trip home was filled with silence.

The silence became uncomfortable.

"So hows your day?" Nabiki said trying to fill in the void.

"Good. What about yours?" Ranma replied back. When he wanted to honestly tell her that, thoughts of her was eating him alive.

"It was ok. I was still having problem with the case I've been working on." Nabiki answered. All the while wanting to say that, this was a mistake. That it was wrong to assume everything will get back to normal.

Then silence befell on them again. They stopped at the red light.

Ranma just looked at her.

Nabiki tried to summon all her strength not to pay any attention to the fact that Ranma was looking at her. She tried to calm her body from responding.

Ranma couldn't help but grasp her free hand.

"Nabiki." Ranma said her name. Just saying her name made him breathless. Caressing her hand.

Nabiki couldn't help but look at her hand, encased in Ranma's.

"Ranma" Nabiki uttered.

They began to slowly lean towards each other. As if controlled by some strong magnetic force.

Ranma reached out to gently caress Nabiki's cheek. As his eyes drifted to her soft and inviting lips.

Their lips were now within inches from each other, when the heard the car horn.

"MOVE!" Shouted the angry driver from the car behind them.

They jumped apart from the surprise.

Nabiki regaining her bearings then began to drive.

"Nabiki?" Ranma tentatively called her.

"Ranma don't… Just please don't" Nabiki replied back, unable to look at him.

In Nabiki's mind she screamed.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_

Ranma couldn't take this anymore.

"Pull over." he demanded.

"What?" Nabiki asked confused.

" I said pull over. Were going to have to talk about this Nabiki wether you like to or not." Ranma said in all seriousness.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Well What do you all think?_

_Please review._

_Just who is my mystery person?_

_What exactly did Nabiki do to piss her off?_

_How does Dr Katherine Yumiko know of Nabiki? Are they acquaintances?_

_What will Kinnusuke do?_

_What are happening to the couplings?_

_All this and more so please Stay tuned._

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	12. Scenes

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki. _

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Kuno was sent on a blind rage when he saw Ranma comforting his wife Nabiki. Never knowing that they had shared an intimate kiss. The mystery person is still planning their revenge and Kinnusuke questions where he's loyalties lie. Dr Katherine Yumiko witnesses Nabiki and Ranma together and seemed to have a past with Nabiki. Now Ranma and Nabiki are about to confront what had happened to them 3 weeks ago._

* * *

Nabiki had two choices. One was to drive on and ignore Ranma. Drop him off and be on her merry way, or Pull over and talk to him. So far the first choice was winning. She dreaded the talking with him more than anything else, which very much annoyed her.

Talking was one of her best qualities. She can deflect questions and manipulate answers. But for some twisted reason, she felt like she had no option. She felt trapped. Cornered. He was also still looking at her. Demanding her to do what he said. To obey.

She found that for once she can't believe how commanding Ranma was. He usually took the more passive approach rather than resistance. Which brought him more trouble. But his stare brook no arguments. And she felt her self complying. Which angered her. She was Nabiki Tendo. She answered to no one.

"Pull over." Ranma again spoke with deadly seriousness Nabiki never knew he possessed.

Before Nabiki could snipe back at him, she found that she was already pulling over. Her body unconsciously following his orders. Much to her irritation.

They had pulled over in front of an abandoned playground. There was a sign in front that say it will be demolished to make way for new construction. It was virtually deserted. A place were they can definitely be alone. Much to Nabiki's dismay.

* * *

Akane had just gotten out of the shower when she heard someone knock on her door. She quickly got dressed and hope the whoever it was would wait.

To her relief and annoyance, the knocking continued.

She opened the door only to find someone she didn't expect to be standing there.

"Hello Akane, May I come in?" Asked her visitor.

Akane was speechless. Before remembering her manners.

"I.. Why sure come in…" She invited. Once her visitor had stepped into her thresh hold she then asked him.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked him. He only declined politely. What he will say wont take very long.

"What brings you here?" She asked as she kindly gestured for him to sit down.

"I am here on behalf of your sister." He explained. "I know it is not my place to interfere, but the strife between you and Nabiki is deeply affecting Kasumi."

Akane frowned.

"Please Akane, talk to Nabiki at least make peace with her." Tofu Ono pleaded.

"I'm sorry Tofu-san but I cannot do what you ask." Akane said as she respectfully stood up.

Tofu Ono looked on at her deject fully.

"I don't see why it has to be me to apologise and make peace when it was me who has been wronged. Can you not understand that?" Akane said in a cold tone.

"Please Akane, reconsider." Ono Tofu pleaded.

"I'm sorry Tofu-san but my answer will remain. Please excuse me but you have worn out your welcome." Akane said as she indicated for him to leave.

Akane walked Tofu to the door but stopped him.

"Please, I hope you understand. This is between me and Nabiki. Tell Kasumi to not worry and send her my regards." Akane said before closing the door.

* * *

"This cannot go on Mariko." Kuno said to her. Once again they were alone at his massive office. She was yet again tempting him.

Mariko just smiled and practically purred into his ear.

"Oh I agree." She replied back.

"You do?" Kuno asked rather askance. Rather confused that she was taking his news pretty well.

"Of course I do. I want you all for myself you know." She answered him. As she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think you got this the wrong way." Kuno said as he dislodged himself away from her.

"I think you got this the wrong way around Kuno-chan." Mariko said.

"It is plain to see that you desire me and I desire you. That alone is a fact that, we both shared not once but twice." She smiled while he winced.

"Don't try and hide the fact that you did not like it too." Mariko pointed out to him.

Kuno felt himself backed up against a corner, figuratively speaking. She was right. He did enjoy their forbidden act. He found himself desiring her yet again. It was sweet temptation. And he found it quite exhilarating that he was not caught out by his beautiful and wonderful wife. Not yet anyways.

But he knew Nabiki would find out sooner or later. And what will happen next will be more painful than anything he can imagine.

"Regardless of what I may feel. My place is with Nabiki." Kuno replied back.

"Are you sure about that?" Mariko questioned him.

"What do you mean?" Kuno asked not liking what Mariko was implying.

"Do you even know where your wife is at this very moment?" Mariko asked.

"She will be at home right now." Kuno replied back confidently.

"Are you sure? Why do you not call her and see." Mariko challenged him.

Kuno met her eyes. He will prove to her that Nabiki was home. He began to dial their home, but found that Mariko pressed the speaker button so that she may hear as well.

The phone rang then finally one of the servants picked up.

"Hello? Tatewaki here. Has Nabiki come home from work yet?" Kuno asked the servant.

"I'm sorry Master Kuno but the Mistress has not come home yet." The servant answered.

"What do you mean she is not home yet?" Kuno almost growled.

"Perhaps the Mistress has been working late?" The servant replied back, fearing the wrath of his lord.

"Very well, I'll call her work." He said before hanging up.

He turned only to be greeted by Mariko's triumphant smile.

"She's working late. She's been working on a very controversial case. It requires her to put in some extra hours." he excused.

"Oh really? Does this have to do anything about the Infamous industrial dispute concerning the Yamato industries?" She asked him.

"Yes but how do you know. The case is a Private and close court case." Kuno replied back.

"It's all over the business grapevine news." Mariko replied back.

"You must be proud that your wife is so… **_dedicated_**…" Mariko continued.

"Indeed I am." Kuno replied back ignoring her jibes.

"You must be lonely that she now deviate most of her attentions towards the case… It must be terribly cold alone in that massive bed." She replied as she began to saunter towards him. Knowing exactly which right buttons to push when it comes to him.

"Mariko stop… This is wrong." Kuno struggled as he held her at bay within arms length.

Mariko merely caressed his powerful arms and was able to snake her way, now her body was just within inches from him.

"Yes. Terribly sinful." She said as she planted a soft butterfly kisses on his neck. Then momentarily stopped to gaze in his eyes. His now lust filled eyes.

"And terribly delicious." She finally said with a husky voice before capturing his lips with hers.

Kuno tried to fight back his lust. Tried to picture Nabiki. Tried to reason his rapidly betraying body. He only managed to remain unresponsive for a mere couple of minutes before lust took over.

* * *

"Nabiki we need to talk about this. What happened before…" Ranma began. But was cut off.

"What happened before means nothing Ranma… NOTHING!" Nabiki interrupted him. As she got out of the car. She needed to breath. She felt constricted and confined.

Ranma followed her. He needed to talk to her. To let things go out in the open. To open himself up. To tell her whatever the hell it was he felt. To find out why he was so inexplicably drawn to her.

* * *

Akane once again heard an insistent knocking at her door. She found herself yet again annoyed.

_It was no one else's business. _

_So what if she disowned Nabiki? _

_She most certainly deserved it! _

_Why can't people see through her eyes? _

_What she sees? _

_How truly despicable, a person Nabiki is?_

She opened the door ready to tell who ever it was to get lost. She wanted to be alone. She was not fit to entertain anyone today or to be in another's company.

But those thoughts died in her lips when she saw him. Out of the blue. He was yet again here. By her. He seemed to know when she needed to comfort.

"Ryoga?" Akane said in wonderment.

"Akane." Ryoga greeted.

* * *

"You can't run away from this." Ranma called out to her.

Nabiki abruptly spun around. "I am not running away from anything."

"Then prove it! Why is it so hard for you to just talk to me after what had happened!" Ranma questioned her as he stood in front of her.

"BECAUSE!" Nabiki panicked. She turned around ready to walk away from him yet again.

"BECAUSE WHAT! WHAT NABIKI!" Ranma called out to her as he was forced to follow her yet again. Deciding to stop this chase. He caught her arm and pulled her to a stop, effectively making her face him.

"JUST BECAUSE!…" Nabiki tried to explain but nothing tangible came out of her mouth. She seemed to have lost all words.

"That is not an answer nor a reason." Ranma said not letting go.

"Please Ranma…" Nabiki pleaded.

"Please what?" Ranma asked. He practically stopped himself from the thought of shaking her until she could make sense.

"Please don't make me say it…" Nabiki began as she found herself begin to cry.

Nabiki hated this. She was not like this before. Overruled by her emotions.

She used to be all ice.

So cold.

So fierce.

So utterly alone.

"Say what Nabiki? What is it that you want to say?" Ranma said as he drew her towards him. Engulfing her into a warm embrace. To comfort her and sooth her. To be able to wipe away all her fears and worries.

"Please Ranma let me go." Nabiki begged him as she tried to push away from him.

"It seems I can't do that Nabiki." Ranma said through her hair.

"What ever it is that we have… I know if I let you go now. You will run and this time I wont be able to catch you." Ranma said in all honesty.

Nabiki stopped trying to push away from him. He was right. Once he lets go of her. She will run and never turn back. She found this revelation rather frightful. The thought of never seeing or speaking to him again sent her emotions into total chaos. Before she knew what was happening, her body began to respond to him. Returning his embrace as she buried her face on his muscular chest.

"I don't really know what going on. All I know is I cant bear not to see or speak to you." Ranma said in all honesty. As his hand soothed her back.

Nabiki didn't know what to say. She felt the same way. But it was utterly wrong. They should not do this. They were married for Kami's sake. So why is it hard to let go?

* * *

"What brings you here?" Akane asked as she let Ryoga in.

Ryoga smiled gratefully. His eyes seemed to be glued at her back as she led him towards the lounge room.

"About the other day…" Ryoga began. He wanted to give the invitation to them, to his and Ukyo's wedding.

Akane seemed to have felt her heart flutter. She remembered seeing him. Him comforting him. Feeling the same kind of emotions that she felt when she saw him. He was gorgeous, courageous and was utterly devoted to her. How could she have ever not notice what a great guy he was?

Then her mind answered her. It was because of Ranma. Ranma dominated her thoughts and feelings. Nothing else mattered when it came to him. No one else seemed to exist when Ranma was around. So why then is she starting to notice Ryoga now? Could it be that her greatest fear has manifested? Could she really be falling out of love with Ranma.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted that day. I was under a lot of stress that day." Akane said sheepishly. She felt embarrassed about snapping at him when he was only trying to comfort her.

"It's alright Akane. I understand." He replied back as he reached for her hand and squeezed it softly, trying to reassure her.

His touch sent such warmth and electric currents through her body. His words seemed to have awakened something in her. Something she wanted to hear from everybody. Something she desperately wanted to hear.

_I understand…_

It seemed to echo through her mind.

She gazed at his eyes and saw honesty and such tenderness. She seemed to be drowning into them and was mesmerised by his comforting smile. The same shy smile he used to give her back in the days.

Ryoga felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her gaze at him. It was like his whole dream come true. To see her look at him and only him. The way she used to look at Ranma. But he slowly shook his head. No. that was the past. It was now present. And he was now with Ukyo. They were to be married in a month.

Ryoga quickly withdrew his hand from her and began to search through his backpack.

Akane was a little startled when he broke away from her. But saw that he began to search through his back pack.

He probably brought me another souvenir. She thought as she smiled and remembered the many times he showered her with souvenirs from his many travels.

She was a little startled when he gave her a white envelop. It looked really fancy.

"This is for you both. You and Ranma." Ryoga said as he handed her the envelope.

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"It's a wedding invitation." Ryoga replied back with a smile.

"Really? From who?" She replied back. Someone probably gave the invitation to Ryoga to give to them.

"From me and Ukyo." he added with a smile."We're getting married."

Akane felt her heart stop and she found it hard to believe. She didn't even notice that the invitation fell lightly on to her lap.

"Akane? Are you alright?" Ryoga asked her as he saw her go pale.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_Well that's all for now…_

_What do you guys think? Like it or hate it?_

_Please review…_

_Things are really going to start heating up, as I post the next three chapters entitled "**To LOVE, HONOUR and BETRAY**." You can only guess what will happen in the next chapters…_

_Want me to post it? Then review!_

_Oh by the way I got an assessment coming up so yeah it might take long to post, but maybe if I got enough reviews then I'll post it up as soon as I can…_

_Can anybody guess what is about to happen?_

_Will I reveal the mystery person soon?_

_All this and more in the next chapter…._

**Ja Ne**

**(",)**


	13. About that Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki. _

_**Author's pre-notes:**_

_It seems I was ahead of myself when I said that I will post the next three chapters entitled "To Love, Honour and Betray." I was just re-reading the story and found out that the plot is not even close for me to post up the aforementioned three chapters. It is too soon for me to post it up. Gomen Nasai everyone. But it will be posted up. Hopefully this two chapters I've posted up will satisfy you until I post up the others. Again I'm sorry._

_**Previously:**_

_Nabiki and Ranma are now confronting each other about their feelings. Kuno has yet again succumbed to the seductions of Konjo Mariko. Akane is now facing the shock that her former admirer is now going to be married to one of her former rivals. Namely Ukyou. Well then on with the show…._

_------------_

"Akane? Are you alright?" Ryoga asked the woman beside him as he saw her go pale.

"Your getting married?" Akane manage to say. Unable to believe what she was hearing.

"To Ukyo?" she added disbelievingly.

"Yes. Its weird isn't it? But you can't help who you fall in love with." Ryoga said as he blushed. Unaware of Akane's disbelieving tone. Oblivious to her reaction.

"Your in love with her?" Akane again asked in the same disbelieving tone.

"Very much so." Ryoga admitted in full honesty. Still blushing.

"But.. But that can't be…" Akane denied.

Ryoga frowned. "Why is it hard for you to believe that, We're about to be wed?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I saw her with Ranma!" Akane declared as she abruptly stood up. Remembering how she caught her husband in his moment of "infidelity".

"No it can't be. We're engaged!" Ryoga replied back. Trying to fight down the jealousy that began to creep in his heart. The anger he felt against Saotome Ranma.

"I saw them with my own eyes Ryoga." Akane explained.

"No…" Ryoga replied back. Disbelievingly as his aura grew dark as depression began to eat him.

"Ukyo loves me… Not him.. Ukyo will never do such a thing." Ryoga defended.

"Are you sure?" Akane replied back as she sat next to Ryoga. Placing her hand on his. To comfort him. She knew too well the pain he was going through. After all she lived them almost every day.

"Yes… I'm sure." Ryoga replied back.

But Akane knew better. Ryoga hesitated. She knew he was now having doubts. But she will be damned if she did not tell Ryoga about Ukyo and Ranma. He had the right to know.

"I think I better go." Ryoga said as he began to take his leave. Funny, he didn't feel as happy as he was before or how secure he was with Ukyo.

"Ryoga I'm so sorry. But I had to tell you before you marry her." Akane said as She walked him towards the door.

"I know Akane and I appreciate your honesty." Ryoga said as he said his farewell.

------------

Nabiki felt she was drowning. Drowning in his sweet embrace. How she dreamed of this. To be held in his arms like this. But this was wrong. They were both married.

"Tatewaki." she invoked her husband's name. In an effort to try and fight her growing desire.

Kuno's image appeared in her mind. How much he loved her. Devoted to her. Worshipped her. The years they had been together. His companionship. His friendship. The way they made love. She closed her eyes as tears started to fall.

Ranma heard her murmur her husband's name and it made him stiffen. Kuno did not deserve her. He recalled how Kuno had hit Nabiki accidentally and it made his blood boil. But he also knew that this was wrong. But he couldn't make himself let go. Somehow being here, at this very moment with Nabiki felt right. Like he was finally where he belonged. Someplace where he was wanted. Needed. Perhaps even Loved…

Ranma looked at her tear-streaked face and began to gently brushed her tears away.

"Don't cry Nabiki… Don't ever cry…" he replied back as he began to plant soft kisses where her tears laid on her cheeks.

"Ranma… Please stop… we can't do this…" Nabiki replied back but her body did not respond. Nor did she even try to push away.

Ranma finally claimed her lips. He was again surprised how sweet and soft they were against his. She responded back as passionately and soon nothing else matters. Only the feel of her body against his.

Nabiki felt herself swoon. Her eyes felt heavy and she drowned against him.

They were rudely sent back to reality when a bunch of school kids began to whistle at them as they walked by. It was enough of a distraction Nabiki needed to put a much-desired space between them.

"Nabiki…" Ranma tried to reach out to her which only made Nabiki step back.

"No.." Was all she could say as she hugged herself.

"I love Kuno… I love Tatewaki, Ranma.. This…" She pointed at him and her. "Cannot be… I know you love my sister, I know you do. I've seen you guys together. Watched you guys grow through the years." Nabiki explained.

"This…" Nabiki indicated to herself and him. "Cannot be. Will never be. Please Ranma, don't make this harder than this has to be." Nabiki pleaded.

Ranma remained silent as he looked at her. He could see how much she was hurting, how desperately she wanted to run. Though it was not from him. It was from something else. For some odd reason he felt anger and jealousy rise inside of him hearing her say her husband's name. Admitting how much she loved him. But a piece of him did not believe her, because if she did; why was it so hard for her to pull away from him?

--------------

Kuno wanted nothing more but to hit his head against a brick wall. He quickly dressed himself unaware that Mariko watched his every movement.

Mariko revelled in the after glow of their lovemaking. It was always intense and always set her on fire. She wondered if Kuno made love to his wife like this? Always filled with much vigour. Watching him get dressed only turned her on even more. She loved the way he touched her. The way everything seemed to stopped and all that remains was him and her. The fact that they had something like this, only excited her even more.

"Mariko, we have stop this." Kuno replied back.

"What for? We're enjoying ourselves right? No one is getting hurt…" Replied back Mariko as she stretched her lithe form.

"I'm married Mariko." Kuno replied back sternly.

"I'm aware of that Tachi. You bring it up every time you feel guilty as if it's my fault." Mariko replied back.

Tatewaki bit his tongue. As he stared at her. It was her fault! It was her fault for seducing him.

"Don't give me that look Tachi. I may have seduced you but I didn't make love to myself just now or the other times did I? You could have easily walked out that door but you succumbed to me." Mariko replied back as she stood up and began to get dressed.

"Why are you doing this Mariko?" Kuno replied back.

Mariko turned towards him. Half dressed as she reached out and caressed his cheek.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Mariko replied back with such a soft tone.

"I love Nabiki." Kuno replied back as he held her hand that caressed his cheek. Her touch burned his skin.

"You just keep saying that, and maybe you'll mean it." Mariko replied back harshly as she withdrew her hand. Turned around and continued to dress.

Kuno stood there. Dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. Mariko was a business partner. An associate. A friend. And quite recently a damned good mistress. She was willing to discern the fact that he was married and had a wife who possibly been waiting for him at home. He wasn't really hurting anyone right?

Mariko then turned towards him, now fully dressed. Aware that he had been thinking about the recent changes in their so-called relationship.

"Give it some thought Darling. Come and see me when you have made a decision." Mariko replied before giving him a kiss on the lips and left his office.

Kuno stared at her retreating back. He sighed loudly. He had a lot of thinking to do. He went to take his briefcase from his desk when he saw a picture of him and Nabiki. He stared at her beautiful face and caused a pain in his heart. He almost lost her once. Can he really push his luck this time around?

--------------

Ryoga wondered around. Unsure of what he just heard. Was is true? Is Ukyo cheating on him with Ranma?

Ryoga knew that Ranma's marriage was shaky. It was Ukyo who told him this. He knew that Ukyo and Ranma remained in contact with each other. But how much contact did they actually make? He wasn't always around due to his directional curse to actually know what was going on. But all he knew was that Ukyo would never do such a thing. Could Ranma?

More questions plagued him. He needed to think. To clear his head. He needed to talk to Ukyo. He needed to know if what Akane had told him was true. A black aura began to surround him as darker thoughts invaded his psyche.

-------------

"I have to go." Was all Nabiki could say.

As she went pass Ranma, Ranma quickly stopped her by holding her arm. Nabiki halted and looked at Ranma through tearful eyes. She could see Ranma wanted her to stay and talk but she wouldn't have any of it. Everything was just going too fast and spiralling out of control.

"Please Ranma." Nabiki begged him. For what? She didn't know all she wanted was to get away from him.

Ranma reluctantly let her go. But not before uttering these words:

"This is not over Nabiki…"

Nabiki stopped for a minute as his words sank in.

"It has to be…" She murmured as she made her way to her car.

"This is not over Nabiki.. Not by a long shot…" Ranma said to himself as he watched her drive away.

Ranma was determined to get to the bottom of this. Determined to find out what really is going on between him and Nabiki. Was it chemistry? Loneliness? Or something else?

All he knew was, that whatever it was. He was drawn to Nabiki. And he could see that she is drawn to him too. But it was wrong right? This shouldn't be happening. Couldn't happen. Could it?

-------------

Nabiki felt exhausted by the time she came home. Her mind, body and emotions were out of control. Everything was just happening so fast. She needed to get herself back together. Ranma had the ability to disconcert her. Made her feel confuse and loose control. But despite of this, knowing this she was still drawn to him. It was wrong.

"No… I won't…" She repeated to herself. She wasn't going to involve herself. She was married. She was happy.

She needed to relax and calm her nerves. She decided to have a long hot bath.

-------------

Kuno came home an hour later. He was still troubled by the events that took over the office today and the other day. He kept thinking of Mariko and Nabiki. He suddenly felt tired and lethargic.

He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He loosened his tie and plopped himself on one of the expensive leather couch. He sat there as he watched his drink.

Can he really do this? He wasn't caught…Yet…

What Nabiki doesn't know wont hurt her right? Besides it was only sex. Mariko wasn't really interested in him romantically so there is no harm right?

Kuno let out an anguished groan.

In his younger years he would have revelled in something like this. Juggling two women.

His younger self would be boasting such accomplishment of bedding two very attractive and powerful women.

He laughed at this. He would have relished all this, if he didn't care for Nabiki.

He closed his eyes and began to envision his lovely wife. He frowned when he thought of the things he did with Mariko. But recently, Nabiki has not been attending his needs. She was too busy with the case she was working on and had barely spent anytime with him.

He sighed. He knew he was looking for excuses to excuse himself for what he did. But what could he do? He was only human. He has needs.

He closed his eyes as he nursed his drink. It was then that he could hear faint music. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't know that Nabiki was home. As if he needed to confirm her presence, he stood up and was about to make way towards their chambers when something occurred to him. He looked back at the bar and picked up one of the expensive vintage red wine, put it an ice container and also took two wine glasses.

He had expected her to be relaxing on bed or perhaps even in bed, but he didn't find her there. Instead he smelled the faint fragrance of Lavender coming from the bathroom. Kuno grinned. This was better than he thought.

Nabiki laid there in the huge spa. Her muscles now relaxed and her equilibrium restored. She was drifting into a comfortable sleep when she heard the door to the bathroom open. She cursed under her breath as she began to contemplate if she locked the doors when she came home. She was such an emotional wreck when she came home that she forgot if she even locked the doors.

Her body began to tense. As her body went rigid. She only relaxed when she recognised the voice.

"Relax… It's only me Nab-chan." Kuno said when he saw her tensed. He idly placed the wine container and glasses on the spa's edge and crouched down behind Nabiki.

"Had a hard day at work?" Kuno asked as he began to massage Nabiki's shoulders.

Kuno's hands on her shoulders were heaven to her as she relaxed and leaned against his touch.

"You could say that…" Nabiki answered languidly.

Kuno continued to massage her shoulders, enjoying the small mewls of pleasure Nabiki emitted from his ministrations.

"You looked so good…" Kuno murmured against her ear as he began to nibble on it.

"You could always join me…" Nabiki murmured.

Without further invitation from his wife. Kuno began to undress and joined his wife.

At first they treated each other with a tender caresses and helped wash one another. Soon they began to loose themselves into each other. As they made love not only in the bathroom but continued to the bedroom.

--------------

Nabiki laid there on his chest. Relishing the afterglow from their lovemaking while Kuno played with her hair.

Kuno watched her as he played with her hair. She was his and always will be.

-------------

Meanwhile at Ukyo's place…

"Ryoga! Your finally back!" Ukyo called out in glee as she rushed towards her fiancé.

Ryoga watched Ukyo's form run to him and with open arms, he welcomed her. Engulfing her in a sweet embrace. Ukyo was nestled on his chest and didn't see Ryoga's expression change nor see the anger, jealousy and pain that flashed within his eyes. Ukyo was just happy that Ryoga was back. Unknown that at the moment a shadow of a doubt now loomed within Ryoga.

_**Author's Notes:**_

Finally updated! I know it took me long enough but can't help getting writer's block all the time now.

Well what do you guys think?

Is it going to get worst before it gets better?

Again I apologised for being ahead of myself…To compensate, I decided to post the next two chapters. Please give me time and I sure the best is yet to come….

As always please review and tell me what you think.

See you guys at the next chapter!

Ja Ne


	14. Shadows of Doubt

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, ).… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_**Previously:**_

Ranma and Nabiki confronted each other, almost succumbing to each other. Kuno succumbed yet again to Mariko, While Akane unwittingly put doubts inside Ryoga. Ties are slowly unravelling. Who will end with who?

--------------

Ryoga laid awake that night. Unable to sleep. He watched Ukyo's slumbering form lying almost atop of him. Even in her sleep she clung tightly to him.

He frowned when darker thoughts began to invade his mind.

_Is it really me you cling to? Or is it Ranma you want to cling and hold on to?_

_Is it him you dream about?_

_Is it him you think about when we make love?_

_Is it him?_

Ryoga tried to block the thoughts that would consume him. He didn't want to think about him or Ukyo that way. He finally found love. He fought for her love and stayed by her side. Why is it that when he found happiness, Saotome Ranma always comes and tarnishes it? Why couldn't he be happy?

Ryoga needed answers. Answers only his wife and Saotome can provide. He unconsciously clung tighter to his sleeping fiancée.

"Sleep beautiful angel for tomorrow a storm will break." He murmured to himself as he succumbed into a disturbing sleep.

Ryoga's constant shifting finally managed to awaken Ukyo. But she was still drowsy. Looking at the bedside table, she checked for the time. It read 3:15 am in bold red colour. Ukyo was a little annoyed since Ryoga was a sound sleeper, but today seems different. He seems more guarded somehow. She decided to ask him tomorrow since she was succumbing to sleep once again only to hear Ryoga murmur.

"You will not take away my love… This time I will destroy you…Saotome…"

This made Ukyo jump awake, as she stared at her fiancé's sleeping form. His features etched in a frown of concern and anger.

_Was Ryoga just dreaming?_

_Am I dreaming?_

It had been years since Ryoga finally let go of his grudge against Ranma. So why would it resurface now?

Ukyo just watched Ryoga's uneven breathing. Something was wrong. Ukyo found herself resting her head against his chest as she clung to him. She felt him stiffen before wrapping his strong arms around her. She felt his breathing become even and his moans ceased to exist. His heartbeat began to lull her into a troubled sleep.

------------

_**A week has passed…**_

A week has passed since Ryoga's return. He had become more distant. More guarded. It made Ukyo nervous. Could Ryoga be having second thoughts? Was he having cold feet?

Ukyo felt him watching her all the time. Every little move she made. She caught him staring at her one time with deep concentration before brushing it aside and told her that he will go out to train. It felt strange and really concerned her. She unconsciously laid a hand on her stomach. Soon she will start showing. While she thought about how happy she was when she found out , she was now unsure because of the way Ryoga behaved around her.

-------------

"So Ranma, what have you been up to?" Dr Yumiko asked.

"Nothing much really. Just teaching some students at the dojo." Ranma replied back.

"Hows your relationship with Akane?"

"It's still the same…"

"The same how?"

"We do the same stuff we have done over the years. Idle chit-chat here and there, we argue from time to time." Ranma replied back as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about Ranma? Everything we talk about will remain in strict confidentiality between you and me. Nothing you tell me will leave the room." Dr Yumiko explained. There is something he isn't telling me. While Akane was open about her feelings and thoughts, Ranma was close and very distant. Even the way he spoke about his interactions with his wife was vague to say the least.

"There's nothing much really.."

"But I can sense something bothering you… You can tell me if you'd like…"

"I… Never mind.. It doesn't matter…" Ranma replied back.

"You seem troubled. Does this have something to do with your marriage with Akane?" Dr Yumiko asked.

"Yes… and no…"

"Your very reluctant about sharing your thoughts and feelings. I think I need to let you understand that what we discuss is in total confidentiality. It also means that I will remain neutral to both parties and will not be judgemental in what ever you decide to reveal to me." Dr Yumiko explained. "This means that I will not tell Akane what we have discussed without consulting you first."

Ranma remained quiet for a while. Contemplating whether or not to tell the woman in front of her what had happened during the past few weeks. He looked at her and knew that she was telling the truth. He needed to talk to someone. Why not start with her?

Dr Yumiko waited patiently. She knew Ranma was thinking about what she had told him. He found Ranma to be very distrustful. She thought perhaps she needed to contact Nabiki. Perhaps she knew how to get the guy to open up.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Ranma remained sceptical.

"I will stake my reputation to it. I always keep my word." Dr Yumiko replied back.

Ranma nodded. Before hesitantly speaking up. "There is something that really is bothering me."

"What is it Ranma?" Dr Yumiko asked patiently.

"I think… I feel…"

"Yes?" Dr Yumiko was almost at the edge of her seat.

Ranma let out a loud sigh. This is it.

"I think… I'm falling out of love with Akane." Ranma replied back sombrely.

Dr Yumiko was shocked but didn't show it. She knew Ranma and Akane where having problems. But from what she had heard from Akane it didn't sound as though it was that severe. It sounded like they were getting along.

"What do you mean Ranma?"

Ranma sighed once again. " Don't get me wrong I care about her. But I find that my affection for her is no longer as strong as before."

"What made you come up with this conclusion?"

"_Nabiki_." He thought. He wanted to say it was Nabiki who occupied his thoughts now. For a week now, he had yet to see or speak to her. He found that he missed her. Longed for her.

"Ranma?"

Ranma shook his head. "When I look at Akane, I don't see her the same way anymore. It's as if I don't know her anymore."

"I see." Dr Yumiko replied back. She knew he was holding back something but what?

-----------------

Ryoga approached Ukyo. Questions still plagued him. Akane's words were honest and he knew Akane will not lie to him. But he was unsure. He and Ukyo were to be married in a couple of weeks time. Can he really trusts her?

"Ryoga honey what's wrong? You looked like you were run over by a bus." Ukyo joked. But to her dismay Ryoga didn't even smile.

"Ukyo I need to ask you something." Ryoga said. Unsure how to exactly say what he was about to say.

"What is it sugar? Is it about the wedding?" Ukyo asked. He looked deadly serious.

"No. I need to know. Did you or have you spoken to Ranma lately?" Ryoga asked. This was it.

"Yes. I've seen Ranma lately." Ukyo answered. She was bout to ask why when she was suddenly cut off by Ryoga.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ryoga's voice was suddenly filled with anger and jealousy.

"It must have slipped my mind… Ryoga calm down… What's wrong?" Ukyo replied back. She hadn't seen Ryoga this upset before.

"Why didn't you tell me that you still see him!" Ryoga asked harshly. His anger clouding his head.

"Ryoga calm down!" Ukyo pleaded as she saw his aura rise.

"Akane was right!" Was all Ryoga said. Not trusting himself of what he might do to her, he walked away from her and left. Slamming the door behind him.

"RYOGA WAIT!" Ukyo called back in panic as she watched her fiancé storm out. For the life of her she didn't know what was wrong. Why was Ryoga so angry? He knew Ranma was just a friend and nothing else. What could possibly set him off like that?

Then it dawned to Ukyo what Ryoga had said.

"_Akane."_

"No! It can't be!" Ukyo said to herself. As she began to break down and cry.

-------------

"Working late?" Kuno asked his wife on the phone. She had called him to let him know that she will be able to make it to dinner.

"I'm sorry Anata. I really wish I could. But the opposition really had us up on our toes at the court today." Nabiki replied back tiredly. She was really tired and stressed out. The case was really trying and was taking up too much of her time and energy.

"I understand. Another night then?" He replied back. Fighting back his disappointment. He knew Nabiki didn't really need another stress on her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry anata. I knew you went to great lengths to make us that dinner reservation at Pavarotti's." Nabiki couldn't hold back her guilt. Pavarotti's was a very exclusive Italian restaurant. It was really hard to get a reservation. " I promise I'll make it up to as soon as the case is finish."

"Don't worry Nab-chan. Just don't stress yourself too much. I'll see you tonight at home then." He assured her.

"I don't know what I'll do without you Kuno-chan. I love you. I'll see you tonight." Nabiki replied back.

"I love you too." Kuno replied back as he heard the phone line went dead.

"How very sweet. It almost made me have cavities." Mariko replied back sardonically. As she made her presence known. She had been in the room and had heard most of his conversation on the phone. She had no doubt it was Nabiki on the other line.

"Mariko what are you doing here?" Kuno replied back.

"I work here. In case you forgot." Mariko replied back as she made her way towards him.

"I meant how long have you been standing over there." Kuno replied back. As he saw her approach him from the door.

"Long enough to know that your wife has cancelled on you." Mariko smirked.

Kuno ignored her and simply went to the nearby cabinet to pour himself some much needed whiskey.

"It's too early to drink." Mariko pointed out to him. It was only 1 in the afternoon.

"I am a grown man and you are not my keeper." Kuno replied back hotly.

Mariko only held both of her hands up. "Whoa! Temper, temper Kuno-chan."

"Do not call me that. Only Nabiki can call me that." Kuno replied back harshly.

"No need to take it out on me Kuno-baby. I'm not the one that cancelled on you." Mariko replied back as she examined her nails.

Kuno just took a swig of his drink and ignored Mariko. He went to seat down at his desk.

Mariko merely followed and stood behind him. Putting her hands on his shoulders as she began to massage them.

Kuno found himself calming down somewhat.

Mariko smiled as she continued to knead his tensed shoulders.

"Let me make it up to you." Mariko whispered to his ear as she began to nibble on it.

Kuno sighed. As he stood up and walked away from Mariko. Which made Mariko irritated.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kuno asked. His back facing her.

Mariko only smiled.

-----------------

Nabiki on the other hand was very stressed. The case brought out the worst in her. She didn't like how the opposition made their claims trivial. Now she was back in square one. Beside her was her partner Kinnusuke.

Like herself he looked aggravated. Both had their ego's handed over to them when the opposition found a hole in their case. A massive hole that they should have seen. The Yamato Case is proving to be the most difficult case she had ever handled.

"DAMN THEM TO HELL! How the hell did they get a hold of the shareholder's assets?" Kinnusuke cursed in his breathe.

It was true, the opposition just found out some dirty dealings involving some of the companies CEO. Something that they should have known about. At this rate the case will have to through Criminal Court as well.

"We have no other choice but to take their offer." Kinnusuke sighed. The opposition offered a good deal. They should take it now while the offer was still good.

Nabiki let go of the breathe she never knew she held. She was tired. So very tired. Most of her energy went to this case and everything was going to hell. She winced as she remembered she also had other issues to deal with. She needed this case to prolong the inevitable that awaits her.

She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice Kinnusuke's movements. She was caught in surprise to feel his hands knead her tense shoulders.

"Relax Nabiki. I know how hard you worked in this case. But I think its time we admit defeat. In any case everyone got what they wanted. The workers got their compensation pay outs while Yamato Industries will survive. We can't win them all." Kinnusuke soothed her. He was standing behind her and began massaging her shoulders.

Kinnusuke noticed how tense she was and took a little time till she relaxed against his comforting touch. He smiled at being able to be close to her like this. Her closeness was creating havoc to his ever growing awareness of her. He could smell her subtle perfume and the softness of the skin waiting to be explored under the expensive women's suit she wore.

It was time to act.

"How about I take you out for drinks? My treat." He asked.

Normally, Nabiki would have said no to his offer. But right now her judgement was clouded by stress. She needed to distract herself. His soothing touch was not helping her either.

"I would like that." she replied breathily.

She didn't see his smirk, that graced his features. Nor the look of triumph in his eyes.

After all that work. The spider has finally manage to weave his web on the unsuspecting fly.

-------------

Akane felt restless. She felt something stirring in the air. She could practically feel it. Like something was about to happen. Something big that will change not only her life but the people around her. A feeling of dread filled her. She tried to push them away by tending to the plants in the front yard.

She was so preoccupied with such thoughts when she heard someone calling her name.

"AKANE!"

Akane turned around only to see Ryoga rush to her. He looked worst for wear.

She met him half-way.

"Ryoga? What on earth happened to you?" She asked the out of breath martial artist.

"I-it's true… what you said was true…" he manage to say while struggling to breath.

She felt her heart constrict. She was right. Ranma was having an affair with Ukyo behind both their backs.

"Let's get you inside and let me fix you a drink." She said as she led the way towards her home.

--------------

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ranma was on his way home when he bumped into none other than a dishevelled looking Ukyo.

"Ucchan? What's wrong?" He asked his best friend.

Ukyo could only cry in reply. Ranma immediately engulfed her in his arms trying to soothe her.

"What happened?" He asked but all he got was more agonized cry from his friend.

She looked weak and sick with worry. Ranma immediately worried about the state of health she was in. she was near hysterical.

"Come on Ukyo… I'll take you home…" he told her as he assisted her home.

--------------

**_Author's Notes:_**

_I bet you guys you can't guess what happens next. Or Maybe you could? In anycase I hope you liked the chapter. Everything is slowly unraveling. It's just a matter of time before everthing hits the fan and it won't be pretty..._

_As always please review. You'll never guess what happens next. Thanks to all that reviewed. It was greatly appreciated._

_See you in the next chapter of "Thy Neighbour's Wife." entitled "Something wicked this way comes"_

_Till then..._

**Ja Ne**


	15. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Nabiki is slowly being reeled in by Kinnusuke, Ryoga had called off the wedding and Ranma now comforts his devastated best friend Ukyo unknown to him that his wife Akane was also doing the same to Ryoga…_

_Now on with the show…_

**_Bold Italics _**means sounds/signs

_Italics _means thoughts...

* * *

_

* * *

_

Ranma looked tentatively at his best friend. She looked utterly miserable. What happened between her and Ryoga. It tore Ranma's heart in two seeing his two closest friends like this. What could have possibly happened to make Ukyo breakdown like that?

After Ranma had taken Ukyo home. He had tried to make her open up to him. So that he could console her, but all she did was cry. So he lent her shoulder and hugged her as she cried all her pains.

* * *

"I can't believe that they will do this to me… To us…" Ryoga said to Akane as he fought the tears that were already falling.

Akane just consoled him. Not knowing what else to do. She wrapped her arms around him as she tried to quell his pain, only to find that she feels the same way. She began to mirror and feel the betrayal Ryoga felt at that moment. They were both hurting. Both believed they're own loved ones and counter parts betrayed them. Soon she was no longer comforting Ryoga but herself as well.

Soon she felt her own tears join Ryoga's ones. As they both held each other, like a kindred spirit. A tiny voice in the back of Akane's mind was telling her that something was a miss and that she should let go now while she still can. But how could she? How could she let go of him? Leave him alone when he was also in pain. The voice got louder. Telling her that this was wrong, but she refused to listen. She had needed someone who knew what she felt, can understand what she has been through. How much she felt. She needed someone who actually knew what it feels like when your heart is ripped apart by someone who promised to cherish and love you.

Ryoga on the other hand was battling with so many emotions. Revenge and betrayal were among the strongest ones. His old grudge against Ranma came back in full force, that once again Ranma has denied him happiness.

It was always him that had to the most popular one. The stronger one. The Chosen one. Chosen by the women he both loved. He looked at the woman who held him.

"Akane…"

During his younger years, She was the one he loved. The one he adored and cherished from afar. Because of his curse that Ranma and father has caused, he could not be with her. He had to put up with his curse for him to be able to feel the slightest affection from her. He had to maintain his distance from her because she was honour bound to Ranma. Who in turn fell for him as well.

Looking at her now, he couldn't help but think of what could have been. If Ranma was not there. Couldn't help but feel he was cheated again by the pigtailed martial artist. Why did the women he loved had to love him too?

Akane felt his body become rigid as she felt his anger radiate from his body. Felt him cling to her. Wound his arms tighter around her body as if someone was about to take her away from his grasp. Instead of feeling alarm she felt secure somehow.

* * *

_**Ring…..Ring…..**_

"Hello." Kuno answered his cellphone. He was in Piazetta. One of the most prestigious and secluded Italian Restaurant in Shibuya.

"Lord Kuno." one of his retainers from his estate replied back in the other line.

"What is it Koishito? I am in a middle of an important business meeting with a client." Kuno replied back. In which his companion lifted an eyebrow at.

Sitting across from him was Konjo Mariko. Who was currently playing footsies with him underneath the table while eyeing him closely and listening to his conversation. Her stockinged foot rubbing against his leg before moving itself up and into the inner side of his thigh.

"I am sorry to interrupt you lord Kuno, but the mistress' secretary has called and said to leave you a message."

"Well what is it?" Kuno gritted his teeth as he tried to choke down his growing arousal, while Mariko played innocent. Underneath the table however, her foot had reached their destination. His crotch. She smiled innocently while her foot began to rub sensuously against his manhood underneath the tablecloth.

"Saise (Nabiki's secretary) had phone in to inform you thatthe mistressmaybe staying back at work."

"I see." Kuno replied back as his hand disappeared underneath the table and grab hold of Mariko's errant foot. He smiled devilishly as he began to massage her stockinged foot . He closed his legs to keep her foot in place, enabling him to use one of his hand to massage her foot while the other held the cellphone.

Mariko was surprised by his actions, but was pleased by his reaction. She had to stifle a moan escaping her lips from the ministrations he gave at her foot. She felt her excitement grow. They were in the secluded part of the restaurant. He specifically asked for the spot to remain anonymous and to avoid being seen or spotted by anyone he knew.

Frankly, Mariko didn't give a damn about being seen. She could careless if Nabiki ever found out. All that matters was that she's with Tatewaki. The added secrecy of it all only fuelled her excitement even more.

"When Nabiki comes home, tell her that I will be working late tonight." Kuno replied as he eyed Mariko before hanging up the phone. Mariko only smiled when she saw him gesture for the bill.

They were outside the restaurant when Mariko decided she needed to use the rest room first in which Kuno of course obliged. As soon as Mariko was inside the restaurant making sure she was not seen she began to take out her cellphone.

* * *

Kinnusuke returned to his table. Smirking as he made his way to the woman who occupied it. Sitting there by herself was a slightly inebriated looking Nabiki. She didn't look drunk at all from the many expensive red wine they had consumed. Rather she looked more relaxed. They were in Chez Pierre. A couple of blocks away from their work.

He had little trouble. She was first hesitant of his invitation. After gathering her wits, she tried to weasel her way out of his invitation. But he was insistent and used all his charms that she finally gave in. After a couple of expensive wine, she became more relax. She began to unwind. She was now open to his flirtations. His intentions.

Nabiki knew something was wrong. Alarm bells were sounding offin her head. But she wasn't sure what they were. She eyed Kinnusuke warily. She was meant to say no to him. Tried to weasel her way out of his invitation for drinks. But when she thought about all her problems, she thought: _What the hell? Why not? I'm entitled to drink and forget about things!_

As she began to think about her problems and how much she had changed, she never noticed how much wine she had consumed or how much Kinnusuke watched her appreciatively. When she finally decided to stop thinking and just drown herself in self pity, she noticed she was not alone. That Kinnusuke was with her the whole time.

"Gomen Kin-chan. I wasn't a very good companion." Nabiki apologised for not being able to pay attention to much of their conversation.

"_You will be soon." _Kinnusuke thought before placated her. "It's ok Nabiki. That's the reason we went out for drinks to unwind a little and forget about everything." Before mentally adding "_And I do mean everything…"_

"Your so understanding Kin-chan." Nabiki smiled holding his hand. Unaware of what she was actually doing.

Kinnusuke took this opportunity to hold her hand and affectionately gave it a squeeze. Her hand was so soft. He also loved the way she said his name from her lips. Those enticingly wet lips of her hers. Who just called out to him to take them. Taste them with his own. he wondered if the rest of her would be as soft and as smooth as her hand.

Nabiki on the other hand blushed as she took her hand away from his. She tried to hide her embarrassment by finishing off rest of her wine. Only for Kinnusuke to pour her some more.

" Are you trying to get me drunk?" Nabiki asked him.

"Maybe? what if I am?" Kinnusuke teased. Nabiki only laughed in response, thinking this is one of his harmless flirtations as she once again drank her wine which Kinnusuke immediately topped up before drinking his own as he watched her.

Nabiki watched him as he poured her more wine. Tried to read what it was in his eyes that was making her shiver in undeniable excitement. She was slowly loosing all inhibitions and soon all she thought about was how gorgeous the man in front of her was and how good she felt when he kneaded her tense shoulders earlier at the office. Pretty soon everything became a blur.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to follow through with this mistress?" the lowly ninja asked in trepidation.

"Of course I'm sure Sasuke. Are you questioning my judgement?"

"No of course not mistress." Sasuke cowered in fear. It was never good to displease his mistress.

"Then just shut up and leave me in peace. This has been a long time coming."

With that, Sasuke left his mistress. He couldn't believe that in a few hours they will reach their destination. He can already feel trouble brewing as he watched through the private plane that they were on land. He couldn't help but look at the horizon as a new dawn began to rise.

* * *

Ryoga did not know how it happened. Or who started what first. All he knew was that what he did was wrong, but at the same time he felt as though some sort of justice was served.

He looked down at the being lying on top of his bare and naked chest and knew at once it wasn't Ukyo that he held on to and who's arms were wrapped around him. Memories from the night before echoed through his mind, reminding him how intimate he was with Akane.

They were in each other's arms. Both in a comforting embrace. Both felt the pain of betrayal. The moment they looked into each other's eyes, they knew this was something they will regret. It was a mistake. A mistake that neither of them didn't stop from happening.

Ryoga remembered the taste of her tears as she began to gently kiss them away. He waited for her to protest. To push him away. To tell him to stop but none came. Instead she drew his head more and kissed him passionately. Heatedly.

The combinations of many emotions raged then. In the back Ryoga's mind he knew that he was somehow getting what he deserved, and that somehow, in some twisted reasoning Ranma was too. He heard her moan in delight as he kissed her harder. His caresses became rougher. He watched and felt how her body enjoyed his ministrations as she hungered more from him. Her lips bruised as she pushed him off of her, trying to get much needed air in her lungs.

He didn't know how they managed to get into the bedroom. Everything was a blur to him. All he seemed to focus about was her and his growing hunger to be with her.

He watched her panting and struggling for breath. He hungered for her. As he once again descended upon her. Her body was compliant and matched his hunger. Matched his every move. As both of them revelled at their own despair. Trying to desperately fill the void they were slowly loosing themselves into.

Now that he was awake, he couldn't bring himself to look at Akane. He had sullied her. Ukyo's face began to surface in his mind and he knew that everything that happened the night before was a mistake. He couldn't believe he had done what he did. He felt a great pang in his heart. What happened last night had reawakened his attraction to Akane, but it paled in comparison to Ukyo.

Akane nuzzled her head against his chest and he knew he had to get away. It will be harder when morning comes. He looked at the wall clock and saw that it was nearly dawn. Painstakingly, and carefully. He removed himself from her as he gathered his discarded clothes and began to dress.

He watched her sleeping form as he took one last look at her before closing the bedroom door and letting himself out.

* * *

Ranma through the night stayed vigilant and watched over his childhood friend as she cried herself to sleep. He waited until he was sure she was sleeping since the last couple of attempts that he tried to leave, She would wake up and once again cry hysterically. He still didn't know what had happened between his closest friends for them to become like this, especially Ukyo. He had never seen her this devastated ever since he had chosen Akane over her 10 years ago.

He watched her sleep. Her face still had tear marks. Even in her sleep tears seem to kept falling. Ranma watched her as he wondered if he had also affected her like this 10 years ago. Made her like cry like this. It tore his heart out as he thought that he may have hurt Ukyo like this years ago. He never bothered to see how she was until he heard that she had somehow hooked up with Ryoga. Guilt began to gnaw at his conscience.

He knew that somehow he had to make things right. He owed it to Ukyo. He at least owed her happiness that he took away from her. With that thought, he silently got up from his seat and took one last glance at his best friend. He swore to himself that he get to the bottom of this and straighten out Ryoga. He never wants to see her like this again. He gently kissed her forehead before finally letting himself out.

* * *

Nabiki woke up somewhat uncomfortably. Her head was noticeably pounding, making her wince. Her mouth felt raw and dry as a desert. On top of that she doesn't seem to remember where she was or how she got home. She began to sit up only to instantly regret it. Her head felt like it was spinning as she tried to figure out where she was. She squinted as she tried to adjust her eyes and wince as her sight and head seem to argue causing her to feel even more nauseous.

It was then that she noticed another person in the room. Fear began to envelope her as desperately tried to remember where she was.

"I see you're finally awake…" Kinnusuke purred as he stared at her. He was naked from the top half. Showing off his well toned chest and stomach. "Room service just came care to join me? Or would you rather I join you?" He lazily teased as he watched her reaction.

Nabiki's eyes grew as wide as saucers as it dawned to what state he was in before finally realising her own state of undress. She took a deep calming breath.

"This is not good…" she whispered to herself as she now could feel the cotton sheet against her skin underneath the covers. As realisation dawned to her that she was indeed ina bedroom with a half naked Kinnusuke in front of her.

* * *

Kuno drove leisurely home. It was now past 9am. He was sure Nabiki would have already gone to work. He wondered if she even realised he come home at all last night. He had to admit though, he did feel a little remorse over what he did. But what could he do? He was only human. He has needs. And Nabiki had been far to busy to even spend time with him anymore.

As he drove through their drive way he noted that Nabiki's car was indeed gone, but what caught his interest was that there was the black Lexus parked there.

He idly wondered who could the prestigious car belonged to but dismissed it. Perhaps it was one of Nabiki's client. Poor soul probably just missed her. Nonetheless, he made his way towards his home only to find a familiar face that opened the door.

"Master welcome home." The manservant greeted.

Tatewaki Kuno on the other hand was shocked. It has been years since he last saw his manservant whom he also considered as a friend.

"SASUKE!" Tatewaki exclaimed before engulfing the ninja into a bear hug. "How are you doing? How is my sister?" Tatewaki asked as the ninja tried not to suffocate.

"Why don't you see for yourself dear brother?" A feminine voice spoke.

"Kodachi?" Tatewaki replied back, surprised to see his sister and promptly dropped Sasuke unceremoniously on the cold tile floor. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me. Don't be silly." Kodachi replied back before being engulfed in a bear hug similar to Sasuke's.

"I can't believe your back! It has been so long!" Tatewaki exclaimed excitedly. "I'm sure Nabiki would be pleased."

"I'm sure she will." Kodachi drawled.

"Come now Kodachi, you know I don't like it when you and Nabiki don't get along." Tatewaki chastised her. "In any case welcome back. So what brings you back here in Nerima? How is Hawaii?"

"I am here to take care of a little business. I thought I should see it personally how it's coming along." Kodachi replied back.

"Come then, I shall organise your rooms to be ready." Tatewaki replied back as he guided his younger sister and former retainer towards the lounge room.

* * *

As the roads intertwined so is the two men who where on their way home. Both were troubled by their emotions. Their views both obscured. It was ironic that they would even happen to be on the same path.

"Ryoga?" Ranma voiced out as he saw on the other side of the road. This was his chance to find out what had happened between him and Ukyo. He promptly called him out.

"RYOGA!"

Upon hearing his name Ryoga instantly looked for the one who called him. Once his gaze landed on Ranma he saw red. All he could think about was the injustices that happened to him. To Akane, To Ukyo and finally to him. Why is it that he could look so happy and even have the nerve to call his name as though everything is fine when in truth everyone around him was falling apart?

Anger overcame his senses and as anger and jealousy welled inside him, it demanded release. It demanded retribution. It demanded justice. He let go of his pent up anger and aggression in full force and ran straight towards its source and primary target. Saotome Ranma.

* * *

Ranma didn't know what happened. All he knew was that he was now dodging attacks that Ryoga threw at him. He became concerned as Ryoga was no longer paying attention around him as innocent bystanders were getting hurt from the after shock effect of his attacks. He ahd gone berserk with rage!

Ryoga was intent on beating him up no matter what's the caused, as destruction of the road and immediate area around them instantly became a battel zone.

Ranma had to lead Ryoga away from the busy street. He tried to look for a place where they can cause minimal damage and injury. he had spotted what looked like a secluded area. He had lead him toward a construction work site.

"STAND STILL RANMA YOU COWARD! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Ryoga cried out in frustration.

They had exchange blows. Every block and every contact their hits made reverberated. Each blow could knock any normal human into a coma but since their bodies has been conditioned in such gruelling and tough training it just left them bruised and battered.

"RYOGA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ranma looked at his now bloodied friend. He was fairly sure that he had improved greatly as he didn't need a mirror to see that he must have looked exactly like his comrade did.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE SEEN HELL! BECAUSE OF YOU EVERYONE IS UNHAPPY! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU RUINED ALL OUR LIVES!" Ryoga cried out as he began to execute consecutive combo moves on Ranma.

Ranma tried to dodge but most of Ryoga's attack connected. He was confuse as to why Ryoga was so angry at him. Or why the unwarranted attack on his person. It was then that he felt an all too familiar chi attack that got him to act. Hesnapped out of his thoughts as his instincts instantly took over. If his instinct was right Ryoga was going for the kill and judging from his level of skill and vast improvement he was sure Ryoga can do justthat. He had to counter his attack.

"SHI SHI HOKOU DAN!"

"MO KO TAKA BISHA!"

Everything was then engulfed by a massive light as the blast of both attacks shook the whole area. The ground shook as the residents thoughtearthquake was the cause. It read 6.5 on the ritcher scale.A massive crater replaced the whole 2 kilometre radius surrounding both Ranma and Ryoga. The area destroyed and a cloud of dust surrounded the area.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

Hope you guys like the update. Sorry it took me so long to update. It's getting harder and harder to write when you've got not inspiration and have no contact with pre-readers.

I know many of you are disappointed about the fight scene, but I really need to practice action writing. If you would like to help or give me advice, then please drop me a line.

Please be kind on the reviews. Anything you say actually affects my writing. Constructive criticisms need to be applied I know but please be kind.

So what do you readers think?

Almost everyone has fallen…

Two men had taken a fall

Two women had made fatal mistakes

One is laughing in the background

While someone will break

What will happen next?

Why is Kodachi back?

What sinister plot will I write next?

Please review…

**Ja Ne**


	16. To Love,

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Bold Italics **means sounds/signs_

_Italics means thoughts..._

_

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

Akane and Ryoga had inadvertently comforted each other while Ukyo was left devastated in Ranma's care. Kuno and Mariko had begun having an illicit affair while Kodachi returns. Nabiki wakes up in a hotel room with a half naked Kinnusuke and Ranma and Ryoga dukes it out in the old construction site. Now on with the show!

_

* * *

_

* * *

"What happened?" Nabiki groaned as she clutched her head. Fighting off the constant pounding that resonates from within.

Kinnusuke merely grinned as he approached her. Sitting beside her which only made Nabiki cringe.

"Now, now Nabiki. Don't be like that." Kinnusuke purred. "You need to eat first and then I'll get you something for your hang-over."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Do I need to give you a blow by blow account?" Kinnusuke replied back.

"Please Kinnusuke. Tell me happened." Nabiki replied back in near tears. She refused to accept anything that may have happened. She needed to know directly from him.

"You really don't remember do you?" Kinnusuke replied back masking his expression well. He didn't want to show her how much she was affecting him. "Tell me what exactly do you remember?"

"If I did remember would I be asking you?" Nabiki replied back angrily.

Kinnusuke ignored her angry retort, instead he put his hands on Nabiki's shoulder. He felt her stiffen in response but it did not deter him. He gently began to massage her shoulders, enjoying the feel of her warm and naked skin.

"Please Kin-chan. Please tell me what happened." Nabiki begged him as she turned to look at him.

Kinnusuke sighed. This would be the most perfect opportunity now. She was vulnerable. Looking at her all defeated was not what he wanted at all. But he still wanted her. She was now within arms reach, all he needed to do was pull her against him and make her his.

"You were drunk. So I took the liberty of taking us to a hotel, since I knew bringing you home drunk won't be appropriate." Kinnusuke explained. But before Nabiki could interrupt him he continued.

"I knew you wouldn't like me take you back to my place so I took you here instead. I won't lie to you, we did fool around a little bit until you passed out on the bed."

"Did… did anything happen?" She manage to ask, feeling a lump in her throat.

"You mean if we slept together?"

"Yes" Nabiki replied back unable to face the man who sat beside her. She didn't want to face what ever awful truth that he might reveal.

"Yes and No." Kinnusuke replied back showing a small glint of delight in his eyes. Watching her vulnerable and so unsure of herself brought a small feeling of triumph within him. That the once mighty ice queen and his formidable foe was vulnerable before him. Arousing him.

Nabiki was now on the verge of tears. She had never been out of control of her feelings before. She was in no mood to play mind games with Kinnusuke. All she wanted was the bitter truth.

_Did they or didn't they?_

A million thoughts entered her mind all of them in a wild jumble. What her actions can cause and how can it possibly affect her future.

_What happens now and what to do to fix it?_

A small prick of sympathy washed over Kinnusuke as he watched the woman he craved for, mull over what possible incident could have taken place the night before. He wanted her, yes. He desired her. Wanted her to be his and his alone but he cannot have her like this. He cannot have her hating him.

"We were about to when you passed out. So I took the liberty of taking off your clothes and tucked you in before we slept." he explained as he looked away from her. He can't believe he was doing this. He could have easily have her now, but somehow it felt wrong to him. He wanted her so badly yet he was unable to have her and resent him for it. It can't possibly be love could it?

"You mean we did sleep together?" She replied back. Or at least slept beside her, half naked and all. A small hope in her voice could be heard when she asked.

"Of course. Just because we didn't have sex doesn't mean I would sleep on the couch. I payed for the room after all." Kinnusuke grumbled as he replied back. While he was unhappy that she sounded somewhat happy that nothing happened between them a faint feeling of joy encompassed his heart when he saw her face become animated with joy. "I figured I get to at least cuddle your delicious body as compensation after you led me on."

"I did not lead you on." Nabiki protested but was glad that Kinnusuke never took advantage of her and found herself respecting him for it.

"Didn't you?" Kinnusuke questioned her before he kissed her. Nabiki was shocked that her alcohol muddled brain was still too late to react and found herself responding to him.

Kinnusuke just gave her a smirk. As he brushed his thumb against her now red lips. "I didn't plan to make love to on your drunken state. I wanted you to remember that when we do make love, I want you to remember everything." he began as he began to plant butterfly kisses on her lips, trailing to her jaw and was now kissing the hollow of her neck.

"No…" Nabiki manage to say. Trying to fight off the after effects of the alcohol still in her system. But her body continued to shiver as it reacted to Kinnusuke's touch.

Kinnusuke heard her protest and painstakingly stopped his ministrations. "Can you honestly say that you're not leading me on? With the kind of response I get from you?" Kinnusuke sounded breathless as he asked her as he nuzzled her neck.

"You're being unfair…" Was all Nabiki could say while she inwardly curse at her body's reaction.

"He doesn't deserve you, you know? How long has it been since he made you feel like you're a woman?" Kinnusuke asked. He knew because of the case they had been working on, the days and late nights that Nabiki had been too busy for her husband. He knew Nabiki had spent most of her time within his company. Something he monopolised to have her near him.

"That is none of your business." Nabiki replied back sharply as she pulled away from him. She knew Tatewaki tried. They both did but their careers consumed most of their time.

Kinnusuke sighed. "Very well then. Eat up and I will drive you home."

Nabiki ignored him but did what she was told while Kinnusuke watched her eat. It felt right to have her near him. It felt right that she was with him and he'll be damned if he would let her husband get in his way. One way or another he will have her.

* * *

"So that is why you are here?" Kuno replied back as he ate breakfast with his sister.

"Yes. That is the nature of my visit. I did wish to make it a more social one." Kodachi replied back. "Which reminds me, I have yet to see your wife."

"You mean Nabiki? She probably left earlier." Kuno replied back. He didn't get home until near the early hours himself. He probably missed her which was good since he really didn't want to talk about where he was last night.

"Really now?" Kodachi replied back. "And how is she by the way? I heard she's handling the industrial dispute case with Kashuoh Kinnusuke."

"Indeed she is. The case is more complicated than they first thought it would and is taking a lot of her time." Kuno explained but knew his sister was trying to pry into their personal love life. Giving her a sharp look to warn her to drop the subject. Whatever it was she was trying to do, he wasn't interested in letting her pursue it.

"No need to give me that look dear brother. I was just concerned of my sister in-law's well being." Kodachi placated her brother. "After all we have more pressing matter we need to discuss. I was just making idle chit-chat."

"Indeed you are." Tatewaki replied back. While Kodachi's arrival brought some joy in him, her constant acid remarks on Nabiki always rained on his cheerful mood. He did wonder why all these years the two women in his life seemed to be in constant odds with each other. But dismissed the thought. The most important thing right now was the matter at hand and the step he needs to make to rectify it.

* * *

Ryoga slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that greeted him was an unfamiliar white ceiling. The smell that assaulted him smelt of sterile disinfectant products and detergent. He groaned as he felt the stress his body was feeling. He heard a faint beeping sound and tried to adjust his sight. It was a vital sign monitor. He raised his left hand only to see an I.V line connected to it. There was no doubt about it. He was in hospital.

Almost immediately he wondered if Ranma was also in hospital. The last thing he saw was the massive bright light both their attacks created. He wanted to know if he got Ranma as badly as Ranma got him. He wanted him to suffer. Just as much as he was suffering.

_How dare he!_

He felt himself tense aggravating his injuries, making his body flare with pain. It was then that he felt a weight on his right arm.

"You're awake." She replied back. "I was so worried." she continued as she began to cry.

Ryoga was stunned. He was surprised she would be there. It made his heart constrict when he witnessed her cry. It seemed like she had been crying a lot. Her eyes were sore, puffy and red. She had bags under her eyes.

"It's alright Ukyo. I'm fine." he manage to say as he watched the woman he loved cry.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Ukyo screamed at him. As she hugged him and began hitting his chest as she continued to cry, completely disregarding the bandages that adorned his torso.

Ryoga winced but didn't voice his pain. He deserved it for making her worry like this. He merely wrapped his arms around her to stop her from adding more to his injuries. Muffling her cries.

"How could you?" She asked once she calmed down.

He couldn't answer her. He wanted to tell her that she meant the world to him. He didn't want to let Ranma to steal what was his. He had already lost the woman he loved once or so he thought he loved once. He can't handle to loose Ukyo to Ranma. Not again. Not when he finally found his happiness. He can see Ranma gloating at him at the back of his mind and it made his blood boil.

"I love you so much Ukyo." was all he could say. Hoping it was enough to explain what he couldn't say to her. What he feared the most. He didn't realise how his vision began to get blurry as his own tears joined Ukyo.

* * *

**_Somewhere else in the hospital..._**

Ranma laid down in the empty room. Ukyo had seen him earlier and demanded what had happened. He told her that Ryoga had began attacking him and he had no choice but to defend himself. That was all he manage to say before Ukyo broke down and cried again. He tried to reassure her but she kept on crying. He had never seen Ukyo so miserable before. Her eyes were red and sore by the time she managed to get herself together and go to Ryoga's room.

Ukyo was unsure if she should even go to Ryoga. Ryoga was unconscious when he was brought in. She didn't know if Ryoga even wanted her to be there by his side since he left her so abruptly. But Ranma had reassured her that Ryoga needed her now more than ever and so she left him and went to Ryoga.

So now Ranma laid awake in the sterile room. Feeling more alone than ever. He wondered if Akane had been informed, if she was even on her way to see him. But despite all these questions Nabiki's image seemed to keep occupying his mind.

_How was she? _

_Did I destroy their friendship like so many failed friendships I once had? _

_Was Ryoga and Ukyo's relationship on the rocks because of me? _

_Was all of Ryoga's accusations true? _

_Am I the reason?_

He needed to speak to Nabiki. Wanted to hear her words of wisdom. Wanted her to reassure him that none of these things were true. Nabiki was and always has been the voice of reason. Only she can ease his troubled mind. But had he destroyed all that because of his growing attraction to her? Had he pushed her away when he needed her the most? Was he being selfish?

His thoughts were interrupted when Akane burst into the quiet room. Shattering the silence that engulfed him earlier.

"Oh my God Ranma!" Akane exclaimed as she burst into the room. Her conscious kept nagging her as guilt began to eat her.

Akane was immediately by Ranma's side. She grasped his hand in hers and began to cry. "I'm so sorry."

Somehow she knew. She knew it was her fault. Ranma must have seen her and Ryoga together that's why Ranma and Ryoga fought.

"What do you…" Ranma began, about to ask what she needed to apologise for but was interrupted by Akane's nervous ramblings.

"I was lonely… He was there… and you've been so cold to me lately…" Akane continued to sob.

Ranma admits he wasn't the sharpest knife in the block but over the years he had learned to put some things together. He looked at the woman who held his hand and for once couldn't feel anything. His whole body felt numb. All at once he hoped that whatever it was Akane's rambling was not true. That what he was thinking was not true.

"I didn't mean for it to happen! You were so cold to me! We don't even sleep in the same bed anymore." Akane continued to ramble on, unaware of Ranma's stunned reaction.

Ranma felt the last piece of his heart finally shattered. He no longer saw the woman before him as the woman he loved.

No.

If she loved him he would never do this to him. Not to him. Not his friends. She had single-handedly destroyed what little love he has for her. All was left now was pity.

"Akane…" he wanted nothing more to do with her. He cannot look at her face knowing she had betrayed him. But despite all this, he couldn't feel anything. No rage, no anger or sadness assaulted him. He just felt empty and hollow. He felt numbed.

"Ranma? Please speak to me!" Akane continued to cry. Unaware that she had told unwittingly admitted to Ranma the awful truth that he didn't know about.

"You… you slept with Ryoga." Ranma stated. It wasn't a question.

It was then that Akane realised she had incriminated herself. Hearing the wonder in his voice, a nervous statement of fact that was asking for an honest truth but was too afraid to hear it nor accept it.

"You… You didn't know." Akane looked stunned that Ranma didn't know. If so then why did he and Ryoga have that awful confrontation that took out the whole two kilometre radius of the abandoned construction site?

"Then how come you and he…" Akane manage as her voice quivered. It can't be happening. It just can't be.

"We crossed paths on my way home. He was angry and confuse and decided to take his aggression out on me." Ranma relied back. His voice sounded so surreal. Like it has lost all feeling. He met her eyes and saw the look of pain in them and somehow he still felt nothing.

"Ranma I can explain." Akane tried. She wanted to explain to him. To erase whatever it was in his eyes. He looked utterly defeated.

Ranma merely shook his head. "We both knew we were headed this way. It just happened a lot sooner than expected."

"What are you saying Ranma?" Akane felt her heart beat fast and painfully constrict.

"You know exactly what I mean Akane." as Ranma removed his hand from hers.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! I LOVE YOU RANMA! YOU KNOW I STILL LOVE YOU! WHAT HAPPENED WAS A MISTAKE!" Akane protested.

Ranma shook his head. "Please leave Akane."

Akane wanted to scream at him. Yell at him and tell him it was his fault. Blame him for the very mistake she committed. Pushing her to the arms of another man. But what she saw in his eyes made her stop. For once in her life she had never seen Ranma so defeated. He had given up. Given up on them. Akane trembled as tears continued to flow from her guilty soul. She had finally done it. She had broken him.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Ranma replied back as he turned his back on her.

Akane didn't know what to do. She loved Ranma. She wasn't prepared to loose him. "I love you Ranma. You know that don't you? It was a mistake and I'm sorry." Akane continued to plead to him but Ranma didn't reply back.

She couldn't take Ranma's reaction anymore. She needed to leave before she made things worst and begin yelling at him. It's not what he needs right now. It not what they both need right now.

"Please forgive me... for I love you and I know deep down, you love me too." She replied as she began making her way out of the room. Hoping that he will respond to her words.

"You're right Akane. I do love you. That's why I can forgive you." Ranma murmured softly but still reached Akane's ears.

Which brought a small joy in Akane as she walked out the door. It was a small consolation and she knew Ranma would never hate her. She knew she and Ranma could work their way through this. They were both stronger than this. After all the things they've been through, this was just another milestone for them to overcome. Ranma for now just needed some time and space. So with those last thought she left Ranma alone, giving the space he needed. Leaving Ranma alone in the cold sterile room.

"What you don't know is I used to loved you. That's why I can't be with you." Ranma murmured to himself. Tears he never realise began to flow in his eyes. "You just killed what ever love I have for you Akane."

His hands began to clench until his knuckles were white, but he never noticed. He was left alone in the room. No one to talk to, alone with his thoughts and memories of what he and Akane once had. From the happiness and chaos of their union to the betrayal and pain he felt, followed by the excruciating numbness caused by her actions.

He surrendered himself to the feeling of emptiness. He was tired.

* * *

It was now lunch time. Nabiki had returned home and was surprised to be greeted by her sister-in-law. She had Kinnusuke drop her to work first to pick up her car and drive home. The two faced each other with civil indifference, making idle chit-chat. The typical social niceties before they parted ways. It seems while Nabiki had just got in, Kodachi was heading out.

Kodachi smirked as her car drove away. Catching Nabiki surprised was amusing, unfortunately as much as she wanted to catch up with her dear sister-in-law there was more pressing matters to discuss. She had already spoken to her brother. It was now time to speak to Mariko Konjo.

Nabiki on the other hand groaned in frustration. Of all the things to come home to, she never expected to be greeted by a smug Kodachi. She sighed. The case was finally over, there was nothing else she or Kinnusuke could do but to take the opposition's offer.

She sighed once again. It had been a rollercoaster of a week. All she wanted now was a glass of red wine and a long soak in the tub.

"Well I'm glad that this fiasco is all over." Nabiki resigned before taking her much needed soak, little did she know that the worst is about to come.

* * *

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hope you readers enjoyed this latest update. This is a three part chapter but was too long to be posted as one. So instead I divided it into three. "To Love, Honour and Betray" you could probably guess what will be contained in the other two. I just thought I would post this one for now since I haven't really been updating my Ranma ½ stories lately. It's getting harder and harder to find a time to write, and it doesn't help matters when I haven't had any inspirations lately.

But I do hope you like this recent update. As always please leave a review. I'm just editing **Honour** and **Betray** and will post it up as soon as I have time.

So what happens to Ranma and Akane now?

What happens to Ukyo and Ryoga?

What is Kodachi up to?

All this and more so please stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Thy Neighbour's Wife"

**Ja Ne**


	17. Honour,

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Bold Italics **means sounds/signs_

_Italics means thoughts..._

_

* * *

_

"You can't be serious!" Akane cried out as she watched her husband pack his things. "Where would you go? Where will you sleep?"

Ranma didn't answer her. He was used to roughing it. Beside he had enough money to rent a room at a hotel somewhere. He had made up his mind to move out while he was in hospital.

"Can't we talk about this for a minute?" Akane panicked.

Ranma stopped packing and faced his wife. "I think we need sometime apart." he said to Akane softly.

Akane remained silent. She was frightened. She didn't want to loose Ranma.

"I don't think I can deal with this right now." Ranma continued.

"So you're running away? That's your answer!" Akane snapped back angrily.

Ranma took a deep breath. "Look at what's happening to us right now?! Can you honestly tell me that we can talk about this calmly?" Ranma explained trying to restrain himself. What Akane admitted to him was too much to take in. He needed to be away from her and collect his thoughts. Ranma looked at Akane's tear streaked face.

"Don't take this as it is Akane. I really think we just need sometime apart and gather our thoughts and feelings. Please try to understand Akane this is for our own good." Ranma explained. He knew what Akane was thinking. She's taking this as their ending. In truth he doesn't know if this was it for them. All he wanted was some time alone and contemplate about what had happened to them to result to this.

Akane look at him from her tear streaked vision. A tiny sense of hope grew. They're not finished yet. Ranma was right. They do need sometime apart. Perhaps this is something they really both need.

"Where would you go?" Akane hesitantly asked.

Ranma finally turned his attention to his wife and sighed. "I don't really know, probably in a hotel or something. Don't worry I'll let you know once I find a place."

Akane wanted to question him more. She wanted to ask if he was going to stay with Ukyo but held her tongue. Ranma wouldn't do such a thing especially when Ukyo was busy taking care of Ryoga. She doubted Ranma would be foolish enough to even try and hook up with Ukyo now.

Once Ranma has finally packed his bags, Akane walked him towards the door. Everything felt surreal to Akane. She felt a little numbed. She knew she should protest and demand Ranma to stay but it felt as though she also needed to let him go and sort out her own feelings. Her mind tried to process the event that was happening right now. She should be crying and begging him to stay, not walk him towards the door and feel like he was just going on a training trip.

"Call me." Akane managed to say to him.

"I will." Ranma replied back.

Akane couldn't help herself. It was almost an automatic response for her, she stepped close to Ranma and gave him a kiss goodbye. If Ranma was stunned, he never showed it. Instead he turned around and walked away.

Akane watched his retreating back. Her mind was full of questions while her emotions where in chaos. She wanted to scream in frustration, instead she just watched him walk away from her hoping that his words were honest and true. That it wasn't really over between them but merely a hurdle they must jump over.

* * *

Kuno was currently sitting in a posh café. He was currently reading the latest business news column when the person he was waiting for finally arrived. She sat before him and gave him a wide seductive smile.

Kuno sighed as he folded the newspaper neatly and set it aside.

Mariko couldn't help but smile. Tatewaki has invited her for coffee. To many it may seem ordinary but Mariko knew better. Tatewaki never took the initiative to ask anybody out of his own accord, that privilege was only for business purposes and mainly reserved to his wife. This certainly wasn't business since he would have informed her if it was. This means Tatewaki has finally accepted their affair as what it is.

"What would you like to have?" Tatewaki asked. Ever the gentleman that he was. He always ordered for the lady he dines with.

There was a glint in her eyes that told him exactly what or exactly who she wanted to have but playfully purred out her order. "Just a Latte, thanks."

Kuno ordered for both of them. They waited for their order and began to talk about how their business was running to pass time. To be honest though, Mariko couldn't give a damn about business right now, she only wanted to be with him.

* * *

Ryoga woke up rather late today. Since he was discharged from the hospital, Ukyo had been waiting on him hand and foot, fussing over him. He couldn't help but let his heart swell from the attention he received from his beloved. Ukyo refused to let him out of bed, only letting him go to do a few mobility exercises the doctor has advised him to do.

He slowly got up and disregarded putting on his shirt. It was too much of a bother for him anyways. He then began to look for Ukyo. He searched for her around the house, calling for her name but didn't get any response. He finally found her outside doing the laundry.

Ukyo was outside and was hanging up the laundry. She was wearing a simple white blouse and matching flowing skirt. A small gust of wind blew by and her unbound hair danced along with the wind sinuously.

Ryoga's breath caught in his throat. Ukyo was absolutely beautiful. The sun's ray didn't do her any justice. She looked so ethereal. Like an angel sent from heaven to watch over him or an earth bound goddess who made his life complete.

At that very moment, he knew he couldn't live without Ukyo by his side. Not seeing her beautiful visage everyday, not being able to hold her, touch her and make love to her sent chills up and down his spine and a searing pain in his chest.

"Ryoga?" Ukyo's inquiring voice broke his melancholy thoughts. "What are you doing up? Are you hungry sugar? I can make you something if you want."

Ryoga merely shook his head as he approached his beloved. He saw her confused look and it made him smile. She looked adorable when she looked confused. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly, savouring her warmth and her beautiful scent.

Ukyo couldn't help but smile at Ryoga's sweet gesture. It was rare for the eternally lost man to ever show such outstanding show of affection. She couldn't help but wrap her own arms around him and snuggled closer to him. His bare skin was warming her against the cool breeze. She couldn't help but melt against him.

"Not that I'm complaining sugar but we need to go inside. You really need to put a shirt on before you catch a cold." She mumbled through his chest, though she didn't give him any indication of letting him go.

Ryoga merely chuckled. Her touching concern always did touch him, making him love her even more. His other hand began entwining itself around her smooth, ebony hair, enjoying the feel of her hair as it sifted through his fingers. He looked into her gorgeous eyes, asking her to say yes to his request.

"Can't we stay out here for a while? I just want to hold you like this." He asked her, under the magnificent bright blue sky. He felt that they were the only two people left on earth.

Ukyo looked into his eyes and didn't have the heart to say no. She smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on his nose. "Anything you say sugar." as a huge amount of joy and happiness enveloped her chest. She prayed the happiness threatening to burst out of her would last forever.

* * *

Nabiki was surprised when she got in to work; on her office desk waiting for her was a bouquet of exotic flowers. She slowly approached her desk and picked up the bouquet, slowly breathing in the wonderful scent the flowers provided. She hadn't received any flowers for a long time. Tatewaki always gave her jewellery and other expensive trinkets but rarely any flowers.

"I see that you liked them," a familiar masculine voice interrupted her musing.

Nabiki whirled around only to see a grinning Kinnusuke leaning against her office door.

"I knew you would." Kinnusuke continued as he approached her.

"They're lovely. Thanks Kinnusuke." Nabiki replied back as she began to look for an empty vase in her office to put the flowers in, somehow the flowers no longer held an appeal it had on her.

"What happened to Kin-chan?" Kinnusuke asked. He rather liked the way she had said his name in that sultry purr of hers as she said that name. The alcohol she had drank and the way she acted and responded to him a week ago, was still buried in his mind. The tightly bound reign she held around herself fell apart, revealing a very sensual and mischievous woman underneath. Something that he wanted to see and experience once again and perhaps even more but without the alcohol induced stupor.

He wanted her, mind body and soul. He wanted all of her. She was his equal and the only woman that deserved him. He didn't care to wait any longer. He will make his intentions known.

Nabiki stiffened at his response. Flashbacks of what happened a week ago began to flash into her mind. She could only remember bits and pieces of what happened, and while she still felt awkward that she had left herself go, she couldn't help but be thankful that nothing had happened between them.

"You're remembering what happened aren't you?" Kinnsuke's voice startled her. His voice was incredibly close. She turned around only to find that he was a scant few metres away from her. She was only about an arms length away from him.

"No need to jump Nabiki." Kinnusuke relished how her name rolled off so sweetly on his lips. "I'm not here to ravage you… Unless you want me to."

"What is it that you want Kinnusuke?" Nabiki cursed herself mentally for her voice quavering.

"It should really be clear by now, Nabiki." Kinnusuke approached her, eliminating the little space between them.

As he advanced a step forward she took a step back, until Nabiki felt the edge of the desk against her lower back. Leaving no room for her to escape as Kinnusuke's body filled the space between them.

She leaned back, as she saw Kinnusuke lean forward, his hands resting at either side of her waist and on the table. Trapping her against him.

"I want you…" Kinnusuke informed her before claiming her lips before she could protest any further.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Mariko hissed under her breath, trying not to make a scene.

"I'm afraid I am Mariko. Please don't make this harder than this has to be." Kuno replied back neutrally, as he gazed at his companion. While their little affair has been somewhat enjoyable and entertaining, he was afraid that his guilt was now playing around his subconscious. He began to have nightmares of loosing Nabiki. A thought and fate that was worst than death.

"I will remain to work with you as business goes but do not expect me to indulge you in other things anymore." Tatewaki replied back seriously as he got up from his seat. "Good bye, Mariko." he said with finality as the cross he carried seemed to have become lighter as he began to walk away.

It amused him that it could really be this easy. While he knew that Mariko would more than likely, will make his work life a living hell, at least he knew that he wasn't going to loose anymore sleep from worrying if Nabiki would ever find out of his impromptu affair.

Mariko watched Tatewaki smugly walked away. A sneering smile graced her features. "It's not over yet, Tate-kun. Not by a long shot."

Mariko then reached for her cell phone and dialled. She waited patiently until the person in the other line finally picked up. "Kodachi, dear how are you? Listen are you free right now? Yes, we have business to take care of."

* * *

Nabiki pushed Kinnusuke away from her person breaking his kiss but he held her waist tightly.

"Take your hands off me!" Nabiki growled at him.

Kinnusuke merely gave her a smirk but did as he was told.

Nabiki couldn't help but hug herself for protection.

"I apologise for my forwardness Nabiki, but you did ask. I just couldn't help myself." Kinnusuke explained, but his tone was anything but apologetic.

"Get out Kinnusuke. Just get out!" Nabiki hissed. Her mind, body and emotions were thrown in total chaos.

Kinnusuke complied. He had to admit he didn't expect her strong reaction since she was compliant just a few minutes ago.

As he left and closed the door, Nabiki couldn't help but collapse. Her knees buckling from the tumult of emotions that assailed her. A part of her was disgusted for not slapping Kinnusuke for daring to kiss her, another part of her was screaming that she should cut off all ties with the man or at least report him but a tiny part of her, the dark part of her enjoyed their little altercation. Enjoyed being wanted, desired.

That little part of her scared her. It was that little part of her that responded to him and that little part of her right now was restraining her to think clearly and take any action right now.

* * *

It seemed like forever, as Ukyo and Ryoga held each other under the blue sky.

"Ukyo." Ryoga murmured as he looked at her.

"Yes sugar?" Ukyo sighed happily.

"Let's get married." Ryoga replied back, making Ukyo jump in surprise.

Ukyo looked into Ryoga's eyes searching any doubt or uncertainness in them.

"Are you sure?" Ukyo's voice quavered, she fought the urge to cry in happiness. She doesn't want to get her hopes up once again only to be crushed later on.

"I've never been so sure in my life. Let's get married Ukyo. To hell with the big ceremony, all I want is to be with you."

"And I with you." Ukyo replied honestly as tears of happiness began to flow from her eyes.

Seeing the honesty in her eyes, Ryoga couldn't help but kissed her tears away before capturing her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

"I see." Kodachi answered sagely as she looked at the other woman from above her coffee cup.

"Well you don't really have to." Mariko hopefully supplied as she smiled sympathetically to the black haired business woman.

Kodachi shook her head. "No. It's alright. This was what I was afraid of to begin with. I'll arrange it as soon as I can and set off today."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Leave this to me." Kodachi replied back as she smiled back to the blonde woman, taking her time savouring her coffee.

* * *

Ranma contemplated where to go. He briefly considered staying with his parents but didn't want his mother to worry about him or meddle in his or Akane's already fragile marriage. He couldn't stay with friends for the fear that it will get back to his parents. So far, he knew Akane would try and keep down their temporary separation as much as possible to avoid any talk or gossip. That is why he didn't take many things.

Just his training pack, so anyone he and Akane knew would think he would be on another one of his training trips. He then briefly considered just going through with taking a training trip. He certainly needed to meditate and clear his head.

"Saotome Ranma?" a masculine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kuno." Ranma acknowledge the nobleman's presence.

"I've heard what happened with Hibiki." Kuno informed him. "I am glad to see that you are doing well as always."

"Yeah you know me Kuno. Nothing can keep me down for too long." Ranma replied back in false cheeriness in his voice that was making him feel sick in the stomach.

Kuno then noticed his pack. "Off to training I see."

"Yeah."

"Saotome, I know we haven't really gotten along but I was wondering if you would postpone you trip for now and join me for a drink at my house." Kuno invited.

"What's the occasion?" Ranma suddenly found himself very interested at his offer. The prospect of being able to speak to Nabiki dominated his thoughts. Wanting to hear her voice of reason and guidance. He also realised he was trying to keep the anticipation of seeing Nabiki once again from her own husband.

"I am just in a merry mood tonight and would like to indulge a drink or two." Kuno replied back. To be honest he wanted to celebrate his triumph over his baser needs and the ability to walk away from Mariko. He would also like to take this opportunity to apologise to Ranma for misdirecting his guilt of having an affair and blaming it on him. Accusing him on having an affair with his wife when he knew different. Ranma would never cheat on Akane, not after everything they've been through together and Nabiki would certainly never cheat on him.

"So what say you?" Kuno asked him.

Ranma had to take a moment to really contemplate on his offer. He had an overwhelming urge to see Nabiki and try to speak to her, needing her guidance and voice of wisdom right now but he really did feel uncomfortable around Kuno after their last encounter. Perhaps having a drink with Kuno wouldn't be too bad, they could even perhaps settle their differences after a couple of drinks.

"Sure why not?" Ranma answered as he smiled, though he wondered why he felt a lead weight in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

As soon as they reached the Kuno estate, Tatewaki didn't waste anytime breaking open his expensive collection of sake and wine which Ranma gratefully accepted. He needed to drink his sorrows tonight even though Kuno was celebrating.

In no time at all, both men were under the spell of hazy alcohol stupor when Kuno received a phone call.

"Moshi-moshi? Dachi-chan? Where are you? YOU'RE WHAT!" Tatewaki shouted at the phone in surprise.

"Yeah… yeah… I see but… Is there any other way?" Tatewaki asked solemnly.

"I see, I will tell her then." and with that Tatewaki hung up the phone.

Ranma just watched the troubled nobleman angrily swipe the bottle of sake and drained it. "Bad news?"

"You could say that Saotome." Kuno replied back sadly before turning his attention towards his drinking companion. "But never mind me Saotome, drink! Be merry!"

Ranma then found himself being shoved a bottle of sake, there was no time to refuse Kuno's offer. He had no choice but join Kuno's melancholy drink for he too needed to numb some of his own troubles or at the very least try to drown them all away.

* * *

The moment Nabiki entered her home; she should have known something was wrong. The house was way too quiet considering Kodachi was staying with them. Well in truth, the house was always quiet for the house helps are normally sent home to their respective families or living quarters but this was a different kind of quiet. A very unsettling type of tranquillity.

She noted a large travel pack sitting haphazardly in the lounge room as she continued to move around the house, mindful not to disturb anyone when she heard faint voices near the kitchen. She could distinctively recognise her husband's voice slightly muffled by alcohol followed closely by another familiar male voice.

She entered the dim lit kitchen only to see her husband haphazardly sprawled on the kitchen table, before him was none other than Saotome Ranma who looked like he was more than capable of handling his drink.

"Tachi?" She called out tentatively to her husband.

"NAB-CHAN!" Tatewaki replied back animatedly as he tried vainly to reach her. Nabiki on the other hand met him half-way and saved him from falling over.

"How much have you had to drink?" Nabiki asked with full concern as she eyed the number of sake and wine bottles on the kitchen table.

"Not much." Tatewaki replied back with a wry grin, before promptly passing out.

Seeing that Nabiki was having a hard time trying to keep her husband up-right, Ranma assisted her, taking Tatewaki's other arm and helped him sit down on one of the chairs.

"Thanks Ranma." Nabiki smiled at him as she checked on her husband's condition.

Ranma felt something constrict within him as he watched Nabiki dote on her husband. Not once did Nabiki admonish Kuno, instead she ran her hands upon his hair, trying to sooth him.

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" She asked Ranma. Tatewaki wasn't type of person to drink excessively. She was too tired to be upset with her husband. Besides there's no point of her being upset when Tatewaki was obviously passed out.

Ranma just gave her a wry shrug. "Don't really know. He invited me to have a drink with him to celebrate something or rather and yeah."

"I see." Nabiki replied back, unsure what else to say. "Could you maybe help me put him to bed?"

Ranma was unsure of what to do but seeing as he really can't let Nabiki haul her husband to their bedroom, he had no choice but to help.

Nabiki and Ranma hauled Tatewaki's heavy bulk up to the stairs and to Nabiki's and his bed chambers. The moment they entered the room, Ranma immediately felt uncomfortable. The room was huge and tastefully decorated by expensive furniture and fixtures.

Finally they reached the massive four poster bed and ungracefully unloaded Tatewaki's body onto the soft bed. Ranma could only watch as Nabiki began to meticulously undo her husband's tie and relieve him of his suit jacket. She undid a couple of his shirt buttons before finally tucking him under the blankets.

She sat there for a minute, making sure that her husband was comfortable before finally turning her attention towards Ranma. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ranma replied back uncomfortably. "You must be tired coming home straight from work, so I guess I better be heading out now." Ranma began as the awkwardness between them seemed to have stretched. He felt uncomfortable standing there in their room while she sat next to her unconscious husband. He began to make his way out when Nabiki's voice stopped him.

"Wait, I'll walk you out." Nabiki replied back as she left Tatewaki. As she closed their bedroom door, Nabiki couldn't help but fidget. Before her stood Ranma, one of the many causes of her sleepless nights and thoughts.

She had heard what had happened between him and Ryoga, yet she couldn't bring herself to visit him and see how he was doing. She just couldn't. With her fragile relationship with Akane and the way she left things with Ranma at the park before, she just didn't know how to face them, and now here he was just an arm's length away from her. For the life of her, she just didn't know what to say.

"Are you ok?" She finally asked, wanting to ask if he was alright. That simple question seemed to fit all the other questions she wanted to ask him.

_Has he fully recovered from his fight with Ryoga? _

_Is everything fine now between him and Akane? _

_Are things alright between them?_

Ranma seemed to have read all she wanted to ask with those simple words, and it touched him. "I'm fine, I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't." he chuckled trying to be more aloof.

"You know that's not really what I mean." Nabiki sighed as she walked pass him and headed towards the staircase.

As Nabiki walked past him, Ranma couldn't help but be aware of her. Some invisible electricity seemed to crackle against his skin as he caught whiff of her subtle perfume or the faint scent of her shampoo. As he turned to follow her, he couldn't help but be hypnotised to the subtle sway of her hips or be aware of her womanly figure. He followed her wordlessly down the stairs and back to the lounge room where he had left his training pack.

As he gathered his pack and began to make his way out, her soft hand caught his elbow and somehow her touch against his skin seemed to set his body on fire. He tried to reign in his senses. It was probably the alcohol that was messing him up.

"It's late and you'd have too much to drink," he heard her softly say. "You can spend the night at one of the guest rooms if you'd like."

Nabiki couldn't let him go, knowing he had something to drink. She also didn't have to add things up to know that Ranma and Akane had another fight. He wouldn't go on a training trip so suddenly after being shortly released from the hospital. Something happened between him and Akane again and she didn't want him to be doing anything rash.

"I'll be fine Nabiki, honestly." Ranma assured her but she refused to let him go.

"Please Ranma? It will ease my mind knowing that you're safe and not on the streets at this time." Nabiki pleaded to him.

Ranma didn't now how to refuse her, especially how those brown eyes looked at him. He sighed dejectedly. "Fine. Alright, I'll stay,"

And then something unusual happened, he could swear his heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile as she began to lead him into one of the guest rooms.

"You can stay here for the night," Nabiki informed him, she then began to show him where everything is, like where the toilet and bath is located at. "And that's about it really, our room is down the hallway if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, you're family after all."

The word Family seemed to have struck a cord in Ranma, though he didn't know why. The room was huge, not as huge compared to Nabiki and Tatewaki's room but it was certainly big to him. It even has its own private toilet and bathroom.

"Is there anything else you need?" Nabiki's inquiring voice snapped him out of his dazed state.

Ranma shook his head negatively, and once again he was rewarded by Nabiki's smile.

"Well good night Ranma." Nabiki bid her farewell as she closed his door. Ranma then began to get ready for bed.

As Ranma laid down on the bed with his arms behind his head, he couldn't seem to find any sleep. The room was comfortable and the bed was probably the best mattress he has ever laid upon but he couldn't seem to close his eyes. Too many questions plagued his mind. One of them was currently sleeping not too far away down the hallway.

"What am I really doing?" Ranma sighed as he asked himself. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander towards the open window. He could clearly see the night sky illuminated by the crescent moon and scattered stars.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?' he once again asked as though the very person who plagued his mind was right before him, unaware that the object of his thoughts was wondering about the exact same question, as she too tried to find sleep in the comfort of her husband's embrace.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

I would like to apologise for the delay in updates. I have once again under estimated the time it will take me to edit the chapter and I probably still did not do a good job. Sigh.

I would like to thank **Lord Nightfyre** for giving me the nudge to actually update. I actually forgot about this chapter because of my exams and other projects. I hope you like this update.

The next chapter is under revision at the moment since there is something in the chapter that's not actually flowing smoothly for my taste.

Thank you for the readers that have continued and supported this story, it's because of you readers that I find the strength to continue coupled by stubborness. )

Everything seems to be fine and dandy, but is it the calm before the storm?

Please tune in next time for a next exciting chapter of "Thy Neighbour's Wife"

**Ja ne**


	18. And Betray

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I'm only here so I can practice my writing…_

_I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story, so again please don't sue!_

_I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

**_Author's Pre-notes:_**

Hi everyone, I hope that I have not keep you waiting long for this chapter but it really was hard to write and I had to keep editing this particular chapter. I'm also thinking of bumping the rating to M since in my own honest opinion this story does contain some adult themes, situations and so forth that doesn't have to be categorized as a sexual nature. Let me know after reading this story to this point if I should bump up the rating.

_**Bold Italics **means sounds/signs_

_Italics means thoughts/memories_

_**Bold** means person on the other line/side of the phone_

* * *

xxxxxxx

_

* * *

_

Kuno woke up from an uncomfortable slumber. It was already the early hours of the morning when he finally stirred. His head was slightly pounding and his throat felt raw and dry. He laid there wide awake in his bed, unable to move as he turned his attention towards his sleeping wife.

Nabiki was sleeping peacefully. Her head nestled on his chest, her arms wrapped around him filling him with warmth and comfort. Kuno couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair as he listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing.

It felt so right for her to be with him. He couldn't imagine not having her in his arms, to him Nabiki Tendo was probably the best and only thing right that had happened in his life.

His thoughts began to drift back during his childhood. Living in the massive mansion with only his sister and many servants. He had never felt so isolated and so alone. He remembered his father's limited presence since he would always go to Hawaii and rarely stayed at home for long periods of time. As time goes on, he and his sister had developed ways of coping with their sadness and loneliness.

Many had always speculated that the Kuno family had always been crazy, that fact was always farther from the truth. Looking at their father certainly proves this theory but no one really knew how hard it was for them to move on without their mother to guide them.

If Tatewaki could pinpoint the part of his life that went wrong , it would be when they lost their mother. His father had never been the same since then, he just packed up and left him and his sister. He spent most of his time in Hawaii trying to deal with his loss while he and his sister were forced to face such harshness alone.

"That's one of the reasons I adore you." Tatewaki couldn't help but whisper to his slumbering wife. He and Nabiki were the same. They both lost their mother in such an early age. They both felt and went through the same pain and loss but unlike his situation, Nabiki's father Soun never left them. Instead he stayed with them.

"_It wasn't really necessarily a good thing either," _he recalled Nabiki telling him as she narrated her own childhood pain of loneliness and bitterness. While she was happy their father remained, Soun however didn't know how to deal with his own loss. Every time he gazed at her and her sisters, it only reminded him of their mother which caused his depression making him quit teaching the art and loosing his life passions.

Tatewaki smiled. It was as though the fates themselves had conspired for them to be united and to be in each others arms. He had told this to Nabiki many times and was always rewarded by Nabiki's beautiful smile before teasing him.

"_Yeah, fate has a funny way of bringing two people together ne? I wanted fame and fortune, instead I was stuck with you!" _she then stuck her tongue out at him, eliciting a girlish giggle from her.

Tatewaki loved this about Nabiki, how in time she became more and more open with him. How proud he was one of a very few people who can bring that much delight to the normally cynic and sarcastic middle Tendo.

Tatewaki smiled as he caressed Nabiki's hair. "You'll never know what you truly mean to me Nabiki," He gazed at her lovingly. "Perhaps you do…"

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things he wanted to reveal. "You complete me." he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

He smiled when she frowned in her sleep, even asleep Nabiki looked adorable.

He wanted to just lay in bed forever with her in his arms but he knew he had to get up. He untangled himself from Nabiki's sweet embrace and had to smile when she stirred slightly. To his slight consternation, his presence was easily replaced by his pillow, he watched in wry amusement as Nabiki nuzzled his poor substitute.

The floor was cold beneath his bare feet as he was greeted by the early morning air. He found himself wanting to retreat back in to bed in the comfort and warmth of his wife but knew that he had a few things to take care of, one of them included making a business call to Hawaii. Putting on his robe and making his way towards the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of coffee, he was mildly surprise to hear movements coming from the backyard, a noise that could only be created when one is under intense training. He would know since he loved to practice his kendo once in a while or whenever he had a spare time.

Curious as to whom could be awake at this hour, he found himself walking towards the backyard and was greeted by the sight of his brother in-law, Ranma Saotome. He grudgingly have to admit that he was still slightly jealous of the pigtailed man. Ranma who still possessed his monstrous strength and power, exceeding him by leaps and bounds. A power that seems to continually increase as the years goes by rather than fade and weaken like a brittle leaf.

-----

Ranma concentrated on his katas, his movements flowed smoothly like water but no matter how smooth his katas seemed to flow, his mind was in total contrast. His mind were filled with mixed feelings and emotions and with each strike he landed on his invisible foe, the more his feelings continued to stir.

He closed his eyes now, trying to concentrate on his movements but his mind kept drifting. His mind kept showing images of things of what might have been if he had a chance to go back into time and re-do the things he wanted to fix. He wasn't even aware that he began to growl out in frustration, as nothing seems to decrease his anxiety. He wanted the images to disappear. To leave him in peace and not taunt him like so.

He was interrupted from his deep thought when his ears pricked from the sound of someone's applause. He opened his eyes and was slightly surprised to find that he had an audience. Kuno Tatewaki to be in fact.

-----

Tatewaki marvelled his prowess and couldn't help but applaud his dedication, interrupting Ranma's training.

"Bravo brother-in-law, well done," he praised him as he slowly approached him, "It seems the years have not hindered your progress at all,"

Ranma could only give Tatewaki a wry grin, "I could say the same with you,"

Tatewaki shook his head negatively, "You're only being modest, may I perhaps ask you to do a little sparring?"

"Sure why not?" came Ranma's reply and soon the two men began to spar energetically.

-------

Nabiki woke up from the sun's rays that managed to sneak through the thick velvet curtains of her bedroom. She groaned in response as she tried to snuggle against her husband only to feel an empty space beside her.

Slowly opening one eye she tried to confirm that she was indeed correct at her tactile scrutiny. Seeing that she only held on to his pillow, she proved herself right and mentally patted her back with pride at her great deduction skills even if half asleep. Yawning rather loudly, she slowly got up and stretched her limbs as she searched for her husband. Wondering if he was alright after drinking so heavily last night.

Upon thinking of the night before, her thoughts drifted towards Saotome Ranma. His presence last night caught her by surprise. What bothered her the most was the look of dejectedness in his eyes. She remembered trying to avoid eye contact with him as he assisted into helping her carry her husband towards their bedchamber. She hoped he didn't notice her peculiar behaviour as she poured all her attention to her incapacitated husband, trying to fight the urge to steal glances at him. What made her worried the most was the urge to comfort him and engulf him into a warm embrace when they had left her husband's presence. The urge to touch him when they were alone felt overwhelming that she almost ran back to her bedchamber as soon as she left his company.

"Why?" She asked herself as she closed her eyes, "Why did things have to be so damn complicated?" she once again asked herself, wondering if she would be able to answer her own doubts and worries when she voiced them out loud.

She hugged her knees to her chest. She should be beyond this by now. She knew better. So why? Why did she feel so insecure and so afraid like she was a confused teenager?

"Why?" she asked once again as the beating of her heart seems to pound even louder, almost deafening to her ears.

----------

Tatewaki jumped away from his opponent, finally declaring a truce between them. His breath was ragged, his body a little sore and sweat permeated his senses, but he felt great pride swelled upon his chest to be able to hold himself against his opponent.

"Well done Saotome," he thanked his opponent he gave him a confident grin.

"You've gotten better Kuno," Ranma replied back. He found that he enjoyed sparring with Kuno. He had not sparred with anybody for a long while now, even unarmed Tatewaki Kuno seemed to have also improved immensely.

Both men looked at each other with self-satisfaction, before Kuno suggested for them to go in and have something to eat. They made their way towards the kitchen only to find Nabiki and one of their house helpers already fixing breakfast.

Nabiki was by the other side of the kitchen, already brewing some coffee when they entered. Ranma had to look away when he saw Kuno approach her back and wrapping his muscular arms around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"Good morning anata," Tatewaki greeted which almost made Nabiki jump from surprise before finally relaxing against him.

"Morning to you too," she greeted as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was about to kiss him when she crinkled her nose in disgust once the smell of sweat permeated them. She pulled back slightly away from him.

"Someone needs a bath," she pointed out to him, only to see Ranma staring at them from behind Tatewaki's shoulder.

She was thankful that her husband has released his hold on her as she herself, untangled her arms around him. She felt rather subdued now and felt irritated when she felt slightly guilty. She was engrossed in her own inner thoughts that she had missed what it was her husband was speaking to her about. Her eyes seems to be glued towards Ranma's blue eyes.

Tatewaki realising that his wife was no longer paying him any attention followed her gaze and landed on Ranma who looked rather awkward standing there as he watched the two of them.

Tatewaki suddenly felt remorseful, remembering that last night Ranma had let slipped having some relationship problems with Akane. He didn't mean to remind Ranma any unpleasant memories as he stared at them with a slight hint of jealousy within his eyes. Unaware that he couldn't be farther from the actual truth.

"Let's eat!" Tatewaki declared as he held on to his wife's hand and assisted her to her seat.

They ate breakfast in relative silence, Tatewaki blissfully unaware the growing tension between Ranma and Nabiki. Ranma poured all his attention to his food but despite this, he can't seem to identify the taste of each morsel that passed his lips and found himself stealing glances at Nabiki who sat across him from the table.

Nabiki on the other hand, tried to ignore the quick glances that she was sure Ranma was giving her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was surprised no one can hear her heart beat when it pounded so loudly within her ears. Her only source of comfort was that her left hand was currently being held by her husband.

Tatewaki on the other hand, didn't like the silence and was reminded of an important issue that needed to be addressed immediately. He looked at his left and softly squeezed Nabiki's hand to get her attention.

Nabiki looked up and met her husband's enquiring gaze.

"I have something that I need to tell you," His chest felt heavy as he tried to find the right words to explain to her what has happened the last couple of months.

----------

Akane tiredly made her way towards the kitchen to fix themselves a simple breakfast before catching herself at the thought.

"I'm all alone now," She whispered to herself as she remembered Ranma's departing form from the day before.

She couldn't sleep the night before, feeling uneasy from how things had turned out. Her eyes were swollen and quite puffy from all the crying she did last night. She felt she couldn't shed a single tear now. She felt numb and a little lost. She kept reassuring herself that he will return once he had calmed down, he loved her after all.

"Knowing him, he will train himself into exhaustion and once everything is out of his system, he will come home." she assured herself as she absentmindedly cooked breakfast. A small smile creased her lips at the hope that upon Ranma's return, they can possibly rebuild their lives once again.

She sat by the dining table, and took a bite of her onigiri, "Sweet," she commented with a frown upon herself, it appeared she had used sugar instead of salt.

"Oh Ranma," She sighed once again, fighting the tears that were once again trying to flow from her sore eyes.

----------

"I see," was all Nabiki could say, "And you were planning on telling me this now?" she replied back to her husband her voice slightly getting colder, her tone slightly getting louder.

Ranma tried to ignore them, tried to mind his own business as he continued his meal.

"Anata, I thought you would understand," Tatewaki tried again as he clasped her hand within his own.

"Understand? Understand what anata? That you have made a decision to leave the country the very next day without consulting things with me?!" Nabiki almost yelled at him as she abruptly snatched her hand away and walked away from him and headed towards their bedchambers.

Both men winced when they heard the oak door slammed against its hinges.

"I think you should go after her," Ranma couldn't help but suggest as he watched Tatewaki's dejected form. Tatewaki's gaze was still at the door where Nabiki had taken her leave.

"No, she needs space right now. I'll talk to her again when she has finally calmed down," he smiled at Ranma, "Besides, I'm pretty sure she locked that damn door," he chuckled trying to make light of their conversation.

"Suit yourself," Ranma shrugged.

"I also wanted to take this time to apologise for my actions to you not too long ago," Tatewaki continued, remembering the time he had accused Ranma of having an affair with Nabiki, "It was really low of me to even accused you and my wife of such a thing and I apologise,"

Ranma nearly choked from the orange juice that he had been drinking, surprised that Kuno had brought the topic up.

"Forgive me for being presumptuous, but it seems that you and Akane had another row," Kuno couldn't hep but point out, waiting for Ranma's response. When he didn't get any, he decided to continue, "In light of this situation, am I correct to assume that you have no particular place to go other than roughing it up in some mountain wilderness?"

Again he did not get any response from Ranma, which confirmed his notions. "Then I would like to welcome you a place at my home."

This time around, Ranma finally found his voice, "No I couldn't impose on you and Nabiki like this,"

"Nonsense! I wouldn't have you thinking of such a thing! We are family and it seems you're in need of shelter, so why not take ours? There's plenty of room for us to spare." Tatewaki explained, when Ranma still didn't looked too convinced he decided to tell him the truth, "You can also take this as my apology for the wrongful actions I have caused you over our younger years and not too long ago. Please Saotome," he paused before correcting himself. He was family now and there really was no need for formality, "No, Ranma, I ask you of this, from one man to another,"

What else could Ranma say? At the back of his mind, he could hear loud protests, telling him to not to accept Kuno's offer but Kuno seemed genuine enough and he did lower his pride and was almost begging him to accept his apology. So, despite his mind's protest he made his decision.

"I accept," Ranma replied back as he smiled but deep inside his heart was hammering in his chest like a jack-hammer.

"Excellent!" Tatewaki couldn't help but feel relieved to have finally done Ranma a favour. His guilt was slightly elevated and his conscious was immensely satisfied. "Am I right to assume that Nabiki had already provided a room for you last night?"

Ranma could only nod in confirmation.

"Good, good, just tell me or Nabiki if you need anything more," Tatewaki reassured him, "You can stay as long as you want, and take all the time you need until you and Akane can reconcile once again, I'm sure Nabiki would like that,"

Ranma was still a little overwhelmed by Kuno's help and could only nod once again. Who knew Tatewaki was this nice?

For as long as Ranma could remember, he and Kuno were merely cordial to each other, they never made it out of their way to help each other out simply because of their past history together, no doubt Kuno was still being haunted by all the things he had done, especially chasing after his girl form like a love-sick maniac.

Upon his marriage to Akane and Kuno's subsequent marriage to Nabiki, they had become amicable towards each other but still remained rather coldly formal to each other. They were in-laws now and that was how far their relationship goes. It seems Kuno has taken the biggest step of trying to make friends with him.

"Do you think I have given Nabiki enough time now?" Tatewaki couldn't help but ask Ranma for his opinion, wondering if he should go and talk to her about his plans of leaving for business the very next day.

Ranma could only shrugged, "I don't really know, but I really think you should talk to her as soon as possible if you're still intent to go to Hawaii,"

"I see, thank you Ranma," Tatewaki gratefully thanked his brother-in-law as he excused himself to try and explain things to Nabiki.

----------

**Somewhere half-way to Hawaii on a jet plane,**

Both Kuno Kodachi and Konjo Mariko were on the Kuno's private Lear jet, ready to deal with the rapidly declining shares of their joint business empire. Kodachi had assured Mariko that her dear older brother would be following them in a matter of a few days once he had explained to his wife about the importance of running a family business empire.

Deep inside, Kodachi was fuming. Why did her brother have to explain such things to his wife? It was about the family business for Kami's sake! That's all there was to it! Her brother should have accompanied them and not leave and wait a day later to try and placate Nabiki. Couldn't she understand that the business was left to her brother and Kodachi herself?

Beside her was her friend and business associate Konjo Mariko who was busy formulating personal plans for herself. Based on what she had found from the reports her own people and Kodachi had told her, it will take at least three months to sort the mess one or perhaps even more of their CEO's have made since it dealt with embezzlement and fraud. Three months of having Tatewaki Kuno all to herself, since she knew Nabiki would stay at Japan and handle her own job.

A smile creased her lips, she could care less about the business since the Konjo's owned more business corporations on the side but she understood why Kodachi and Tatewaki would be concerned about this particular business in Hawaii. After all, it was family business to them even if they also owned a large number of companies and corporations like herself. All she could think about were ways of getting Tatewaki back and with the months spent with her accompany alone without Nabiki's interference, she was determined to have him.

----------

Nabiki on the other hand was fuming. How dare he tell her he was leaving for Hawaii the very next day for business without consulting her first! Was that the reason Kodachi had visited unannounced? How long had he known that he needed to go abroad and why in the hell did he only inform her now?

Nabiki gritted her teeth as she paced around her room, trying to sooth her temper. She had every right to be upset, she assured herself.

She heard a faint knock against her door and knew automatically it was her husband. With determined and even steps, she headed for the door and violently yanked it open, determined to let him know she was still upset with him.

"Can we talk?" Tatewaki hedged, not daring to take one step to enter their bedroom until he knew Nabiki was ready to speak to him.

Nabiki merely narrowed her eyes on him, but stepped aside to let him in before sitting at the edge of their bed. She crossed her legs as well as her hands across her chest, indicating that she was waiting for him to explain.

Tatewaki closed the door behind him. There was no need for anyone else in the house to know that the two of them were fighting and stood rather awkwardly before his wife.

"Well? I'm waiting," she said in irritation.

Her haughty demeanour made him want to assert his dominance over her, and make love to her until he and her were tired from exhaustion to argue but he knew there was no time for that. He needed her to understand that he needed to this and it was his responsibility to do so.

"I need to leave tomorrow for Hawaii," he began before he was interrupted.

"I got that already," she spat out, "What I don't understand is why you have to go? Isn't Kodachi meant to oversee the business you have in Hawaii?" her voice slightly raising and displaying her displeasure.

Tatewaki sighed as he ran his hand through his thick hair in exasperation. "She was and currently is but it seems that she now needs my assistance. I have to do this Nabiki, this is about the family business after all."

"How long have you known about this?" Nabiki almost growled at him, wondering if he had kept this bit of news to himself for a good while now and waited until the very last minute to inform her.

"Just last night, when Kodachi had informed me. It appeared she came to inform me about it which warranted her visit." he continued to explain, not bothering to tell her that he had known about the crisis since Kodachi's visit and had the feeling that it was headed this way and will require him to deal with the crisis personally. He didn't want to waste his time arguing with her when he had already made the decision.

"Last night? Where is she now?" She wondered incredulously. Her mind spinning.

"She's on her way back to Hawaii as we speak," he tiredly replied back. He might as well just leave her to question him since she kept interrupting him.

"And just like that, you decided that you're going to leave without telling me?" Nabiki abruptly stood up and accused him.

"I'm trying to tell you now!" Tatewaki pointed out to her, " I was supposed to have accompanied her back last night but I stayed back for you!"

"A lot of good that did!" She replied back sarcastically, still feeling slightly hurt that he didn't even discuss the matter with her before coming up with the decision himself.

"Look anata, I don't like this anymore than you do but I have a responsibility and duty to do, so please I ask you to understand this," he spoke to her as his voice slowly became softer with each word.

Nabiki remained silent as she mulled over his words. She was still upset with him but she could not hold on to her anger.

Tatewaki studied Nabiki intensely, gauging her feelings and so far, he didn't detect any strong feelings from her against him. Taking this as a sign, he took a step closer to her and gathered her into his arms. Reluctantly his embrace was returned.

"I'm still upset with you," Nabiki said softly against his ear, which only made Tatewaki chuckle.

"I know, I know. If you want we can argue more about it when I get back," He teased her, which earned him a playful slap against his chest.

Now that Nabiki was in a better mood, he decided to tell her more good news, "I have something else to tell you,"

Almost immediately leaned away from him, if not from her husband's hold, she would have stepped away from him. She can't possibly take anymore news from him.

"No! No it's not like the last one, I assure you that this is something good," Tatewaki reassured her. "It's about Ranma…" Tatewaki then proceeded to tell her about Ranma's extended stay.

Nabiki stared at her husband in stunned disbelief as he continued to relate to her about Ranma's accommodations and circumstances of his prolonged stay. She was pretty sure she had turned pale at the news.

Not receiving a verbal response from her, Tatewaki also took this as another sign that she was fine about his decision.

"_She's so stunned, she's speechless! She must be so happy that myself and Ranma are getting along now,_" he thought to himself as he once again pulled her against his body. "Isn't it wonderful!" he couldn't help but remark.

"Y-yeah, wonderful," was all Nabiki could say in reply, as she felt her throat run dry and heart rate sped faster than normal.

* * *

****

****

**_A week later,_**

Since her husband's departure, Nabiki had been frazzled. She felt rather lonely as she remembered watching her husband depart from the airport. It had almost been a week now and she had slowly began to play hide and seek with her house guest, Saotome Ranma.

As much as she wanted to avoid him, she simply can't. At work, she was still being continuously being amorously pursued by Kinnusuke that she couldn't afford to stay back at work if necessary, when she goes to visit Kasumi, her older sister constantly but subtly urges her to make amends with Akane, whom doesn't want anything to do with her and had stayed true to her words that she had been disowned and now that she's at home, well… there was Ranma.

Nabiki wanted to scream in frustration. She practically had nowhere else to go. Perhaps she should just buy a ticket and trail after her husband rather than continue this. It's only been a week after all but she felt that she was beginning to crack.

She was currently seeking shelter at the study room, trying to keep herself busy reading one of the many books her husband and family had collected. Trying to keep herself scarce in case she bumped into Ranma. She sat the leather two seater couch trying to engross herself to reading one of the books that caught her interest.

"Why am I avoiding him anyway?" she asked herself, wondering why she needed to avoid Ranma as she finally gave up trying to visualise the scenery the book has describe for its reader.

"I would like to know that too myself," a masculine and familiar voice spoke up, startling her. Making her nearly jump out from her seat.

The object of her thoughts was casually leaning against the door frame as he pointedly looked at her for an explanation.

"R-Ranma! Don't do that! You nearly scared the life out of me!" Nabiki scolded him trying to still her still rapidly beating heart as she remained seated at the couch.

Ranma ignored her reprimand and still eyed her curiously, "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I'm not avoiding you!" she weakly defended herself even if she knew he already doubted her reply.

"That's not what you have said a minute ago," he pointed out.

"Stop using what I said against me a minute ago," Nabiki angrily retorted, annoyed at being caught.

"Am I making you uncomfortable is that it?" Ranma continued to question her before he sadly whispered, "Would you like me to leave?"

Nabiki's lips parted but no words came forth. The look in his eyes made her paused as her stomach churned unpleasantly. She wanted to admit that his presence did bother her but at the same time, she wanted him to stay. Before she knew it, Ranma was in front of her, his hands were placed gently on her shoulders as his blue eyes intensely gazed into her.

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to leave?" he said softly and almost whispered to her as he looked at her for an answer.

Nabiki had to look away from his intense gaze. There was just too much emotions in those blue eyes of his, making her chest constrict rather painfully in her chest.

"Nabiki, please look at me," he pleaded as he kneeled before her so he was now at her eye level. He gently turned her chin so she can face him.

They were too close once again. The dangerous voice inside her mind was compelling her to lean forward and capture his lips but she pushed it down. She felt his hand leave her chin only to slide towards the side of her face, cupping her cheek. His eyes mesmerizing her as she continued to look at them.

Her own hand moved to its own accord as she felt her own hand touched the one that was on her cheek which was currently caressing her. Unconsciously, she leaned against his touch.

"No…"

"No what Nabiki?" Ranma's voice sounded husky to her ears.

"No I don't want you to leave," she replied back as she closed her eyes unable to look at him anymore as words left her lips, "I want you to stay." her own voice sounded breathless.

"Are you sure?" she could hear the uncertainty in his tone, making her open her eyes.

"I'm sure,"

They were interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone, breaking whatever spell that seemed to have taken hold of them. Nabiki felt like she was splashed by cold water as she hastily got up from her seat and answered the phone.

"Moshi-moshi, This is the Kuno residence, Kuno Nabiki speaking," she still sounded too breathless in her own ears.

"_**Hello anata? How are you**_?" came Tatewaki's voice, a slight static could be heard from time to time. "**_You sound as if you ran toward the phone,_**"

Nabiki looked at Ranma, who by now was seated on the couch and had picked up the book she was trying to read, "I sort of did," she answered half-truthfully.

"**_I apologise for not calling sooner but it appears the business is in severe condition right now_**," there was a slight pause before Tatewaki continued, "**_It appears that I may have to stay here a bit longer than necessary_**,"

Nabiki felt herself take a deep breath, "How long?"

"**_A month or two or perhaps even more if things don't go smoothly_**," her hand tightened against the phone handset.

"That long?"

"**_I'm trying my best to resolve this mess as best as I can, you know I do not like being away from you for so long_**," another pause, "**_I miss you already_**,"

"And I too, miss you," she almost whispered on the phone.

"**_I'll try and call you as much as I can, take care of yourself anata_**,"

"You too," with a soft click she heard the dial tone. He had hung-up on her.

Noticing Nabiki's melancholy mood, Ranma decided to cheer her up. He approached and reached for her hand.

"Lets go," as he began to pull her out of the study.

"Where are we going?" Nabiki found herself following her, not even bothering to ask Ranma to let her go.

Ranma only ignored her until they both reached the sitting room.

Ranma then turned around to face her expectantly, "Car keys," it was a demand, not a question.

Nabiki looked at him curiously before finally heading towards the wall where the key holder was mounted at. Finding the keys to her own Mercedes benz, she then dropped it to his open hand.

He simply smiled before once again taking her hand and dragging her towards the garage where her car was parked.

"Where exactly are we going?" Nabiki once again tried asking but still received no reply as he guided her towards her own car and opened the door to the front passenger seat. She was surprise that he just stood there and waited for her to get into the car.

"What?" was all she could say before she found herself ushered to the car seat before Ranma, headed to the driver's seat.

Ranma, noticing that Nabiki had yet to put on her seat belt, took it upon himself to do it for her. Nabiki had to take a sharp intake of breath when his hand accidentally brushed against her chest when he had pulled the seat belt across her. Nabiki noted that Ranma was totally oblivious to his own actions as he too fastened his seat belt and put the key to ignition and started up the car.

Feeling the engine rev, Nabiki found her attention swiftly turned to her companion. "Ranma, you do know how to drive right?" she nervously asked. She found herself surprised when she only received a grin and a flippant reply.

"Don't worry Nabiki, I know what I'm doing,"

"That's not the answer to my…." Was all she managed to say before she felt her car jerked as it accelerated away from the Kuno estate and to the open road.

----------

The drive approximately took around 40-50 minutes, the road that was once dominated by tall buildings was now deserted and open fields, rolling hills and trees could be seen. Nabiki guessed there were quite far from civilization now.

She opened the car window as she took a deep breath of fresh cool air, she had to admit to herself that witnessing such peace and beautiful scenery was quite relaxing. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Ranma, a faint smile adorned his lips. She had given up questioning him about where they were headed and just decided to enjoy the quiet ride.

During the whole drive, they had only exchange the barest of words until finally she felt he car slow to a stop.

"We are here," he finally announced as he got out of the car.

Nabiki slowly followed as she also got out of the car. "Where are we?" she once again asked only to once again be rewarded by his bright smile.

"It's a secret." he told her confidentially.

Despite his flippant answer, she couldn't help but chuckle as they made their way towards the nearby underbrush and passed through numerous trees before finally reaching a clearing. The sound of running water could be distinctly heard.

Nabiki felt her lips moving but no words came forth as her eyes grew wide. Before her was a majestic water fall, crystal blue water could be heard as it rushed down and finally joined the water below. It was simply stunning up close.

She looked at Ranma who only gave her another one of his damnable grins.

"I know huh? I thought the same thing too, not too long ago when I discovered it while training. I thought I wouldn't remember this place again," he explained rather nostalgically.

"It's beautiful," Nabiki couldn't help but admire the scenery.

"I think of this place when I am stressed, and it always managed cheered me up," he continued though Nabiki could detect a tinge of sadness in his tone. It seemed he didn't think the mere image of this beautiful place was enough to lift up his feelings.

"So why did you take me here?" she asked in wonder.

"Shouldn't it be clear to you by now?" he quipped as he finally glanced at her and snatching his gaze away from the breath-taking view. His eyes shimmered and her heart skipped a beat when she had heard his sweet and kind words, "Because you needed it,"

Nabiki, looked at him and then back to the magnificent view. She felt herself fluster caused by the feelings he had invoked in her by just few and simple words. She closed her eyes and almost immediately, all her worries seemed to drift away; Akane, Kinnusuke, her husband's absence… How could such image just soothe all her troubles away just like the sweeping waters of the fall.

She opened her eyes, her feelings more lighter than before. "Thank you."

Ranma for his part could only watch her as his own chest felt considerably lighter and enjoyed the effects the majestic place had to offer.

* * *

It had almost been six weeks since that last encounter to Ranma's secret place, and things have considerably had gone better between them. Nabiki no longer had the overwhelming desire to avoid Ranma like she used to, rather she made it a point to also cheer him up.

Her husband called from time to time to check up on her and sounded tired and ragged from what she had gathered from their conversations. She sometimes felt sorry for him, but there was little she could do. At work, Kinnusuke still actively pursued her despite her many protests while her relationship with her sister Akane remained at stale mate.

At home, she found relative peace and Ranma a surprising companion. She spent many nights just talking to Ranma or watching movies with him. In the weekends, Ranma had managed to convince her to once again take up the art which she obliged to since she knew he was probably growing restless around the estate or even going for long drives with him.

She found she really did enjoy his company, especially during meals where she hated to dine alone. She was glad that so far, he had stayed with her during her husband's absence.

Ranma on the other hand watched her eat. He had grown really fond of Nabiki, and even though he couldn't say it out loud, he knows she feels the same way. He loved spending his time with her. Watching her freely laugh or even smile made his feelings soar.

That evening after dinner, they were to watch some American film Nabiki had borrowed from the movie rental place. Ranma read the title rather dubiously.

He merely shrugged and put the dvd on the dvd player while Nabiki entered the living room carrying a large bowl of popcorn. Through out the movie, the two critically criticised the film, pointing out mistakes and clichés. Finally, after watching almost an hour of what seemed to be a really boring film, Ranma looked at Nabiki only to find that she was already sleeping soundly against his shoulder.

Ranma felt his chest grow warm and had to force himself to wake her. When Nabiki merely snuggled against him after his attempts of trying to rouse her, he gave up and lifted her up and carried her bridal style towards her bed chambers where he proceeded to tuck her in. He sat back beside her as he watched her sleep. He gently brushed off a few stray strands of hair that fell across her beautiful face. His actions was rewarded with a faint smile from the still slumbering Nabiki, making him quirk a smile of his own.

"You don't know what you do to me Nabiki," he whispered to her softly as his hand strayed from her and now drifted slowly to her cheek, before finally removing his touch away from her. Inexplicably, his attraction towards her continued to grow and even grew stronger each time he spent time with her and while he knew this was wrong, he simply couldn't stop himself.

Nabiki slightly frowned from the lost of contact and slowly opened her eyes. She was still a bit groggy from sleep but she smiled when her eyes finally focused and gazed at Ranma's smiling form watching over her.

"You fell asleep during the movie," Ranma explained softly, in case she was wondering why they were now in her bedroom, though the thought never even occurred to Nabiki. To Nabiki, it didn't seem to matter where she was as long as she feeling of warmth and security still wrapped around her.

"Hhhmmmm…." was the only intelligent thing that Nabiki could reply right now.

"Well, I better let you rest. Goodnight Nabiki," Ranma said as he began to get up from the edge of the bed only to feel her hand reached out to grasp his arm.

"Stay…" she sleepily requested, when he didn't respond she pleaded, "Please…"

Ranma stood there, not knowing what to do but the look in her eyes was just to mesmerizing that he didn't have any strength to refused.

When Nabiki felt his arm relax from her hold, she scooted back to make room for him as he climbed into bed with her. Nabiki was still unaware of her own actions when she snuggled up against him once she felt him beside her. Ranma on the other hand remained still, trying to will himself to relax but surrendered to the warmth Nabiki was emitting with her own body.

Nabiki nestled her head across Ranma's chest where she could hear his heart race, while Ranma wrapped his own arms around her. His left hand rested on her waist while his right hand was placed under her nape and caressing her gently.

Nabiki felt her eyes grow heavier at his soothing touch and she couldn't help but moan her appreciation as she snuggled closer to his chest.

Ranma couldn't help himself, his left hand that rested across her waist, glided up past her shoulder, her neck and finally under her chin. His touch made Nabiki shiver and let her chin be tilted up to meet his smoky blue eyes.

Nabiki almost gasped at the overwhelming desire in those blue eyes of his which looked to be growing darker with each intake of breath he took.

His lips felt dry at the sight of her, eager to taste those moist and inviting lips. For weeks now he had controlled himself from the urge of kissing her every time they were together, afraid that she would only push him away but contented himself by finding excuses to touch her. Excuses like pretending to hold her hand and not notice, teaching her the art as he guided her through the katas, basically any excuse to be close to her and touch her, but with each day that passed by the urge kept growing stronger and stronger, tonight was no different. He was now teetering over the edge and he can no longer restrain himself.

He licked his dry lips and slowly descended over her as he tilted her chin to meet him. His lips ever so slowly captured her lips, giving her enough time to either slap him or push him away, when no reactions met him, he continued until he could finally taste her lips against his own.

Something exploded from the back of his mind as he deepened the kiss, his own hand now explored her body, leaving heated trails along the way.

Nabiki on the other hand, couldn't think clearly as her own body moved on it's own accord, returning his heated kisses with her own as her own hands mimicked the movements of his hand on his body while his hand was busy on her own. They pressed against each other but even then, it felt like it wasn't enough.

Each touch, each caress, made her body feel like it was on fire and she couldn't get enough of him. Soon she became aware that both her hand and his was now touching naked skin, her own sleepiness was quickly forgotten as the rapidly growing torrent of lust invaded her senses.

A crack of lightning, filtered through the dark evening and filtered across the room announcing torrential rain, but it didn't deter them. Thunder began to emanate and shook the ground by its ominous rumble as rain descended from the heavens above, but despite the raging storm it didn't cool their heated touch nor slowed them down. The sounds of thunder accompanied by lightning muted Nabiki and Ranma's cries of pleasure as both of them continued to drown themselves against each other.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

****

****

**Author's Notes:**

I hoped you liked the latest update.

Like what I had mentioned two chapters prior, this latest chapter is part of of one big chapter in which I divided into 3 chapters individually because of the length and the type of scenes it had, especially how this chapter turned out to be the longest out of the three but I really hoped you liked how I wrote this.

I'd also liked to also thank JhyarelleDrakon for the flattering review you have given me, even though I don't deserve such a great review but thank you (blushes).

To everyone who has continued to read and support this story, I would like to say thank you very much. I just wished I could say something more than a simple word of thanks and words of appreciation to all youre kind support. I also thank you for your patience, since I know it took me a long while to update this story, with that being said:

Nabiki and Ranma had finally succumbed to temptation,

What can this possibly hold for the two of them?

Every action causes a reaction,

so what kind of repercussion could each of the characters' actions entail?

Please tune in next time for another exciting episode of Thy Neighbour's Wife

Please review,

**Ja Ne**


End file.
